


Learning the Ropes

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Learning the Ropes Series [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM education, Begging, Caning, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Dom/sub, Dominance, Enemas, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Relationship Negotiation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 59,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Jesse meets Gabe at a dungeon and they meet up the next day... and three days later... and then they're fucking.





	1. 1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> https://purely-a-trashcan.tumblr.com/post/160785880576/learning-the-ropes/
> 
> Find me and yell about things with me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet.

Jesse walked into the nice apartment building, going to the elevator and pressing 6 nervously, pulling in a shaky breath as he ascended. When the elevator doors opened, he followed the signs to 640. Before knocking, he checked his watch. _1_ _2:04. Shit. 4 minutes late._ He knocked and held his breath.  

The door opened almost immediately and the _very_ handsome Hispanic man from last night answered, wearing a slight frown on his face. “You’re late.”   His voice was low and smooth, it washed over Jesse easily; it had been the exact same way the night before at Talon. He nodded, sheepish.  

Gabe moved back and held the door open for Jesse, who moved in quickly.  He closed the door and gestured to the kitchen, where there were papers set on the breakfast bar. “Take a seat.” Jesse did so, taking in as many details as he could about the other man in the actual light.  

Last night at Talon, it was dim, hard to tell anything other than that the man was big and handsome and dominant. Jesse had bumped into him on accident, apologizing immediately. Gabriel had just rubbed his shoulder and told him it was alright and that he should get back to his dom. That led to a small conversation about Jesse’s lack of dom and lack of experience. It was Jesse who had meekly asked Gabriel if he was interested in playing. Unfortunately, it was too late in the night, but Gabriel had handed him a piece of paper with his address on it and whispered, “12 o’ clock, honey. Don’t be late.” 

He brought a water bottle over and placed it in front of Jesse. “I'm Gabriel Reyes if you don’t remember from last night. Can I see your ID please?” Jesse pulled out his wallet and slid his driver's license out, offering it with shaky fingers. Gabriel took it, looked it over, and then handed it back. He took Jesse’s hand gently. “Hey. It's normal to be nervous, but you don't have to be. We aren't going to do anything that you don't want to.” Jesse nodded a little.  

Gabriel let his hand go and slid the paper in front of Jesse a little closer. “This is your negotiation sheet. Answer every question on there. I'm going to sit here while you do. Feel free to ask me any questions you might have, okay? Just so you know, I only use these sheets when I play at home. Playing at Talon is all verbal.” He smiled a little. Jesse nodded and grabbed the pen next to the sheet. 

 ** _My role is_** ** _a …_** _submissive_  

 ** _I'm here because_** ** _…_** _I've always been curious._  

 ** _When I'm in a scene, I want to feel …_** _safe_ _,_ _humiliated_ _, scared,_ _submissive_ _,_ _cared about_ _, worthl_ _ess, useless, like an animal_  

Jesse paused at the third question, underlining the words he was okay with. _Did people really want to be made to feel worthless during this?_   

 ** _Today, I would like to try …_** _spanking, bondage_  

 ** _Do I need a punishment? …_** _Yes_ _/No_  

 ** _Why?_** _I was late?_  

 ** _Are toys okay?_** _Yes_ _/No_  

 ** _Is penetration okay?_** _Yes_ _/No_  

 ** _… Gags_** _Yes_ _/No_  

 ** _… Fingering_** _Yes_ _/No_  

 ** _… Kissing_** _Yes_ _/No_  

 ** _... Oral_** _Yes_ _/No_  

 ** _… Restraints_** _Yes_ _/No_  

 ** _… Name Calling_** _Yes_ _/No_  

 ** _My safe words are:_**  

 ** _Stop: red_** _or _____  

 ** _Slow Down/Pause: yellow_** _or _____  

 ** _I'm OK/All Good: green_** _or _____  

Jesse left them blank. He scribbled his messy signature at the bottom and looked up at Gabriel. Gabe put his phone down and slid the sheet towards himself, turning it so he could read it. He nodded along as he read, looking up at Jesse with a small smile. “Glad you agree that being late warrants a punishment. It's a good way to touch on the first thing you want to try today.” Jesse nodded sheepishly.  

Gabriel stood up. “Alright, Jesse, we’ll move to the living room. I'm going to start with my hand over your jeans. We’ll go from there. You can call me Gabriel, Gabe, or Sir, whichever you feel like.” Jesse nodded and stood to follow Gabriel to the couch. He sat down and motioned for Jesse to stand between his spread legs. Jesse stepped forward nervously.  

The shift in Gabriel's features was minuscule, but Jesse could tell he was sliding into his role. Warm hands took his own, holding them while silently demanding eye contact. Jesse met his intense gaze, biting his lip. “You're going to be spanked right now because you think my time is not valuable and you disrespected me by showing up late to our session.”  

“But, uh, I-.“Jesse's attempt at an explanation was cut off by a squeeze of his hand. “No excuses, Jesse. I'm not interested in them. You're going to be punished for being late.” Jesse nodded, a thrilled shiver running down his spine. “You will answer me verbally. _Always verbally._ ” Jesse had to look away. His eyes were so intense that it only felt right to look down at the ground. “O-okay.” He muttered.  

A warm hand grabbed his jaw, making him look up at Gabriel's face. His hand coaxed him forward, giving him enough leeway to pull back if he wanted to. Gabriel's lips were soft and warm, his facial hair tickling Jesse's face slightly. The kiss was sweet and reassuring. Jesse's eyes fluttered shut. They kissed for a few moments, Gabriel pulling himself away. “Mm. Good boy, Jesse.” He murmured softly, their faces still close enough that he could feel Gabriel's breath.  

Gabriel sat back fully, releasing his jaw. “Come and bend over my leg, dulcito.” Jesse's eyes brightened a little at the Spanish pet name. Gabriel tucked that knowledge away for future reference while he helped Jesse move over his thigh, Jesse's hand moving to catch himself before he took a head dive. Gabriel's hand rested on his lower back, other leg moving to trap Jesse's under it. He ran his free hand across Jesse's denim covered ass, humming appreciatively.  

“There's not a set number I have in mind. Eventually, I'll let you up and we’ll take down your jeans.” Jesse nodded before he remembered. “Uh, Yes, sir.” Gabe ran his hand over his ass once more before swatting gently - a test swat. Jesse didn't react. Gabe swatted harder this time, enough for Jesse to feel it through the layers. He slowly covered his ass in increasingly harder slaps, stopping when Jesse let out a soft whine. Gabriel helped him up.  

Jesse's face was flushed a pretty shade of pink, bottom lip red and shiny from teeth. “Color.” Gabe murmured, hands moving to the button of his jeans. Jesse subconsciously pushed his hips forward.  

“Green. Very.” Gabe chuckled softly as he popped the button and unzipped his fly. Jesse stepped out of them as they pooled at his ankles. Gabe helped him back over his leg, trapping him in again. “It'll sting a little more like this, dulcito. Sí?”  

Jesse nodded. “Yes, sir.” Gabe's hand fell again and Jesse yelped a little. Gabe chuckled.  

“Pain or surprise?” Jesse curled his toes a little.  

“Mostly surprise. Good pain.” He was quiet. Gabe started a slow rhythm of swats, covering the entirety of his ass, stopping every so often to rub gentle circles. He helped Jesse up again, holding his hands. Gabe looked up at his flushed face, grinning slightly. “You look like you're enjoying it.”  

“Yes, sir.” He was slightly breathless.  

“It's supposed to be a punishment.” He teased lightly. “Give me a color, baby.” Jesse flushed a little deeper.  

“Green, please, sir.” He chuckled.  

“Good. It'll hurt more on bare. I'm going to use a little more force, too. Show you the punishment side of a spanking, okay?” Jesse nodded, his eagerness obvious. “Yes, sir.”  

Gabe slowly pushed Jesse's boxers down, humming appreciatively. Jesse flushed deeply, cock twitching under Gabe's gaze. “This is pretty,” he murmured, running a light finger down the shaft. Jesse bit his lip hard, hips canting forward slightly. He helped Jesse back over his thigh, smoothing his hand over the round ass before him. “I'm gonna start now. Remember your words if you need them.” 

He brought his hand down over the swell of Jesse's adorably flushed ass, more force behind the movement this time. Jesse jumped, bare cock rubbing against his thick thigh as he moved. He moaned softly. Gabe repeated the action, chuckling under his breath at Jesse's second moan. “Stand up.” Jesse slowly pushed himself upright on shaky legs. Gabe got up and went to his toy box, bringing back a black circle. Jesse watched him curiously.  

He sat back on the couch and pulled Jesse to stand between his legs once again. “This is a cock ring. It's going to keep you from coming over my thigh while I'm punishing you.” Jesse thought his face was going to melt. He nodded, “O-okay. Yes, sir.” He slipped it over the head of Jesse's cock, down to the base. Jesse bit his lip.  

“There. Back over my thigh. You still need to be taught the importance of being on time.”  

Jesse slowly lowered himself back across Gabriel's leg, shivering with arousal. Gabe slapped his ass hard, alternating the spots he aimed for. Jesse was squirming immediately, hands clenching into fists. “O-ouch!” Gabe didn't let up, tilting him forward to have a better angle at his sensitive areas. Jesse whined. “Please!”  

Gabe paused for a moment. “Please what?”  

“Please stop. I've learned, I won't be late.” He whined out, trying to wiggle off Gabe's lap. Gabe held him tight and resumed spanking him. “Good. I'm glad we’re on the same page.”  

Jesse yelped softly at every swat now, twitching at the particularly hard ones. “Please, sir, I'll be good, I promise I'll be good!” Jesse said breathily, tears blurring his vision. Gabe landed a few more solid swats, all at the apex of his ass and thighs before letting Jesse stand again.  

He sniffled and wiped at his eyes, cock still straining up despite his tears. Gabe turned him around to get a look at his ass from a different angle. “You color up so pretty, dulcito.” He stroked Jesse's ass gently. “And you took your punishment so well. I think you deserve a reward.” He stood up and went to his toy box to get a bottle of lube. He motioned for Jesse to follow him to another room, one with a bed.  

“Lay down for me, sweetheart. On your back.” Jesse complied, wincing at the touch of the sheets on his stinging ass.  

Gabe crawled onto the bed between his legs, positioning him so he had them spread wide and bent up. Gently sliding his finger between the silicone ring and Jesse's skin, he worked the cock ring off his swollen cock slowly. The relief was instant, Jesse relaxing into the mattress like he was boneless. “I took it off because you were so well behaved during your spanking, but I won't hesitate to spank you again if you come before I allow it.” Jesse nodded, chewing on his bottom lip lightly.  

Gabe popped the cap on the bottle and poured some down Jesse's perineum, chuckling softly at the twitch. “I know baby. It's cold.” Gabe trailed a finger through the lube, down to Jesse's hole. He rubbed the pad of his finger over his hole, chuckling softly again when Jesse whimpered. “Relax a little, dulcito.” 

Jesse whined a little, “Please.”  

Gabe pushed his finger in slowly, smirking a little. “It's been a while, hasn't it?” Jesse clenched down, nodding. Truthfully, the 18-year-old hadn't had sex with a man before, period. He had fucked himself with a dildo before, but never experienced the ‘real thing’. Gabe slowly thrust his finger, watching his face. Jesse had his eyes closed, mouth slightly open, soft noises escaping. Gabe added another finger, Jesse's back arching at the stretch.  

Gabe leaned forward and licked a stripe up the underside of his cock, smirking at the whine it caused. “You have such a pretty cock, Jesse. One of the biggest I've ever seen.” He took the head in his mouth at the same time he pressed against Jesse's prostate. Jesse moaned, hips bucking of their own accord. Gabe hummed softly, sending vibrations through Jesse's cock, thrusting his fingers against that spot again.  

“Ohh… I-I'm gon- _na_ _… gonna come!_ ” Jesse whimpered out. Gabe popped off his cock, gripping it in his other hand, speeding up the thrusts of his fingers at the same time. Just as Jesse was at the brink, he paused both hands, smirking cockily. Jesse cried out indignantly. “Why!” 

“You didn't ask my permission, boy.”  

Tears sprung to his eyes, making him look even more doe-eyed. Gabe began moving his hands again, thrusting his fingers against Jesse's prostate and slowly stroking his cock from root to tip. He was begging almost instantly.  

“Please. Please, I need to come so bad. Aches.” He whimpered pitifully. Gabe chuckled, a mocking undertone to it. Jesse gave a half sob, toes curling. “I,” he keened as Gabe pressed against his prostate and massaged it expertly, “I've been good!” It was a petulant cry, his hands balling at his sides.  

Gabe smirked, bending to press a hot kiss to the head of his flushed cock. “You can come, Jesse. Come for me.” He stroked Jesse to his orgasm, continuing the onslaught until there were tears in his eyes and his body was trembling.  

Withdrawing his fingers and grabbing a tissue, he wipes Jesse's stomach clean, then grabbed another to wipe his fingers clean. Jesse laid flat, chest heaving as he tried to steady his own breathing.  

Gabe grabbed an unopened water bottle from the pack he kept on his dresser, cracking the seal before helping Jesse sit up, guiding him to take small sips. Gabe rubbed his back gently, pressing a kiss to his damp forehead. “You come so pretty, dulcito. And you took your spanking like such a good boy.” He praised softly, setting the water aside after a few sips. He leaned against the headboard and lifted Jesse on his lap, careful with his sore ass.  

Jesse leaned into his chest, eyelids droopy and pupils unfocused. Gabe pet his hair gently, pulling a blanket over his naked body. He cuddled Jesse like that for a while until Jesse pulled back a little. He was blushing again. “I… wow.” Gabe just chuckled.  

“Enjoyed yourself, Jesse?” He nodded. Gabe grinned. “Good. I'm glad you did. Would you like to do it again, sometime?” Jesse nodded immediately.  

“How does 3 days from now sound? We’ll see how your ass is recovering and try some new things.” Jesse grinned.  

“Yes, please. Absolutely.” Gabe helped him off his lap, walking with him to the living room to get his underwear and jeans back on. Jesse finished buttoning them and turned to face him, “Thank you.” 

“Oh no, sweetheart. The pleasure was all mine.” Jesse beamed and nodded. “Here’s one of my business cards, send me a text on the personal number if you want you.” 

“Yeah, sure, absolutely.”  

Gabe led him to the door, kissing him softly before letting Jesse walk out.  _He's perfect._ Gabe thought, watching his ass as he walked down the hall to the elevator. _He’ll make a perfect sub if he agrees to_ _it._   


	2. 2. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiations are important and crucial to every BDSM relationship.  
> Revelant tags: kink and relationship negotiations, spanking, figging, punishment, light humiliation, D/s

Jesse sat on the couch nervously while Gabe was in the kitchen, getting drinks for the both of them. He blushed a little as he ran his fingers over the fabric of the couch, remembering his spanking from three days earlier. Gabe came back with two water bottles, handing one to Jesse with a smile. He sat down next to him, looking the younger man over. Jesse cracked the seal on his water bottle to distract himself from Gabe’s intense gaze.

“Jesse,” Gabe’s voice commanded attention and respect, Jesse’s eyes automatically looking up to meet his, “You don’t have to be nervous. I know that doesn’t help your nerves, but try to relax a little for me.” He gently rubbed Jesse’s knee.

Jesse exhaled slowly, making himself relax a little bit. Gabe smiled, “Good boy.” Jesse relaxed a little more under the praise. “I had something to ask you, Jesse. Our scene from a few days ago was amazing. You’re such a responsive and receptive submissive.” Jesse blushed. Gabe’s hand lifted and he trailed a few fingers across the reddened skin. Jesse’s blush deepened, biting his bottom lip. He let his hand drop, smiling gently at Jesse as he rubbed his knee again.

Jesse nodded a little, “Okay…”

Gabe continued to rub his knee as he spoke, “I’m looking for a submissive partner to use for demonstrations at Talon. Would you be interested in that?”

Jesse gaped slightly. “Uh… um. Can I have an example,” he stuttered out, staring at his water bottle.

“I’ve been asked to demonstrate a few different aspects of BDSM. Next week, I’m set to demonstrate edge play. The next week how to properly train your sub. After that, the right way to punish a sub. Then bondage. A few others after that.” He took in Jesse’s nervous face and spoke again, “No one else would touch you. It would just be me, and we would negotiate everything beforehand.” Jesse brought his hand to his mouth, chewing on the skin around his nails.

Gabe frowned and pulled his hand away from his mouth, “Terrible habit. Stop that.” Jesse let his hand fall in his lap. Gabe rubbed his thumb over Jesse’s knuckles. “Good boy. What are you thinking?” Jesse bit the inside of his lip for a moment.

“Would I be your sub out of the demos?” It was nearly a whisper, Jesse’s heart hammering. He knew it was way too soon to have this big of a crush on the older man, but he couldn’t help himself; Jesse wanted him.

Gabe carefully regarded him, staring at him with a slight frown. Jesse squirmed under his gaze, chewing around his nails. Gabe grabbed his wrist and put his hand back on his lap. Jesse blushed. _Not very good at following directions, are you, Jesse?_ He chastised himself.

“If you want to become my submissive, I will be your dominant, but I have rules. I don’t just dominate in the bedroom; I do it everywhere.”

Jesse nodded a little, “Like _50 Shades of Grey_.”

Gabe scowled darkly. Jesse’s eyes widened and he shrunk back a little. Gabe’s face softened to a deep frown.

“Nothing like that. That’s the worst example of a BDSM relationship. Forget anything you learned from it.” Jesse nodded slightly while Gabe exhaled and schooled his face into a calmer expression. He opened his arms for Jesse, who moved into them immediately, craving the contact and comfort.

“I’m sorry, dulcito. I didn’t mean to scare you. I, very obviously, have strong feelings about that trash. One of the subs at Talon had their safeword ignored after a new guy came in and pretended to be that terrible excuse of a ‘dom’. I was DM’ing at the time.” Jesse nuzzled his face into his warm chest, relaxing under the hand rubbing up and down his arm soothingly. He sank deeper into Gabe’s hold.

“As I was saying, I dominate day and night. It’s not all sexual. If you became my sub, I would expect you to live here and abide by my rules.” Jesse was still and silent for a minute, running the thought through his head. He lived with shitty roommates in a shitty apartment in a shitty side of town, working a shitty job for shitty pay.

“Yes,” Jesse murmured, pulling back to look at him. “I’d like that. I’m okay with that.” Gabe rubbed his arm gently.

“You don’t want to hear my rules and procedures before you agree?”

Jesse blushed a little, “Oh. Right. Yes.”

Gabe chuckled, “My sub is mine and mine only. You’ll stop any and all sexual or romantic relationships with anyone else.” Jesse nodded. _Easy_. “You’ll live here with me, but I don’t own you. You are your own person. I’m here to train you to be a better, more obedient person while exploring the things you like.” Gabe shifted Jesse on his lap to hold him better. “If you break any rules or procedures, or provoke me purposefully, you’ll be punished. Punishments are usually a spanking, but they can change or be added onto at my discretion. Sometimes you’ll be spanked because I want you to be. These are maintenance spankings to ensure good behavior. When I punish you, I don’t accept full-stop safe words.“

Jesse grinned a little, “Okay.” He liked being spanked, it didn’t sound like a bad deal.

Gabe could almost read his mind. “They’re not always fun spankings, Jesse. They’ll hurt, but nothing you can’t ultimately handle in the end.” Jesse nodded a little.

“Got it.” He was still grinning slightly.

Gabe shook his head slightly, chuckling, “You’ll get it eventually. I expect you to take care of yourself, meaning hygiene and health, both mental and physical. You just need to tell me if you need something, and I’ll provide it. Do you work?” Jesse nodded.

“I’m providing for you. Any money you make from that job is all yours for fun, okay? Any necessities, come to me. I’ll take care of you.” Jesse brought his hand up to his mouth, nibbling the skin around his nails while he thought it all over. He looked up at Gabe when he made a frustrated noise. “Final warning. Quit chewing on your fingers.” Jesse moved his hand back in his lap.

“Sorry.” Gabe reached out and pet his hair softly. Jesse nodded after a quiet minute. “I’m in.” Gabe lifted him off his lap and set him on the couch, standing up.

“The only thing that movie was close to being decent on was the long list of limits. We need to go over them, okay?” Jesse nodded, watching Gabe get out a binder. “When I volunteer or DM at Talon, I help couples that are new to the scene to negotiate limits. This isn’t an exhaustive list, that would be near impossible, but it covers a lot.” Gabe sat next to him and opened it up. He pulled out a sheet of paper and handed Jesse a pen.

Jesse glanced over the sheet. There were a lot of thing to go over. His hand traveled to his mouth, gnawing on his cuticles absentmindedly as he read. Gabe made a displease noise, “Jesse.” He looked up from the paper, confusion on his face at first, followed by the realization as he tore his fingers from his mouth.

“Sorry, Gabriel. It’s a habit I’ve had for years and —” Gabe raises a hand to silence him, Jesse tapering off at the end of his sentence.

“I’m not interested in your excuses. I usually won’t be, but I’ll let you know if I am.” Jesse tugged in the hem of his shirt nervously. “We’ll finish the sheet after I punish you, Jesse.”

He nodded a little, “Okay…”

Gabe gently took the paper and pen from him, setting them on the coffee table before he turned to Jesse. “Stand up and remove your pants for me,” his voice was quiet, not cruel in any sort of manner, just commanding respect and compliance. His eyes were gentle as he spoke his next sentence, “You don’t have to, Jesse. I’m not forcing you to do this. This is going to show you a little of what it would be like to be my submissive.” Jesse nodded in understanding as he stood up, hands going to the button of his jeans.

“I know.” He popped the button.

Gabe nodded, watching him. His expression shifted like it had last time, barely noticeable, but this time Jesse was watching for it. “Since it’s your first punishment, I’ll tell you what will happen. Typically, if you earn one, I’ll just bend you over and go for it.” Jesse kicked his jeans off, leaving them in a crumpled pile next to his feet. Gabe tutted, “Fold them, Jesse.” Jesse blushed slightly as he picked them up and folded them, setting them on the coffee table. “Good. Thank you.” Gabe motioned him forward, holding his hand out for him.

Jesse stepped closer and grabbed his hand. Gabe kissed it softly. “You’re going to be spanked because you wouldn’t stop chewing on your fingers, even though I gave you three warnings. Understood?”

Jesse bobbed his head in agreement, “Yes, sir.” Gabe nodded before he guided Jesse to lay across both knees, wrapping his arm around his waist to haul him closer to hold him in place more securely. Jesse pushed up on his arms, glancing back at Gabe, “Can I take my shirt off too?”

Gabe let him stand so he could remove his shirt, watching him fold it and set it on top of his jeans. Gabe tugged him back over his lap. Jesse rested his face into a pillow on the couch, hot cheek pressing against the cool fabric. Gabe rubbed his hand over Jesse’s underwear covered ass a few times before lifting it. He brought his hand down, the swat light to test his aim. “Count with me.”

Gabe’s hand lifted then slapped down on Jesse’s ass, making the younger man jump. He could tell already that Gabe wasn’t joking earlier when he said that punishment spankings weren’t fun. Gabe cleared his throat, “Count, Jesse.”

Jesse shook his head to clear it. “One.” Gabe brought his hand down again, alternating sides. “Two.” Another swat. “Three.” Jesse bit into his lower lip. His cock twitched a little. It was painful, but the pain was arousing him.

Gabe kept the slow and steady pace of spank-count-spank-count until he felt Jesse’s hard cock rub against his thigh. He brought his hand down along the curve of his ass, frowning. Jesse jumped at the hit, counting out the number dutifully. Gabe rested his hand on Jesse’s ass. “I underestimated how much pain you like, I guess,” he mused, pausing for a moment before slipping his fingers under the waistband of Jesse’s boxers. Jesse wiggled his hips to ‘help’ Gabe get them off, chasing the sweet friction of his cock on the fabric as it was pulled down.

Gabe brought his hand down again over Jesse’s now bared ass, actually putting strength behind it. Jesse yelped, throwing his hand back to cover his ass. Gabe grabbed his wrist and gently pinned it to his lower back, raining down harsh slaps over and over again. Jesse squirmed. "Ah, ow!” Gabe shifted him forward a little for better access to his upper thighs.

“I think the message might be coming across now,” Gabe stated, aiming for the tender area between his thighs and sore cheeks.

Jesse yelped again, twisting in Gabe’s grasp, “Ow, Gabe! That hurts!”

Gabe chuckled softly, low and almost menacingly, “I did warn you, dulcito, that breaking rules would warrant a punishment, didn’t I?” He punctuated every few words with harsh smacks, alternating sides. Jesse whined in the back of his throat, hand pinned to lower back clenching into a fist.

“Didn’t I, Jesse?” He paused the spanking after a well-aimed swat, waiting for an answer. Jesse didn’t respond, still squirming against Gabe’s hold on him. “You just got another 10 added on, Jesse. I expect an answer when I address you.”

Jesse grunted, “Yes, you warned me! I’ll stop chewin’ my fingers, I learned my lesson!“

Gabe resumed the swats, laying them down in a slow, precise pattern while Jesse twitched at each one. He finally stopped fighting Gabe’s grip, slumping into the pillow. Tears stung at his eyes. He couldn’t believe that he was crying at a spanking like he was a child. He was flustered that he couldn’t take it better than he had; He was an adult and it was just slaps on his ass. Gabe stopped and lightly rubbed his hand over Jesse’s red ass.

"Good boy, Jesse. Why are you getting spanked? I want you to tell me while I give you the last 10. Count them too.” He brought his hand down over a particularly sore spot at the curve of his ass.

Jesse cried out, “O-one!” His free hand clutched at the pillow he had his face pressed against.

Gabe waited for a beat before speaking, “and why are you getting spanked?“ Jesse’s toes curled.

”‘Cause I was bitin’ my nails.“ Gabe hummed and swatted him again. Jesse called out, "Two, I didn’t listen to you.” He felt his face grow hotter as the first tear fell. This was humiliating.

Gabe kept on like that, landing a smack and waiting for Jesse to count and give him a reason. After 10, he rubbed his hand gently over his ass, releasing the grip on his wrist. Jesse pulled his hand back to his front, scrubbing at his eyes furiously. Gabe slowly helped him up, holding onto him to steady him. He gently pulled him into a hug, rubbing up and down his spine while he composed himself. Jesse sniffled a little and rubbed the tears out of his eyes. Gabe kissed his head softly before moving away to sit on the couch again. He noticed that Jesse’s erection had dissipated.

“You can get dressed again and sit with me to do the sheets when you’re ready,” Gabe said, watching Jesse’s face.

Jesse slowly redressed himself, whining at the scrape of fabric across his tender ass as he pulled on his boxers. He left his jeans neatly folded on the table still, grabbing his shirt and pulling it on. His eyes never left the floor as he dressed himself, sniffling occasionally. He was still surprised at how much something as simple as a spanking could hurt.

Gabe watched him get dressed, smiling a little. He was still sniffling, and he looked surprised. Gabe knew he hadn’t believed him when he said that not all spankings are fun. Gabe waited for him to carefully sit on the couch, whining softly as he did, before handing his sheet back to him. “You took it very well, Jesse. I’m proud.”

Jesse glanced up at him, “Thank you.”

Gabe smiled and tapped on the paper in his hands, “Check marks for a hard yes, question mark if you don’t know what it is or if you want to, triangles if you might want to but only under certain conditions, also known as a soft limit, and finally, an ‘x’ for a hard no.” Jesse nodded and looked at the paper, beginning to fill it out.

**Checkmark:**

 

> Hand spanking, paddle spanking, belts or straps, whip, scarves or ties, cuffs, blindfolds, denial, chastity, hair pulling, nipple clamps, directed masturbation, oral, vibrators and dildos, anal, butt plugs, multiple penetration with toys, dirty talk, verbal abuse, humiliation, sounding

**Triangle:**

 

> Cane, crop, rope, shackles, gags, public, for an audience, headphones or earplugs, pinching, cock rings, ice, hot wax, multiple penetration with multiple partners, fisting, kneeling, crawling, lead on leash, public humiliation, face slapping, public punishments, lingerie

**No:**

 

> Chains, plastic wrap, body bags, strait jackets, cages, tickling, feathers or fur, ball spreaders, genital torture, water torture, fire, needles, cutting, abrasions, electric torture, feet, cross dressing, infantilism, diapers, master and slave, tattoos, piercings

**Question Mark:**

 

> Mental bondage, genital bondage, spreader bars, ceiling hooks, stocks, suspension on toes, overnight duration, chemicals, fantasy rape, golden showers, punitive enema, enema for fun, shaving

After he completed the sheet, he passed it to Gabe with a blush. Gabe just smiled reassuringly as he took it.

“We’ll cover the good stuff first. Spanking is alright with most implements. You’re wary on a cane and crop, so we’ll do a slow introduction with those so you can decide. I find caning to be a very, very effective punishment, so it’s understandable that you might not enjoy it for pleasure. Scarves, ties, cuffs, all basic stuff that shouldn’t leave any marks on your skin. Good items to start with for bondage. Blindfolds are definitely fun to play with.” Gabe glanced up at Jesse, who was staring at his hands, “Are you okay?”

Jesse looked at him and nodded quickly, “Yes. Just listening.”

Gabe nodded and continued, “Denial and chastity are very fun. We’ll talk about that soon, it’s one of my favorites. Hair pulling and nipple clamps both require testing to see how much you can take before it just hurts too much. Directed masturbation is another favorite of mine. Oral is great. Vibrators, dildos, plugs, all good stuff. I have plenty to use. Multiple penetration with toys can be a lot of fun. We’ll go slow with it. You’re very tight.” Gabe chuckled softly.

“Dirty talk, verbal abuse, and humiliation all require more negotiation. What words are okay, what words are hard passes, what words you prefer. We’ll talk about that later. Onto your maybes. Rope. Why is rope a maybe?”

Jesse bit his lip before answering, “Marks. Might be too rough.”

Gabe nodded, jotting down a note on his sheet. “There are plenty of soft ropes. I’ll show you the different types and you can tell me what you think. Shackles are a maybe because?”

Jesse shrugged, “Seems extreme.”

Gabe nodded, “Perfectly acceptable reason. Why are gags a maybe?”

Jesse bit his lip, “I want to be able to call my safe word or let you know something hurts too much.”

Gabe smiled reassuringly, “Absolutely, dulcito. Non-verbal safe words are always used when you’re gagged. You’ll be able to let me know something isn’t right or that you want to stop without any problems.”

Jesse’s nodded after a moment, “Then it can go to the yes column.”

Gabe wrote it in for him. “Now, public and for an audience.”

“It’s okay because of the demos, but I don’t want people to see me when we’re trying something new or scary.”

Gabe nodded. “I also see public humiliation and punishments are under maybe. Why’s that?”

Jesse blushed. “I like the idea of it, but I’m just apprehensive.” Gabe nodded and offered his hand for Jesse to hold.

“Public humiliation is completely up to you. Public punishments are sometimes necessary, especially if we’re at Talon or a party.”

Jesse nodded, “I figured. That… that’s okay.” Gabe kissed his hand softly.

“Now, lingerie.”

Jesse’s ears burned. “Only if you like it,” Jesse muttered.

Gabe chuckled, “This isn’t about me, dulcito. It’s about you. Do you like the idea of wearing lingerie?” Jesse nodded, blush deepening. Gabe grinned and reached out to touch his face. “You are so pretty when you blush. You’ll be real pretty in red panties too, won’t you?” Gabe’s voice dropped a little lower. Jesse nodded, biting his lip. “That’s right, baby. We’ll go shopping for some pretty panties for you to wear for me. From one of my lines.” Gabe cupped his jaw and gently pulled him forward into a kiss. Jesse went easily, eyes shutting as he kissed him back.

Gabe pulled away after a moment, smiling. “Let’s go over your hard limits and then we’ll look at the questions. No chains, plastic wrap, or body bags: all reasonable. No straight jackets, cages, or tickling.” Gabe chuckled a little. “Easy enough. Feathers or fur?”

Jesse shook his head, “Tickles. And feels like bugs.”

Gabe nodded. “Ball spreaders, genital torture, water torture, fire, needles, cutting, abrasion, electrical torture,” Gabe rattled off as he read the list. “It’s all perfectly reasonable and aligns with my limits as well. Feet, cross dressing, infantilism, and diapers, all reasonable as well. Tattoos and piercings, completely understandable. Now, master and slave is on your hard limit.”

Jesse nodded. “Yeah… don’t wanna be a slave. I’m a human.” Gabe nodded, reaching out to rub his knee.

“I’ll never expect you to be my slave or for you to call me master. Like I said last time, Gabriel, Gabe, or sir.” Jesse bobbed his head. “Now, the ones you don’t know at all. Mental bondage can either be extreme or subtle, but it’s found in every relationship. An example is when I spank you, I expect you to keep your hands out of the way without having to physically restrain you. I let it fly during your punishment because you’re learning, but not next time. On the extreme side, some people have their subs act as furniture. That’s not my thing.”

Jesse squirmed where he sat, his ass still stinging. “Failure to comply would result in further punishment, either more swats, a harder implement, or something completely different. Just depends. Stand up Jesse.” Confusion crossed his face but he slowly stood up, nervously nipping at his nails, curious as to what he did wrong, was it his squirming? Gabe’s face went from amiable to affronted in a half-second. “You were just punished for that, and you’re already doing it again?” He questioned discontentedly.

Jesse dropped his hand. “No, I. Uh.. yes, but…”

Gabe held up his hand. “I was going to have you strip down and lay across my lap so I could rub your ass while we finished going over this list, but it seems to me that you don’t deserve that now, don’t you think?” Jesse nodded, shivering slightly. “I’ve got my work cut out for me with you, don’t I?”

Jesse stammered, “I don’t m-mean to disobey, it’s just a habit and it’s only been like an hour since you told me to stop and—“

Gabe was staring at him. “I didn’t ask for your excuses, baby.” Jesse just nodded a little. Gabe stood up and walked to the kitchen.

“Follow me, dulcito. We’ll try something else.” Jesse followed him nervously. He watched as Gabe got out a cutting board, knife, and some root. Gabe started peeling it as he spoke, “This is ginger. It’s harmless, smells great, and tastes good in tea.” He offered one of the peelings to Jesse for him to smell. Jesse nodded, sure, it smelled good, but why did it matter?

“Right now, you’re watching me cut it, which is equivalent to watching me cut a switch for you. If I have to do this again, you’ll watch me cut it then, too.”

Jesse glanced at Gabe, still confused. “I guess I don’t get it?” Gabe finished peeling the ginger and started to carve a notch near the end.

“When I’m done, it’ll be shaped like a plug. I’m going to put it in you and you’re going to present on the coffee table so I can see you.” Jesse nodded. He figured it was the humiliation aspect that was supposed to affect him.

Gabe finished carving and ended up with a thick, albeit a little lumpy, plug. “Go and kneel on the coffee table for me, baby. Underwear off.” Jesse moved back into the living room, shucked his boxers off, and got on his knees on the table. Gabe followed shortly, moving a pillow to the table in front of Jesse.

“Go ahead and put your face there. Get comfortable, then reach back and spread yourself for me.” Jesse blushed furiously at the easy way Gabe said it, but complied. He dug his fingers into his own ass and spread himself open under Gabe’s gaze.

He jumped when the cold, blunt tip was pressed against his hole, forcing himself to relax while Gabe pushed it in slightly. “I can’t use lube with it, so it’ll be a little bit of a stretch. Let me know if it’s too big, Jesse.” Ginger was naturally pretty slick, and this piece was one of the smaller pieces he had found.

He slowly worked it in Jesse, pushing, twisting, and pulling the root in and out of his little hole until he was able to completely insert it. Jesse’s rim clenched down around the notch at the end, holding it in place nicely. Gabe gently pet his red ass with the back of his hand. “Good boy, dulcito. Stay like this and spread open until I tell you that you can stop.”

Jesse whined a little, acknowledging Gabe but also in response to the light burning around his rim. Gabe went to the kitchen and washed his hands thoroughly. He moved back into the living room and sat on the couch, pulling out his phone. “You’ll hold it in for 3 more minutes,” he told Jesse as he set a timer, “then we’ll see how you’re doing.” The burning sensation was growing steadily, picking up speed as it continued. Jesse gasped softly into the pillow.

“AH. Uh. Gabe, ooh fuck. Gabe. Gabe. Gabe, it b-burns!” Jesse stuttered out, relaxing his grip on his cheeks to grasp the end of the ginger.

“That’s the point. You’ve got to hold it for two more minutes, Jesse. Don’t you dare take it out.” Jesse let out an indignant noise, bringing his hand forward to grasp at the fabric of the pillow cover. Tears burned in his eyes.

“Oh! Gabe, no, I… I can’t, oh fuck. Ohhh,” He moaned in pain.

Gabe tutted softly, “You’re supposed to be presenting for me, Jesse.”

Despite the pain, Jesse wanted to listen. He wanted to obey Gabe. He reached back and spread himself again, biting down a sob, “P-please. I wa-want it out.”

Gabe rested his hand on Jesse’s calf, rubbing gently. “Thirty more seconds, dulcito. I know you can do it.” Jesse shook slightly while Gabe watched the time tick down on his phone screen. The clock zeroed out and Gabe immediately took hold of the end of it, carefully withdrawing it. Jesse sobbed in relief. “Stay in position, Jesse,” Gabe murmured, going to throw away the ginger and get a wet washcloth. When he returned to the living room, Jesse was still on the table holding himself open. Gabe was impressed. He sat on the couch. “You can get up. Turn around and look at me.”

Jesse complied slowly, soft sobs occasionally jolting his body. He turned and faced Gabe, tear tracks down his red cheeks. Gabe offered his hand and pulled him to straddle his lap, hugging him tightly like that. Jesse shoved his face into Gabe’s neck and shuddered, arms wrapping around him tightly. He ran a slow hand up and down his back, pressing gentle kisses to his temple every so often.

Jesse finally pulled away from hiding his face, sniffling once. Gabe gently wiped his tears away with the cool cloth, offering a gentle smile. Jesse laid his head back down on his shoulder when his face was clean, melting against Gabe.

“You did very, very well, gatito. I’m very proud. Do you think you’re going to stop biting at your fingers?”

Jesse nodded, “Yeah. I’m gonna stop.”

Gabe hummed in thought and continued to rub his back for a few silent minutes, “That was figging. What do you think about it?”

Jesse grimaced and looked at Gabe, “It hurt. It still burns.”

Gabe chuckled softly, “I know. Would that be put on your hard limit list now that you’ve experienced it?” Jesse thought for a moment.

“I did not enjoy it and don’t want it again, but it’s not a limit.” He finally said, speaking slowly as if he was still constructing the sentence as he spoke. Gabe chuckled.

“No for pleasure, begrudging ‘okay’ for punishments.” Jesse nodded. Gabe kissed him softly. “Alright. Noted. Now that we’ve taken care of that, and hopefully made an impact, lets go over the ones you don’t know about.”


	3. 3. Enter Genji76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse meets another BDSM couple.
> 
> Relevant tags:  
> Mcgenji, Genji76, anal, tail plug, pet play, paddling, light humiliation, exhibitionism.

After the second punishment Jesse had received, they finished going over his negotiation sheet. Jesse had balked at the idea of Gabe shaving him, moving that, along with stocks and genital bondage, over to the ‘no’ column. Spreader bars, ceiling hooks, suspensions on toes, and overnight duration had been moved to the enthusiastic ‘yes’ column after they were explained properly to Jesse. Fantasy rape was also moved over to the same category after Gabriel explained all the safeguards in place. 

The rest were okay as long as there were guidelines. With chemicals, they had to try them out of a scene first before bringing them in, and they couldn’t be used as a surprise punishment. Golden showers had made Jesse blush deeper that he already had been, but he explained that he was okay with it, so long as it stayed below his neck. Gabe mentioned that urine could also be used for an enema, piquing Jesse’s interest in the subject. He agreed to move both punitive and fun enemas to the ‘yes’ column, curious to at least try it before turning his nose up at it.

Jesse set the sheet on the coffee table and sighed heavily, “Geez.”

Gabriel chuckled, “It’s not all fun and games at first, dulcito.” He pulled Jesse into his lap, rubbing his back as he leaned against his chest. Jesse tucked his head under Gabe’s chin, nuzzling slightly. They sat like that for a while, content to cuddle in the comfortable silence. Gabe eventually shifted to sit up, still holding Jesse, who had drifted off. He whined quietly, both at Gabe waking him and at his sore ass scraping against Gabe’s rough jeans. Gabe made a comforting noise at the back of his throat, rubbing Jesse’s lower back. 

“Time to get up, Jess. We need to eat before I run to my office for a few hours.” Jesse stood up slowly, grabbing his boxers to tug them on. Gabe smiled and moved to the kitchen to grab a few takeout menus to look over. Jesse followed silently, rubbing his eyes. 

* * *

Jesse settled into his daily routine very well over the next month, becoming very comfortable around Gabe. He moved all of his things over to his apartment and into his own room, though he rarely slept there. He preferred to curl up next to Gabe in his bed, leaving the sheets a mess every morning. He did his best to wake Gabe up with a blowjob, but he often slept later than Gabriel, who liked to wake up early. 

3 months after the start of their relationship, Jesse was feeling even more comfortable around Gabriel. He really enjoyed being the man’s submissive. Gabriel had taken over paying for his tuition, telling Jesse he only wanted good grades in return for it. Jesse had never felt so loved in his life. He couldn’t believe that this successful, handsome, dominant businessman wanted to dote on Jesse and make sure he was completely satisfied.

* * *

Jesse had fallen asleep on the couch, clad only in his boxer-briefs while he waited for Gabe to come home. He had said he would only be gone for 2 hours tops - something about his business partner needing his approval on a few toy designs and fabric choices. He had kissed Jesse sweetly and told him to behave before he walked out. 

Gabe finally came home - 3 hours after his departure - with his business partner and his sub in tow. Gabriel hung his keys up on the hook by the door and smiled fondly at the sight of Jesse sprawled over the couch, a mess of limbs and blankets. “I’ll wake him up in a little,” He murmured to Jack, who nodded understandingly. “If you and Genji want, he can get ready here before dinner.” Jack spared a glance to the green haired sub, who was still taking in the sight of Jesse on the couch. 

“Genji?” He blinked a few times and turned his head to look at Jack. “What?” 

Jack tutted playfully, “It’s not nice to stare. Gabe said you can get ready here if you want. What do you say?” 

Genji turned to Gabe and smiled sweetly. “Thank you.” Gabe nodded with a fond smile. 

“Of course. You can use my bedroom or the bathroom, even in the living room if you don’t care about privacy.” Gabe smiled again and moved to the kitchen to get drinks. Jack and Genji moved to the bathroom. 

Gabe carried 4 water bottles to the living room, setting them on the coffee table before he sat next to Jesse. He carded his hand through the messy brown hair. “Wake up, dulcito. We have company and we need to eat before we go to Talon tonight.” Jesse slowly opened his eyes, looking at Gabe for a moment before he shifted enough to rest his head on his thick thigh to sleep more. Gabriel chuckled, “No, no. My business partner, Jack, and his sub, Genji, are here for dinner.” Jesse whined wordlessly. 

Gabe patted his butt in warning. “Come on, baby. Don’t make me have to spank you before dinner.”

Jesse groaned, “If I take a few hits, can I sleep more?” 

Gabe pinched his ass sharply, making Jesse stiffen and whine, reaching back to swipe in Gabe’s vicinity. “If anything, if I have to spank you, you’re getting the paddle and I’ll put you in the corner so Jack and Genji can admire the pretty red your ass turns when I beat it.” Jesse groaned again. 

“C’mon, please?” Jesse obviously wasn’t taking him seriously, so he didn’t expect Gabriel to drag him over his knee and start laying down smacks over his underwear. “Ah! Gabe, okay, okay! I’m up, I got it!” Jesse protested, squirming against his grip. 

Jack walked back into the living room holding Genji’s leash. Genji had stripped completely and clipped in little green furry ears that matched the color of his hair perfectly. Gabe looked up as they entered. “Jack, could you grab a wooden paddle from my bag for tonight?” Jack nodded and let Genji settle down on the floor before he released the handle of the leash. “Genji, is that a new collar? You look lovely, gatito.” Gabriel’s voice was warm, praising. 

Jesse couldn't bring himself to look up at the others in the room, embarrassed that he was getting spanked in front of them. 

Genji nodded, smiling happily under the praise. “Jack just got it for me. It’s my favorite so far.” Jack returned with a short paddle and handed it to Gabe, who nodded his appreciation. Jack pulled out Genji’s soft blanket and picked his leash back up, leading him to the couch opposite of Gabriel. He let Genji wrap himself up in the blanket and then settle on his lap, a soft moan passing his slick lips. 

That got Jesse to glance up quickly. He saw a handsome blonde and a green head sticking out of a navy blue blanket. Jack caught his gaze and Jesse buried his face into the cushion again, mortified. Jack made soft shushing noises, petting Genji’s hair back gently. Gabriel smiled at them, thinking that Genji was such a good pet for Jack. 

Gabe yanked Jesse’s underwear down, exposing his already pink ass to the room. He lined the paddle up and brought it down hard across one cheek, then the other. Jesse grunted at the swats, toes curling. There was a pregnant pause before Gabe spoke. “Jesse?” It was an expectant tone of voice with which his name was said. Jesse’s face flushed deeper. 

“Two.” Gabriel shifted Jesse’s position to have a better aim at his most delicate areas and then continued the paddling. Jesse counted with each strike, making small noises of discomfort at each one. They stopped at 20. Jesse clenched his fists when he heard a soft voice speak. 

“The color’s so pretty, daddy. Do you see?” Genji was almost in awe. Jack chuckled fondly, rubbing his back. “I see, baby. He does turn a nice shade of red when he’s paddled like a naughty boy.” Gabe guided him to stand. Jesse refused to look up from the floor. Gabriel patted his ass, pointing to the empty corner. “Go on. Nose in the corner, hands on your head, feet apart.” Jesse scurried to the corner quickly. 

Genji watched him as he situated himself in the corner, feeling himself getting hard. He squirmed a little before looking at Jack, then Gabe. They both knew what he wanted and chuckled in tandem. Genji loved cock and loved getting fucked, especially when Jack approved and watched. Gabriel nodded. 

“You have to ask him, but I’ll allow it,” Gabe told Genji, standing and going to his bag to put his paddle back up. Genji glanced up at Jack with hopeful eyes. He nodded fondly. “Only if he wants to, Genji. Ask nicely.” Genji beamed and got up, unwrapping himself from the blanket. 

Jesse could hear everything that was going on behind him. He wasn’t positive, but he was thinking that Genji wanted to have sex with him, and he had gotten permission from both dominants in the room. His thoughts were confirmed when a cool hand grazed his ass. He jumped a little. “Oh, sorry. It’s just a really pretty color.” Jesse didn’t move or change positions. 

Gabriel sat on the couch opposite of Jack, like before. “You can come out and talk now, Jess. It’s alright.” Jesse turned around and faced Genji. He was incredibly beautiful, wearing fuzzy ears on his head and an elaborate collar around his neck. A tag hung from the middle daintily, elegantly engraved with Genji Morrison and Jack Morrison underneath that.

Genji grinned at him. “Will you fuck me?” Jesse blinked, not sure what to say. 

“Uh.” 

“Gabriel said it was okay for you to do it. And Jack said so too. So, if you want to fuck me, you can.” Genji grinned again and started walking back to the couches. Jesse caught sight of the tail coming from his ass. He followed quickly. 

“Uh, yes. Yes, I would like that.” Genji looked back at him, over his shoulder, and gave him a flirty smirk. Jesse glanced at Gabriel, who was watching with hungry eyes. Genji pushed the coffee table out of the way, sticking his ass out in a delicious sight. He turned and looked at Jesse expectantly. 

“Genji, he hasn’t been my sub, or a sub, for very long. He’s still learning.” Gabriel spoke like he was reminding Genji of something, his tone gentle and kind. Genji approached him, sliding his hands up and around Jesse’s neck, into the hair at the back of his head. He pulled him into a slow, sensual kiss, all soft tongues and lips. Jesse rested his hands on his hips, pulling him closer by his grip on them. 

Genji slowly rubbed his cock against Jesse’s. They both moaned into one another’s mouths before breaking apart for air, hands roaming. Genji scraped his nails down Jesse’s back lightly, squeezing his ass firmly when he reached it. Jesse yelped, gripping Genji’s ass harder than he should have. “Hey.” He frowned. 

Genji simply grinned and scraped his nails across the already abused flesh. Jesse took him to the ground, making him get into a presenting position. He slapped Genji’s ass a few times roughly, gathering his wrists in one hand behind his back to pin them there. Genji wiggled his ass, the tail brushing across his thighs. Gabe chuckled quietly, watching the scene unfold. 

Jesse gripped the plug at the base and started to slowly pull it out, stopping at the widest point before letting Genji’s ass swallow it back in greedily. Genji whined. Jesse grinned. Jack hummed his approval. “Good job, Jesse. Make sure he’s nice and stretched out for you.” Jesse nodded, pulling the plug out all of the way, setting it on the coffee table. He pulled a drawer open and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom. 

He returned to Genji, who hadn’t moved from his ass-up position. Jesse popped the cap on the bottle and poured a little in his slightly gaping hole. Genji gasped. “That’s cold!!” Jesse chuckled, slicking his fingers up and plunging in three. Genji cried out, back arching in pleasure. “Oh, yesss!!” Jesse slowly fingered him, making sure he was completely stretched open before pulling his fingers out. He watched Genji’s hole clench around nothing for a moment, a smirk crossing his face. 

He bent down and licked a broad stripe up Genji’s hole. Genji shrieked, shivering. Jack chuckled, watching fondly. “He loves when you pull his hair while fucking him, Jesse.” Jesse looked at Jack and nodded, cheeks flushed. If he were to stop and think about his actions, he would be even more embarrassed; he was putting on a live sex show for his boyfriend and the guy he was fucking’s boyfriend. 

Jesse quickly rolled the condom down his dick and slicked himself up, thrusting into Genji fully in one quick motion. Genji whimpered, back arching further, giving Jesse the perfect opportunity to grab a fistful of the lime hair. He yanked his head back, pounding into Genji quickly. 

Genji was lost in the sudden, brutal pleasure. Tears stung his eyes as his hair was pulled, but fuck, he loved it. Jesse’s cock was huge - it filled him so nicely, and he knew the best way to angle his hips to brush against his prostate with every thrust. He knew he wouldn’t last long. 

Jesse wasn’t going to last long either. Genji was clamping down around his dick perfectly, pulling him closer and closer to his orgasm embarrassingly fast. Giving his hair one more good tug, he let it go and shoved his face into the floor, folding his body over the one below him. He wrapped one arm around Genji’s slim waist, the other one moved to jerk his cock in rapid, uneven movements with his thrusts. 

They came almost at the same time, Jesse’s pace picking up into sheer brutality before seating himself fully, coming in the condom with a loud groan. He started jerking Genji off with renewed vigor, forcing his orgasm from him almost violently. Genji came over the floor with a strangled shriek, sobbing afterward in pleasure. 

Jesse focused on catching his breath and making sure Genji didn’t face plant while they both came back to earth. He carefully pulled out, groaning softly. Jack was there to gather Genji up and clean him up.

Jesse took a moment to remove the condom and throw it away, then stood and walked to Gabe, sitting on his lap. “I really need more of a nap now.” Gabe chuckled, letting him curl up and tuck his head under his chin. 

“You can nap until dinner gets here. Sound fair?” Jesse nodded, already half asleep. Gabe smoothed his hair down gently, holding him happily. Across the room on the other couch was Jack, sitting with Genji on his lap, wrapped in his blanket again. Jack glanced up and caught Gabe’s eyes.

The two men shared twin smiles of contentment, each knowing the other man deserved his happiness.


	4. 4. First Punishment Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse earns his first punishment after he becomes Gabe's dom. 
> 
> Tags: spanking (lol obviously), belt usage, butt plugs, praising, subspace,

Gabe finished attaching the restraints to the posts on the bed before calling Jesse in the room. Jesse walked in shortly after, grinning. “Finally ready?” 

Gabe pulled him close, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Don’t be a brat. You’re about to go over my knee anyways,” he teased, slipping his fingers under the hem of his shirt. Jesse canted his hips forward, smirking a little. “I’m not a brat.” Gabe pulled back enough to slip his shirt off, tossing it to the side before pinching his nipple sharply. Jesse moaned. 

“Yes, you are,” he rebutted fondly. He pulled Jesse into a deep, sweet kiss, cupping his jaw. When they finally broke apart, Gabe smiled. “Any changes?” Jesse shook his head. “What’s your word for ‘slow down’?” 

Jesse reached out for Gabe, who took his hand gently to give him an anchor. “Yellow.” Gabe sat on the bed and helped Jesse climb on it. 

“And when everything is all good?” He guided Jesse across his lap, letting him squirm and settle into a comfortable position. 

“Green.” 

Gabe smoothed his hand over the ass in front of him, smiling. “And ‘this is too much, I need to stop’?” Jesse pushed his ass up against Gabe’s hand. 

“Red, sir.” 

Gabe trailed his finger between Jesse’s cheeks, teasing lightly at his hole. “Good. Good boy.” Jesse shivered, letting out a soft exhale at the first fall of Gabe’s hand on his ass. 

Jesse was still learning the different ways that he could be spanked, but he knew that he liked being spanked by hand the best. When it was a fun spanking, Gabe would swat him, leaving his hand on Jesse’s ass to rub it gently before swatting again, at least for a majority of the strikes. 

Getting punished was much different. The strikes were brutal: harsh and fast and unrelenting, covering the entirety of his ass and upper thighs. There weren’t any breaks or moving away from more tender areas. 

A sharper swat to the curve of his ass made him yelp. “Hey!” Gabe chuckled softly. 

“I asked you a question, Jesse.” He folded his arms and rested his head on them. “What?” 

Another sharp slap. “Not the proper response, now is it?” Jesse curled his toes.

“No… sir.” Gabe soothed where he smacked, rubbing gently. 

“I asked if you wanted your plug now or later.” Jesse pushed his ass up happily.

“Now.” Another sharp slap, making him buck his hips, therefore thrusting his cock against Gabe’s thigh. “Ah!” 

“You aren’t remembering your manners very well tonight, Jessito. That’s disappointing.” Jesse whined. 

“Sorry, sir. Can I please have the plug now, sir?” Gabe popped the cap to the lube. 

“That’s much better. Yes, you can, baby. Spread your legs for me.” Jesse eagerly spread his long legs, pushing his ass up. Gabe drizzled lube over his hole, chuckling softly when he twitched. He ran his finger through the slick, spreading it around his hole before pressing inside slightly. Jesse pressed back against his finger. 

“Ah, ah. Stay still.” Jesse melted against his lap and spread his legs a little more, toes curling when Gabe pushed his finger in fully. “Good. Good boy.” He thrust it in and out slowly, adding more lube occasionally. Jesse was about to whine for a second finger when Gabe pressed it in, scissoring slowly inside. Jesse closed his eyes and moaned quietly. 

Gabe worked him to three fingers, murmuring encouragements when Jesse would clench up or whine. Jesse took his plug in easily, moaning loudly when it settled at the thinnest part. Gabe rubbed his hand over the pink skin of Jesse’s ass. “Good job, Jesse. Relax for a minute. No surprise swats.”

Jesse let himself relax as long as Gabriel would let him, eyes slipping closed. A few minutes passed in silence before Gabe gently pressed his thumb against the base of the plug. “Alright, dulcito. I’m going to use my hand a little more, then we’re moving on to the belt for your punishment strokes, okay?” Jesse nodded his head, taking a deep breath. 

Gabe resumed the swats with his broad hand, using more force than before. He wanted to make sure that he was fully warmed up before taking a belt to his round ass. Jesse squirmed, grunting softly at the harder slaps. Gabe stopped and rubbed his hand over the hot flesh over his lap. 

“Alright, Jess. Up, cielito.” He helped Jesse lift off of his lap, holding his hips to steady him. “Good. Bend over the bed for me. We’re going to do 10 with the belt for failing your exam, okay? Are we on the same level?” Jesse nodded, eyes hooded slightly. He was toeing the line of his subspace. 

Jesse felt floaty. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed since they began the scene, all he really knew right now was the touch of Gabe’s hands on his hips. The room was slightly fuzzy and Jesse struggled to keep his eyes all the way open. 

Gabe gently grabbed his chin, making him meet his eyes. “What color?” 

“Green, sir,” Jesse whispered, eyes unfocused but a small smile on his lips. Gabe led him to bend over the bed. 

“Good boy. Since this is our first real punishment, you can use your yellow, but no reds are allowed.” Jesse had asked for that. He wanted to feel a real punishment, feel the real loss of control. He nodded, burying his face into his arms as he bent over the foot of the bed. 

“Good boy. You don’t need to count this time. I’ll keep track. You just stay in position.” Jesse nodded again, pushing his ass out slightly. Gabe ran the cool leather of the belt over his ass a few times before he brought it down for the first lash. 

Jesse tensed and gasped, toes curling into the carpet. Gabe paused and let him process the feeling before bringing the belt across his ass again. Jesse cried out softly this time, raising up on his toes for a moment. Each lash of the belt brought a more intense reaction than the one before. On the 7th, he was gasping into the sheets, tensing in anticipation for the next strike. Gabe waited until he relaxed to let the belt fall. 

The noise Jesse made was a sharp, shuddering gasp followed by a soft sob and hiccup. Gabe stepped closer and rubbed his bare back. “You’re doing great, Jess. Two more. They’re going to hurt the worst. Just stay bent over and keep your hands out of the way.” Jesse nodded, squeezing his eyes closed. 

Gabe finished the last two rapidly, letting both strikes fall across his delicate sit spots. Jesse sobbed and gasped, stomping his foot to try to alleviate the pain. Gabe set the belt aside, rubbing his back again. 

“Good boy. You’re such a good boy. You took it so well. I’m so proud of you,” he whispered, looking over the marks. Gabe decided that he shouldn’t bruise, just feel tender for the rest of the night and tomorrow. Jesse stood up on shaky legs, tears in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered brokenly, hugging himself. Gabe pulled him close, petting his hair. 

“I forgive you, Jess. I’m not mad, cielito. You’re going to try harder next time on your exams, right?” Jesse nodded quickly. “Then this worked and you’re forgiven. Come lay down with me.” Gabe guided him on the bed, pulling him to lay on top of his chest. He slowly rubbed along Jesse’s spine. 

They sat in silence for a while, Jesse’s head on Gabe’s chest, hand on his stomach while he relaxed. Eventually his mind cleared up and he glanced up at Gabe, who smiled gently. “Hi, sweetheart. Welcome back. Seems like you got to a good headspace.” Jesse blushed a little, smiling sheepishly. 

“Yeah. Felt like it was just me and you in th’ world. Felt nice even though my ass hurts.” Gabe chuckled. 

“Good. I’m glad we got you there.” He sat up slightly and grabbed a water bottle for him. “Drink a bit. I have a piece of candy for you too, give you a little boost.” Jesse rolled to sit up, a mix of a gasp and a moan on his lips. 

Gabe chuckled a little. “Gonna be sore until tomorrow night at least, dulcito.” Jesse squirmed a little, eyes fluttering slightly. 

“I forgot about the plug in me. It's… mmm.” Jesse rocked his hips slightly, lips parting. Gabe smirked. 

“Drink some water first and then we’ll take care of you.” 

——

Jesse’s eyes focused back on the scene before him, back in the present time instead of reliving his first punishment scene with Gabe. 

He sat on Gabriel’s lap at Talon, watching someone’s sub get the thrashing of their life. Jesse didn’t like the technique of the dom; too hard and fast too soon before the sub was warmed up and ready. The poor girl’s ass was welted already and she was close to shrieking. 

Jesse turned to Gabe, gently tugging his shirt for attention. Gabe leaned down to place his ear next to Jesse’s mouth, whispering, “Sí, mi amor?” 

“Quiero ir a casa, Papí. Por favor?” Gabe pressed a kiss to his jaw and nodded, patting his hip to indicate for him to stand up. Gabe led him out of the dungeon area of Talon, holding his hand. 

Jesse visibly relaxed when they crossed into the social area, sighing a bit. Gabe pulled him close, rubbing his back. “Too intense?” 

Jesse nodded, resting his head on Gabe’s chest. “She already had welts and he didn’t warm her up and it just looked terrible.” Gabe hummed nodding his agreement. 

“I’ve never liked the way he treats his submissive. Let’s get you home like you wanted. We’ll make popcorn and watch a movie.” 

Jesse smiled. He had the best boyfriend.


	5. 5. Safeword Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Talon scene and some wax play. There is a safe word use in Gabe's flashback

**There is a safe word use in Gabe’s flashback**

Before Gabriel started using Jesse for demonstrations at Talon, he would either use Jack as his submissive, or narrate as Jack and Genji did the scene. Now that he had a beloved sub who he was comfortable with showing off, confident in his ability to read his body language, he was willing to have Jesse partake in the demonstrations like they had discussed in the beginning of their relationship.

Gabe had taken Jesse to Talon almost once a week since the start of their relationship, watching scenes with him then explaining different aspects of the lifestyle afterwards, even doing a few mild scenes before going home.

Jesse was nervous about the first demonstration, even if he wasn’t going to be removing his clothes for it. Tonight was just going over safe words, so getting naked wasn’t necessary. A lot of eyes were going to be on him, and there was an unspoken high expectation of him, simply because he was Gabriel’s sub.

There was a small platform for the two of them to use as necessary; Gabriel led him to it with a small smile. There was a couch against the far wall where the raised floor met the wall, Gabe pulled him there and sat down, letting Jesse settle comfortably before pulling him close.

“How are you feeling, mi sol?” His goatee tickled Jesse’s cheek as he nosed along his temple. Jesse’s eyes fell closed, relaxing at the affectionate gestures.

“Still a bit nervous. But I trust you,” he replied, hardly above a whisper. Gabe ghosted a kiss over his temple, cheekbone, then lips, hand coming up to turn Jesse’s face completely towards him.

“Mm. Mi dulcito. Mi sol. Amor de mi vida,” Gabe murmured between gentle pecks over Jesse’s pliant lips. A fuzziness settled into the center of Jesse’s stomach, a warm flush blooming over his cheeks. Gabe smiled fondly and cupped his cheek.

“We’re going to be talking about safe words tonight. The examples are going to be red, yellow, and green. Do you want to keep those as ours tonight, or do you want to change it for the demo?” Gabe lovingly stroked Jesse’s hair out of his face, tucking errant strands behind his ear.

“Rojo, amarillo, verde,” Jesse replied after a moment, meeting Gabe’s eyes. Gabe nodded in understanding.

“We aren’t doing anything but talking in this demonstration, but if you start to get uncomfortable or want to stop for any reason, don’t be afraid to use them, okay?” Jesse bobbed his head, earning him a soft kiss. When they broke apart, Gabe scanned the room until he saw Jack, nodding at him – their signal to gather anyone interested in the lesson of the night.

Gabriel stood from the couch and helped Jesse do the same, pulling him towards the front of the platform. They sat on the ledge, legs dangling off the edge, sides pressed together. People gathered in front of them in various states of undress. Jesse kept his focus on Gabe, Jack, or Genji, who – despite being one of the naked members of the crowd – provided the familiar comfort he needed in the unfamiliar situation.

Gabe spoke when everyone settled down, “Thank you for joining tonight’s demonstration. I’m Gabriel. This is my sub, Jesse,” Gabe paused and squeezed Jesse’s thigh comfortingly, making him lean into Gabe’s strong, warm mass. “Tonight is a hands-off demonstration on safe words. We’ll be using the stoplight system for the examples.”

Gabe smiled at Jesse before continuing, “First, I’m going to give Jesse a few examples that can come up in a scene. He’s going to tell me what word he feels he would use and why. Before we began, we discussed alternate safe words for this example.” He squeezed Jesse’s thigh again.

“If I’m spanking you for fun, and you’re feeling good when I ask for your color, you’ll say?”

“Green.”

“And if I’m spanking you for fun and it’s hurting too much?”

Jesse bit his lip before responding, “If it’s just a little too much, yellow. You’ll stop and we’ll adjust whatever wasn’t right and then keep going. If it’s way too much and I need it to stop right now, red. You’ll stop immediately and the scene is over for the time being. If I’m tied up, you untie me. Depending on what happened, how I feel, how you feel — the scene could continue, but usually won’t, that’s probably just us though.”

Gabe nodded, finding his hand to squeeze it gently. “Good. If I’m fucking you, is it the same?”

Jesse nodded. “Red will always mean stop right now, no matter what is going on. Yellow means check on me.”

Gabe leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before addressing the others. “In most relationships, when a punishment scene is taking place, the safe word rules don’t change. It’s a very serious matter and it takes mutual trust and respect to alter the rules for anything, but especially a punishment. With Jesse, I do not accept red as a full stop while I’m punishing him. I take it as a yellow, he needs me to check on him. Right?”

Jesse blushed again, squirming slightly. “Yeah. No reds for a punishment. Yellows only. You’ll check in and see why I called it. If it’s just because it hurts,” Jesse shrugged a little, “that’s the point and it keeps going. If the position is hurting me, we’ll adjust. If I need to pee or need a drink or something like that, I’ll get it.”

Gabe nodded, kissing his hand. “Exactly. And if you feel like it’s unfair?”

“Yellow, I’ll explain my side politely and we’ll talk about it until an agreement is made — either to continue because I deserve it or to stop because I was right.”

“Good. Good boy,” Gabe murmured, only for him to hear. There was a beat of silence before Gabe spoke again. “What about if you’re gagged?”

“Snapping. One for yellow, two for red.”

“Bound and gagged?”

“Snapping if I can; if not, I get a little bell in my hand to hold. If I drop it, I need to be checked in on.” Gabe nodded his approval, smiling fondly.

“Good.” He turned back to their audience, sweeping his eyes over them. “Any questions?”

A top-naked female spoke up, “What if someone ignores it?”

Gabe’s eyes darkened a little. “If you’re here and you say red, pretty much everyone in your area is going to look over to make sure you’re okay. There are dungeon monitors for that. If it’s private play and you say red and your partner does not stop, you have withdrawn your consent and it is now sexual assault and I would recommend taking the harshest legal action you can against them once you’re safe.”

The girl nodded, her face thoughtful. Gabe smiled gently at her before speaking again, “anyone else?”

“What do you do if your brat calls during a punishment just to get a break?” It was a burly man clad in shiny black leather speaking this time, his thin submissive kneeling next to him, staring at the ground with a blush across their face.

Gabe nodded in acknowledgement of the question before responding, “well, it’s going to vary from dominant to dominant, and even from scene to scene. For example, if I’m punishing Jesse with a spanking and he calls yellow just to get a break, he’s getting another implement added on. The punishment is now going to be harsher and longer. Then, I’m going to have a nice, long lecture about why that is unacceptable while he’s counting out whatever I give him with the extra implement.” Jesse was squirming next to him, a look of discomfort at the prospect of what Gabe was describing on his face.

Gabe smiled reassuringly, kissing his hand. “If I’m punishing him with an enema and he calls yellow, I’m going to stop it immediately. I can’t see what’s going on inside and I can’t feel what he’s feeling, so I don’t know if he feels like he’s about to die or if he’s just uncomfortable. It’s different from a spanking. I’ll ask what’s wrong. If he tells me it hurts, I’ll need more information. Like I said, it all depends.” Jesse grimaced, a deep blush on his face.

“Anyone else?” No one else spoke up after that, so Gabe dismissed the demonstration. Jesse looked up at Gabe.

“Have you seen someone ignoring a safeword?”

**Gabe’s flashback**

Gabe loved being a volunteer dungeon monitor at Talon. It let him witness a variety of lifestyles and make sure everyone was safe.

He made sure to make slow rotations, stopping to watch a few scenes appreciatively. His duty as a DM wasn’t to police scenes; it was to listen for “red” and make sure it was being respected. Even if the scene looked terrifying, as long as the safe word wasn’t being used, he wasn’t supposed to step in.

On his fifth rotation, he noticed a new scene starting. The bottom was a gorgeous green haired Japanese twink. Genji. He frequented the club, but never had an official Dom. He like jumping from partner to partner; Gabe had even played with him a few times. The top wasn’t someone Gabe new personally – only having seen him once or twice before. He watched with interest, moving a little closer.

The black haired top was unpacking a meager toy bag, pulling out a crop, a strap, and aluminum paddle; that made Gabe uneasy.

Genji wasn’t wearing anything to begin with, so he quickly sprayed the bench with the antibacterial cleaner and wiped it down before climbing over it and settling facedown. The top bent to whisper into Genji’s ear, making him push up to look at him. They spoke back-and-forth a few times before Genji laid back down, letting himself be bound down to the bench.

The top grabbed his crop and started smacking it down hard and fast on Genji’s ass.

Genji jumped suddenly, “You need to slow down!” The top looked pissed that he had told him to do something, but he did slow down. Gabe continued his rotation. He was admiring a fire cupping scene when he heard someone saying “red” nearby. He looked around, following the sound.

Genji was trying desperately to escape from the bench, whimpering “red” over and over.

Gabe strode over quickly, grabbing the top by the shoulder to jerk him back.

“Dude, what the fuck?!” He yelled, getting in Gabe’s face. Gabe pushed past him and untied Genji quickly.

“He was safe wording, you fucking idiot.” He growled, helping Genji off the bench. Gabe’s best friend was also DMing; Jack approached them with a blanket, wrapping it around Genji’s small, shaking frame. Genji fell forward into Jack’s chest, sobbing hysterically.

“No, he wasn’t. I told him his safe word was ‘penguin’.” Gabe saw red and stepped towards the man, landing a solid right hook to his jaw. The asshole went down hard.

Gabe turned to check on Genji, but Jack had already led him out of the play area and into the social area.

Gabe hauled the man up and dragged him outside, tossing him on the concrete carelessly. “Don’t come back.” He growled at the man menacingly before slamming the door.

 **End of Gabe’s flashback**

“Is that how they met?” Jesse questioned quietly, squeezing Gabe’s hand. Gabe nodded.

“Jack offered him a place to stay for the night. They cuddled, went on a breakfast date, then fucked that night. Been together ever since.” He chuckled. Jesse smiled.

“That’s really cute.” Gabe nodded in agreement.

“It is.” He paused for a beat. “Let’s go home. Watch a movie. I wanna get you alone.” He moved in closer to Jesse’s ear, nipping the lobe gently. Jesse shivered and stood up.

“Yes sir!” 

———–

They made it home just a little past 11.

“Let’s try a little something, dulcito,” Gabe murmured as he stepped up behind Jesse and held his hips.

Jesse nodded, relaxing into the touch. “Yeah, please?” Gabe bent his head and nipped his earlobe.

“Good. Shirt and pants off, go change into some pretty panties then meet me in the living room.” Gabe’s hand slid from his hip to his ass, gripping a handful before smacking it. Jesse moaned.

“Good boy. You make such pretty noises for me.” Gabe murmured, pressing a kiss to his neck. “Go on.” He patted Jesse’s ass again and let him go. Jesse went to the bedroom to change.

Gabe moved to his play chest, opening it and going straight for a smaller box. He opened it and checked that he had everything before moving to the couch. He spread out a soft blanket on the coffee table, putting a pillow at one end for Jesse’s head.

Jesse came out in nothing but lace panties, his hard cock already straining against the front, a wet spot already forming. The soft pink of the garment was beautiful against his skin, and it matched his slight blush.

“Beautiful, Jesse. Spin around, let me see you.” Jesse bit his lip, but made a slow turn so Gabe could see from all angles. “Mm. Makes me want to eat that ass.” Gabe growled, standing up.

Jesse blushed deeper, pressing a hand to the front of the panties to relieve some pressure. Gabe took both of his hands and lead him to the coffee table, helping him lay down with his head on the pillow. Gabe sat at his hip, opening the box and pulling out a bottle. Jesse watched him confusedly.

“Gonna give you a massage first, baby. That alright?” Jesse nodded, relaxing against the pillows. “Good boy. Tell me your words and then you can relax.” Jesse opened his eyes, meeting Gabe’s.

“Green, yellow, red.” Gabe nodded, pouring some of the oil onto his palm before capping the bottle and setting it to the side.

“Good boy.” Gabe made sure the oil was warm enough between his palms before starting the massage, starting at Jesse’s chest. He rubbed his hands down Jesse’s entire torso, then back up to squeeze twin handfuls of pectorals in either hand. Gabe kept going like that, occasionally stopping to pinch at his nipples lightly. He made sure that Jesse was covered in the oil before he stopped and grabbed a towel, wiping his hands clean.

Jesse looked like he could’ve been sleeping, but his straining erection gave him away. Gabe tucked his fingers under the elastic of the panties, pulling them down enough to reveal his cockhead. Jesse mewled above him. Gabe carefully placed a kiss at the tip before tucking him back in the pink lace and moving up his body again.

“We’re going to try some wax, alright? The candles I have are made for beginners. It shouldn’t hurt you, just a nice, warm feeling.” Gabe pulled a red candle from the tiny box and lit it with a lighter from the same place. He held it high above Jesse’s body, watching the first drop fall onto his oiled stomach. Jesse twitched a little, more surprised than stimulated.

Gabe slowly lowered the candle closer to Jesse’s body, focusing on his pebbled nipples when the candle was just a few inches from the skin. Jesse was gripping the edges of the table and moaning at each drop, hips bucking occasionally. Gabe blew the candle out and smiled. “I’m going to clear the wax and go again, alright? Give me your color.”

Jesse didn’t open his eyes, “I’m green.” Gabe carefully peeled off the red drops from his chest and stomach, scratching lightly. Once Jesse’s chest was clear again, he lit the candle. Gabe held it closer to his body, dripping the almost too hot wax over his sensitive, hard nipples. Jesse twitched at each drop, panting after a few.

Gabe cleared his nipples and started again. Jesse had started squirming, hips bucking up in search of friction. Gabe covered his nipples once more in the hot wax before blowing out the flame and tucking the candle back in the box. He carefully removed the wax from his body again, helping him sit up after a moment. Jesse hugged him immediately.

Gabe wrapped his arms around Jesse’s shoulders and waist, pressing a kiss to his temple. Jesse relaxed in his dom’s arms for a few minutes, still trembling every so often.

“You’re such a good boy, Jesse. You didn’t even touch yourself once. I’m proud of you. Go start a shower so we can get the oil off of you and I’ll reward you.” With that, Jesse slowly stood and made his way to the bathroom, the shower turning on a moment later.

Gabe cleaned up the mess from the short scene, tucking the candle box back into the main chest before going to join his boy in the shower.


	6. 6. No Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: use of the safe word (yellow, Jesse’s not hurt), enema (no scat), bdsm negotiation

With a sob, Jesse threw a hand back to cover his sore ass, to try to protect it. Gabriel waited for him to move it before he brought the wooden spoon down again. After a few more hits, Jesse’s hand came back to block. Gabe sighed and made him stand up. Jesse looked at him with confused, teary eyes. 

“I don't tolerate hands coming back to block, Jesse,” he said firmly, standing and going to the bathroom. Jesse stood there, rubbing his ass and sniffling, waiting for Gabe to return. He came back out to the bedroom, frown still etched on his face. “Come in here, Jess.” Jesse obeyed immediately, walking into the bathroom. There was a red bag hanging up on the curtain rod, bulging. A tube was running out from the bottom, connected to a small butt plug that was resting in the sink. 

Jesse looked at it, then at Gabe, “is that…?” 

Gabe nodded, “a hot water enema, one and a half quarts. Nothing extreme, fairly small, but it will get my point across. So, bend over the sink.” Jesse squirmed before slowly bending over and gripping the edge of the sink. He jumped when Gabe touched his ass, spreading his cheeks carefully. A cold, lubed finger rubbed at his hole before pressing inside, stretching him perfunctory - just enough so the plug wouldn't hurt. 

“Y-yellow?” Jesse whimpered out, knuckles white where he gripped the counter. Gabe withdrew his fingers and wiped them off on a hand towel. “Acknowledged, dulcito. Give me a moment.” He carefully worked the plug in, letting it settle at the thinnest part before he guided Jesse to stand. He was trembling slightly. Gabe tilted his face up by his chin. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m scared. I don't… I don't know how this is going to feel.” Gabe nodded, tucking his hair behind his ears. “It's a punishment, so it isn't going to feel all that great. Instead of bending over like that, I'll hold you. Make it easier for your first time.” Jesse nodded slightly, toes curling. “You aren’t going to really feel much at first, just a little warmth. You’ll start to sweat a little bit, feel some pressure in your stomach. There will be cramping, which is the punishment portion of it; they aren’t going to feel good, but you’ll get through them with deep breathing. If you start feeling nauseous, let me know. There aren’t really any risks involved in enemas as long as you know a little bit about what you’re doing, which I do. You’re in good hands, Jessito. If you’re still too scared for this, I can pull out the cane and give you 15 strokes of that.”

Jesse reached out and touched the bulging bag that hung from the curtain rod. It was warm to the touch. Gabe expected all of that to go into him? “W-what if I can’t hold it?” His face burned deeply. Gabe just caressed his cheek for a moment. “The plug is going to help with that. I’ll be here to help you too. If all else fails, that’s why we’re in the bathroom. You’re expected to hold it for 10 minutes. Do you want to continue with this or should I get the cane?” He made sure to keep his tone level. He didn't want to scare Jesse. 

Jesse squirmed while he quickly considered his choices. “This,” he muttered, face burning hotter. Gabe sat on the counter. “You can sit however you want. Just take gravity into consideration, dulcito.” Jesse bit his lower lip as he considered his options. He slowly moved to bend over Gabe’s thigh, hips against the edge of the counter. Gabe gently rubbed his lower back. “Good boy. I’m going to start it now. Nice and slow. Remember, I don’t accept hard stop safe words on punishments.” Jesse just nodded and buried his face into Gabriel’s thigh. 

Jesse heard a few clicks before Gabe’s hand returned to his back. He waited, holding his breath in anticipation. After a few moments, he became itchy. His scalp was itchy. His stomach was becoming itchy. Jesse made a distressed noise, “I think I’m allergic to it,” he whimpered out, scared. Gabe just chuckled a little.

“Relax, sweetheart. This is really a mild punishment. You’re not allergic, just starting to sweat. The water is warm. It’s like when you drink coffee.” Jesse took a deep breath to relax. 

Oh.

“Gabe, um, I know it’s, um, probably sort of the point, but, ungg. I need to go.” Gabe started to massage the knobs of his spine, one at a time.

“You’re right, baby. It is the point. You’ve got to hold it.” Jesse exhaled sharply and squeezed Gabe’s thigh a little. 

“How much more? I… I’m feeling really, really, really full. I don’t kno-OW.” Jesse whimpered, standing up from his bent over position. His hands flew to his stomach, where it had begun to bulge out a little from the water. His eyes were wide. “Ow… Gabe, it’s…” he gasped sharply. Gabe guided him to bend back over. 

“Breathe slowly, in and out, love. This is your punishment. Do not stand up again without my permission.” His voice was firm but gentle, authoritative but kind as he spoke. Jesse was shaking a little now. “You’ve got just a little more to take, then 10 minutes of holding.” Jesse sobbed at that. Gabriel moved his hand away. 

A few clicks and then Gabe’s hand returned, “There you go, dulcito. You’ve taken it all, such a good boy. Now, 10 minutes. My phone is already timing you. Keep breathing like you are and you’ll be done before you know it.” Gabe scratched his back soothingly, hand moving lower to soothe the still-red skin of Jesse’s ass. “I think this is going to be a great incentive to keep your hands to yourself when you’re being punished, don’t you think?” Jesse just sobbed out a weak ‘yes’.

“Good boy. You’re taking it so well, Jesse. A few more minutes.” Jesse’s body was shaking with small sobs as he concentrated on holding the water, cramps rolling across his stomach in increasingly frequent patterns. He was sure he was going to lose it, embarrass himself even more, when Gabe finally patted his back. “You can stand. I’ll be in the bedroom when you’re done in here.” Jesse stood and the urgency increased, he sobbed loudly. 

“Shh, shh, honey, I know. Go sit on the toilet. You can release now.” Jesse took small, shaky steps. Gabe left, closing the door behind him. 

When Jesse finally returned to the bedroom, eyes rimmed red still, Gabe gave him a gentle smile. “You did so amazingly, Jesse. I am very proud of you. Your punishment is over. Come lay down with me, let’s decompress and talk about it.”

Jesse crawled onto the bed, curling up on Gabe's chest. Gabe pulled the blanket over the both of them, wrapping his thick arms around Jesse's shoulders. They laid in silence for a few minutes, Jesse occasionally sniffling. Gabe eventually reached down and gently tilted his face up so he could catch Jesse's eyes. 

Jesse's face was still flushed, the hair at his ears and temples still slightly sweaty. Gabe reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a water bottle, guiding the smaller man to sit up with him. “Take a few sips, dulcito.” Jesse obliged willingly, eagerly drinking half of the bottle. “Talk to me when you're ready. Tell me how you're feeling. What you learned.” 

Jesse leaned against his chest again, chewing on his lower lip momentarily. “I feel… embarrassed,” he finally whispered out, looking down at his hands. “I feel like I let you down, too.” 

Gabe nodded as Jesse spoke, forming a careful response in his mind. “You didn't ‘let me down’. We hadn't discussed what would happen if you blocked swats, perhaps I should've given you another warning instead of going straight to a new punishment. The embarrassment is over half the point of that particular punishment.” 

“Really embarrassed,” he muttered, staring across the room blankly. His face started to turn red again. 

“Specifically, why?” 

“You had control over everything. I couldn't even give in to my base human functions without your permission. It wasn't… a terrible thing. Just new to me.” 

“I showed you that I can control everything. Does that scare you?” 

Jesse's response was immediate, “no. I trust you. It doesn't scare me. It was just uncomfortable, but not in a hard limit kind of way. More like in a figging sort of way. I didn't enjoy it but it's not a hard limit.”

Gabe ran his fingers through Jesse's tangled hair. “Good boy. You did very well. I'm proud of you.” He pressed a soft kiss to Jesse's temple. “Let's take a nap, then we can find something for dinner. Sound good?” 

Jesse nodded, sliding back under the covers. “Sounds perfect.”


	7. 7 Genji's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags:caning, frottage, mc76, mcgenji, punishment, corner time, mentioned or implied drug use

They always met once a week for dinner, and a scene or two would usually follow. It was also a night used for more intense humiliation without going to Talon. Jesse had gotten many bare-bottomed spankings over the past few weeks while Genji watched, perched happily on Jack’s knee for the show. It seemed like the other sub was never in trouble. 

Jesse opened the door a minute after a sharp knock, grinning already, excited to curl up with Genji and nap before dinner like they usually did. The door swung open and even Jesse wanted to drop to his knees and plead for mercy at the look on Jack’s face. 

Jack had Genji’s wrist in a vice grip, dragging him in behind him without acknowledging Jesse, who had locked the door and started to follow them. Genji had twin tear tracks down his cheeks, old and now dried. Jack went to the kitchen immediately, “Gabe, I need a spoon.” Genji's bottom lip trembled. 

“Jess, get Jack a wooden spoon from my collection.” Jesse had barely stepped in the kitchen before he turned and went to the bedroom, grabbing a spoon that he thought was more tolerable before bringing it back. He offered it to Jack, who took it and let go of Genji’s wrist. 

“Strip and bend over a chair,” his voice was demanding and cold; Jesse was curious as to what Genji could have done to earn this treatment. Genji’s hands shook as he stripped and braced himself against a chair. Jack stood next to him and rested his hand on his lower back for a moment before laying down a hard swat. 

Genji jumped and yelped, making Jesse wince. He hadn’t heard Genji make a noise like that. Instinctively, he gravitated towards Gabriel, wrapping his arm around his waist. Gabe must’ve understood what he needed, because he pulled him into a hug, holding him firmly against his body. 

After a moment, Gabe spoke up, “I hate to interrupt, especially when you’re doling out a punishment, but I think it’s upsetting Jess, so I’m going to take him to the living room.” Jack paused to look up at both men and nodded in understanding. He waited until Gabe had pulled Jesse out of the kitchen before resuming the strikes. 

Jesse turned to look at Gabe, worried. “Do you know what he did?” He whispered, letting himself be led over to the couch. Gabe shook his head. 

“No. Must be something pretty bad or very recent. Jack normally does hand spanking over his knee.” He bent and pressed a kiss to Jesse’s forehead. “Think you’ll be okay in here alone, or do you want me to stay?” 

Jesse grabbed a pillow and curled up with it. “I’ll be okay.” He winced in sympathy at the sound of a solid smack, followed by Genji’s wail of agony. Gabe kissed his forehead again. 

“Don’t worry about him too much, dulcito. He’s got a flair for dramatics, and you know that the spoon makes a loud noise.” Jesse nodded and settled into his spot, letting Gabe tuck a blanket around him. 

Gabe returned to the kitchen and poured Jack a glass of scotch for when he was done, topping his own glass off as well. He leaned against the wall where he could see Genji’s round ass turning a bright red and where, if he were to open his eyes, he would see that Gabe was watching him take his punishment. 

Jack paused and set the spoon down on the counter, smoothing his hand over Genji’s ass for a moment, checking it over. Genji’s arms shook from supporting his upper body. “Stand up,” Jack’s voice left no room for disobedience. Genji stood, his lower lip wobbly and fresh tears running down his cheeks. Jack wiped them away gently. “Why don’t you look at Gabriel and tell him why we had to start our night like this?” Genji shook his head slightly, face heating up. “That wasn’t a request, Genji.”

Genji turned to face Gabe, who had his arms crossed over his broad chest, looking unimpressed and every bit as dominant as Jack had expected him to look. Genji shrunk a little. “I… I had cigarettes, Ecstasy, and LSD i-in my bag.” 

Gabe raised his eyebrows, mock impressed, “Wow. And LSD. Impressive, gatito.” Genji sniffled. 

“They aren’t m-mine!” Gabe shook his head and walked to his medicine cabinet, pulling out a box. “Got a test, Jack. For,” he glanced at the box, “marijuana, amphetamines, methamphetamines, cocaine, and opiates.” 

Jack nodded, grasping the back of Genji’s neck, “well, would you look at that. Always helpful, Gabe. Gotta pee, Genj?” His voice was clipped, a fake happiness to it. Genji shivered under Jack’s hand, a small whimper at the back of his throat. He shook his head.

“I d-don’t.”

“Bummer. We’ll keep on with the spanking until you do, then. Bend back over.” Genji let a soft sob bubble out. 

“Jack, I-I’m sorry!” He wrapped his arms around his torso, squeezing himself. Jack nodded, but didn’t move forward to comfort him. “Do I need to test you or are you going to just tell me and take your punishment?” Genji stayed silent, save for soft sniffles and half sobs while staring at the floor. Jack waited a beat then gripped Genji’s jaw in one hand, firmly making him meet his furious blue eyes.

“Let me rephrase it for you, Genji Shimada. You’ve got two options. Option one is to take the drug test. If you test negative, then I’ll apologize and give you a reward. If you test positive, you’re getting another spanking and then going into the corner until it’s time to eat. After dinner, I’m sure Gabe will let me borrow a paddle before sending you to the corner again. Gabe and I have things we need to talk about, then you are getting caned an indeterminate amount of strikes, not only for doing drugs, but for lying to me about it as well. That’s if you test and fail. Do you understand?” Genji just nodded.

“Option two is to tell me the truth. You’ll still get spanked right now and put in the corner until dinner, but we’ll skip the paddling; I’m sure Jesse would love to cuddle. But before we leave today, you will be caned in front of the both of them. 10 strikes. I would choose very wisely.” Genji shivered. 

“The second one,” he barely whispered. Jack let his jaw go and pulled him into a hug. Genji pressed his face against Jack’s shoulder, sobbing openly now. Jack rubbed his back gently.

“Good boy.” He peeled Genji off of him and pointed to the chair. “Bend over again. Let’s get it done.” Genji bent and hung his head, tears dripping down his nose and onto the wood of the chair. Jack picked up the spoon and began swatting Genji with it again. Genji did his best to stay quiet, but he was soon crying out with each strike, legs shaking. Jack didn’t count how many he doled out, just going until Genji’s knees buckled. 

Jack straightened him up, hugging him again. Genji sobbed into his shoulder again, clinging to him. Jack buried his nose in the thick green hair and let him cry himself out for a few minutes. “Alright. Go stand in the corner, kitten, in the main room. Proper position.” Genji slowly pulled away and walked into the living room and into the corner, keeping his hands on his head and his feet apart.

Jack grabbed the glass of scotch and downed half of it, exhaling harshly when he set it down. Gabe took a sip of his own. “I wouldn’t be as lenient as you are if this was Jesse, so don’t feel bad. I think he’s getting off lightly.” 

“He’s more sensitive than Jesse seems to be. He responds quicker to pain.” 

Gabe chuckled and finished his glass. “Whipped and duped, Jack Morrison.” Jack couldn’t help but chuckle too.

“Yeah, maybe.”

In the living room, Genji was still facing the corner of the room, his hands laced together and resting behind his head. He kept his legs spread apart, too. He was still trembling and sniffling. The sad noises were getting to Jesse. 

He stood up from the couch and walked over to him, carefully touching his ass. Genji yelped and jumped, shaking harder. “It's okay. It's just me.” Genji didn't respond; instead, he just pushed his nose further into the corner. He knew better than to speak when he was in the corner. Jack had instilled that in him early on. 

Jesse could tell he wasn't going to get anywhere with Genji when he was like this, so he walked away, moving back to the spot on the couch. 

Jack retrieved Genji from the corner for dinner; they all ate in relative silence. After the table had been cleared, Gabe and Jack left Genji and Jesse to their own devices for a while.

Jesse took his hand and pulled him into the living room; Gabe and Jack moved to the office to look over business matters. 

Jesse stripped and laid on the big couch, motioning for Genji to lay with him. Genji stripped too and laid mostly on top of Jesse, keeping all pressure off his ass. Jesse started rubbing his back gently, moving down to his sore butt. Genji hissed quietly against Jesse’s pec. He made soft shushing noises, like Gabriel did for him. 

Genji looked down Jesse’s body, admiring his chest and stomach and cock, slowly reaching out to grasp it. Jesse groaned softly. “Ya… ya don’t gotta. ‘M fine like this,” Jesse murmured, still caressing the heated flesh under his hand. Genji bucked his hips gently, his cock stiffening and filling out. Jesse grinned a little. “Straddle me, Genj. Got an idea.”

Genji carefully sat up and settled with his knees on either side of Jesse’s hips, their cocks brushing against each other. Jesse gripped both of their cocks in one of his hands, slowly stroking them. The smaller man moaned, moving closer. “This is a good idea.” 

Jesse grinned and stroked them steadily, eyes fluttering shut at the pleasure. Genji began to roll his hips in time with the thrusts, moaning softly. They continued like that for a few minutes, movements lazy. As they started to pick their pace up, both doms entered the room, watching their subs move together. 

“Hey, Jack?” Gabe asked, loud and purposefully pointed. Both men froze. Jack hummed his response, looking at the two. “Does Genji get to come when he’s getting punished?” 

“He sure doesn't, Gabe. Hey, does Jesse get to without permission?” Jack retorted, playing along. Jesse released their cocks. 

“He doesn't.” 

“We didn't come! No rules were broken!” Jesse argued, willing his erection to fade as Genji laid down into his earlier position, only half on top of him. He nuzzled his face into his chest, reaching back for a blanket. 

Gabe rose one eyebrow, “watch your tone, Jessito.” Jesse blushed a little more, a mumbled ‘yes, sir’ following. Jack moved to sit on the empty couch, setting a thin cane down on the coffee table. 

“I love this game. I was a lawyer for a decade, Jesse. Do I need to walk the steps to prove direct intent to bring about a prohibited consequence?” Jesse threw his head back into the couch, blushing more, “No, sir.” 

Genji saw the cane and curled into Jesse more, trembling slightly. He hugged his waist tighter, eyes watering in anticipation. 

“What are you supposed to be doing, Jess?” Gabe asked, crossing his arms. 

Jesse sighed a little. “Just… just cuddling, sir. I'm sorry. It really was all my idea. Thought it would make him feel better,” he started mumbling at the end, ashamed. 

“And why is this a problem?” 

Jesse bit his lip, rubbing Genji’s back gently. “’cuz he's in trouble?” Gabe nodded, as if to say ‘go on’. “Um, and you weren't watching?” Another nod. Jesse paused, heaving a sigh. “We didn't ask.” 

“Right. You were touching my sub without my permission and you were touching Jack's without his permission. I'm going to let Jack punish you.” 

“Come on over here, Jesse. Bend over my knee.” He slowly untangled himself from Genji, crossing the few steps to the other couch before settling over Jack’s thigh. He jumped a little when Jack rubbed his hand over Jesse's ass, humming. “You look like you've been good lately. No marks.” He gripped the flesh of one cheek and pulled to the side, exposing his dark hole. “You're pretty all over, aren't you?” He teased, brushing his thumb over his hole lightly. 

A loud whap sounded through the room before Jesse registered it as a stinging smack on one cheek. He curled his toes but refused to make a noise. Another landed on his other cheek, then back to the first. Jack kept alternating until he had counted 20, helping Jesse stand. He was bright red, always humiliated at being spanked in front of others and because he was hard now. Jack chuckled and traced his finger down Jesse’s leaking slit, gathering pre on his fingertip before offering it to Jesse. He sucked it in his mouth dutifully. 

Jack smirked. “Good boy. You can go sit down.” He turned and quickly moved to sit with Gabe on the other couch, curling into him. 

Genji walked to Jack slowly, moving on the couch on his knees to bend over the back of it. Jack stood and picked the cane up. “How many are you getting, Genji?” 

“T-ten, daddy.” 

“Why?” 

Genji didn't answer for a long while. Jack whipped the cane down across his ass, a red line blooming already.

“Ow!! One, daddy! Because of what you found!” Jack shook his head. 

“That didn't count as one and you know to be more specific. Try again.” 

“Because of the drugs in my bag.” He whispered, shaking again. With that, Jack laid down the first strike, another red line blooming instantly. Genji shouted, “One!” The caning continuing like that; Genji started crying at 4, and sobbing at 7. He collapsed against the couch after he counted the last stroke, wailing. Jack gathered him into his arms, whispering to him. 

Jesse had watched the entire thing with wide eyes, but he turned to look at Gabe when Jack moved into aftercare. It was too intimate to watch. Gabe looked down at him and pressed a kiss to his head. “I want you to know that if I ever catch you with drugs, that would look like a warm up. You hear me, Jesse McCree?” His eyes went wide and he nodded. Gabe stroked his hair back gently; Jesse let his eyes flutter shut and he leaned against his broad shoulder happily. 

Jack calmed Genji enough to help him get redressed, cooing softly when his pants rubbed the angry welts. He led him over to where Jesse and Gabe were cuddling. Genji stepped forward and bowed lowly, “I'm sorry for ruining the night with my terrible behavior. Thank you for being a gracious host.” 

“You're welcome, gatito. I hope you've learned your lesson. If not, I'm always willing to help,” he said the last part mostly to Jack, who nodded before grasping Genji's hand gently and leading him out. 

Jesse breathed a sigh of relief. “Poor Genji.” Gabe looked amused. “Poor Genji?” Jesse nodded. 

“He got spanked a lot tonight, and then caned. And on top of that, he doesn't get to come.” 

Gabe chuckled, “You would be the one to be concerned if he gets to orgasm or not tonight.” Jesse wiggled on Gabe's lap, looking up at him as cutely as he could. “Do I get to?” 

Gabe leaned down and pecked his lips. “We’ll see.”


	8. 8. Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags: Chastity cage, Prostate massage and milking, Punishment, Stealing, GenReaper, Genji76

Jesse loved going to the opening of a store with Gabe. He was true arm candy at an opening and he played the part well. The store that was having the opening celebration was located in New York, somewhere Jesse had never been. It was exciting to board a plane with his boyfriend and drink champagne in first class. He was thrilled when Gabe told him they would be there for a week, to watch the store and take a small, well earned break.

Jack and Genji were there as well, staying a week in the same hotel as Gabe and himself. Jesse had been ecstatic at that; he had grown very close to Genji and considered him to be his best friend.

Jack and Gabe were both talking to the managers of the store, leaving Genji and Jesse together to walk around and explore the products. Genji immediately led Jesse to the lingerie, running his fingers over the soft lace.

“You thinkin’ about dressin’ up for Jack?” Jesse drawled, feeling the lace for himself at Genji's pleased noise.

Genji nodded, grinning, “Of course. I modeled most of these for him in production. I know which ones he loves.” Genji hooked a finger in a strip of ocean-colored lace, pulling a pair or panties out. He smirked and pocketed them. “You would look great in white.” Genji skimmed through the options and pulled out a pair for him, smirking wickedly. “Here. Gabe will melt. Just wear them under your clothes.”

Jesse took the proffered scrap of lace and stuffed it in his pocket, walking casually to the bathroom. He quickly swapped his briefs for the silky lace, biting a moan off at the contact of his cockhead and the fabric. He turned curiously, admiring his own ass before pulling his jeans back on. Hopefully Gabe would be pleased. He certainly was, with the way his ass looked. The white contrasted beautifully against his tanned skin.

He exited the bathroom, passing Genji, who shot him a knowing smirk as he disappeared into the makeshift changing room. Jesse moved on to looking at the different toys, unable to help the slight flush to his cheeks. Genji appeared beside him, pointing to a dildo with a painted nail. “That one has a fantastic vibrator in the shaft. And a separately controlled one in the head. Jack tortured me with it for a solid hour.”

“You say torture like it's a bad thing, kitten.” Jack slid up behind him, wrapping a strong arm around his waist to draw him close for a kiss. Muscular arms wrapped around Jesse's waist, tugging him backwards slightly. Gabe pressed a greeting kiss to the side of his neck.

Jesse turned to nuzzle his nose against Gabe's scruffy face, smiling. “Mm, you smell so good,” Jesse murmured against his skin, pushing his ass back against his crotch teasingly. Gabe’s hand moved down to his hip, squeezing gently.

“Mm, cariño. Don’t tease me.” Gabe slipped effortlessly into Spanish, voice dropping into a growling whisper for only Jesse’s ears, “ _Can’t wait to get you back to the hotel, bend you over the couch. Have you been a good boy?”_

Jesse shivered hard, hips pushing up instinctively. Jack chuckled to his right, bringing him back from starting the descent into his headspace. “C’mon, Gabe, don't tease him like that. We still have dinner.” Jesse whined at that, looking at Gabe with his best puppy eyes.

Gabe squeezed his hip again. “Jack's right. Dinner first.” Jesse pouted, pushing his lower lip out. Gabe gave it a gentle nip.

Genji had turned in Jack's arms now, wrapping his own around his lover's neck. “Daddy, can I get a toy?” He batted his eyes prettily, only slightly bumping his hips against the older man's. Jack chuckled, resting his hands on his hips.

“You can get a new toy, kitten,” he conceded amiably, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “Pick one out and go buy it.” Jack released his hold on Genji to pull his wallet out, handing him the shiny blue card. Genji grinned and smacked a kiss to Jack's lips before going to peruse his options.

Gabe released him hold on Jesse, much to the younger man's dismay. “Go on and get yourself something too, dulcito.” He slipped his card out from his bifold and offered it to Jesse. He took it and followed after Genji quickly.

“Should we tell them about the panties too? That we didn't pay first?” Jesse asked when he caught up to Genji, who was looking at the array of nipple clamps on the wall. Genji shook his head.

“Nah. The store will never know, and it's only a few bucks. Plus the thrill is half the fun.” Genji plucked a set from the display wall, rubbing the delicate chain between his fingers in thought.

Jesse only thought on it for a moment before shrugging and agreeing, “Yeah, okay.” He wandered the few aisles that held his interest, selecting a decent sized plug with a wireless vibrator. He made his purchase quickly, returning to Gabe with the paper bag, handing him the card and receipt. Gabe glanced at it and grinned before pocketing the card.

“Good choice, baby. That’ll be fun.”

They went to dinner at a fancy steakhouse, drinking expensive wine and chatting happily. After dinner, they moved to the hotel together, finally parting ways to go to their separate rooms. Jesse held Gabe's hand and let himself be led to the lavish suite, grinning wide. He could finally show off the panties.

Gabe took off his jacket, hanging it up on the hook before starting to unbutton his shirt. Jesse ripped his own off, grinning wider now. Gabe's eyes wandered over his exposed chest, humming in appreciation. He reached out and pulled Jesse close, a warm hand covering his pec and then pinching his nipple. Jesse met his eyes and moaned wantonly, bucking his hips forward.

“Such a good, responsive boy, aren't you, love?” Gabe slowly backed him to the bed, turning so he could sit and have Jesse stand between his spread legs. “Take your pants off, dulcito.” Jesse complied quickly, grinning at Gabe's widening eyes when he saw the lacy panties.

“Well, well. Did you get these from the store?” Gabe leaned forward and kissed his hip, hands sliding around to grip his ass over the lace. Jesse pushed his ass back into his hands.

“Mm, yes, sir. Genji picked them. We changed in the bathroom. Been waitin’ all day to show you.” He pushed back into his hands again, making a soft noise of want. Gabe cupped his ass and slid his fingers beneath the fabric, gripping and kneading his cheeks.

“Yeah? I don't remember seein’ you check out. Sneaky boy.” Jesse flushed a little.

“We didn't. Genji said it was alright to change into them since it's your store.” He lifted his hands to rest on Gabe's shoulders, rubbing the muscles of his neck. Gabriel frowned deeply.

“You stole them?”

Jesse shook his head, “no! I mean… kind of, I guess. But it's your store so it doesn't matter, right?” Gabe's frown deepened into a scowl, gripping his ass harder.

“Of course it matters. That's thievery, Jesse. The store is going to take inventory and come up short. Genji did it too?” Jesse nodded slowly. Gabe dug his phone out of his pocket and dialed Jack.

“Hey… have you seen Genji’s panties? … yeah, because they didn't buy them, they changed in the store and wore them out… yeah.” A wicked smirk crossed his lips. “Oh yeah. Deal. Goodnight.”

Gabe pocketed his phone and gave Jesse's ass a firm pat. “You're obviously in trouble. Jack and I decided that the two of you will be punished publicly at Talon. Part of the demonstration next week. Am I understood?” Jesse bobbed his head in understanding.

“Good. I'm very disappointed.” Gabe smoothed a hand over his hair, sighing, “go and get your cage, Jesse.” Jesse deflated visibly.

“I thought I was getting punished next week,” he said meekly, knees squeezing together at the prospect of being locked up. Gabe gave a threatening pat to his ass.

“You're still in trouble now. Go get the cage.” Jesse pulled away and went to the toy bag, grumpily fishing out the cock cage and padlock. He brought it back over to Gabriel, offering it with a pout. “Good. Panties down.” Jesse pulled them down and let them form a pool at his feet. Gabe went to work securing his cock in the cage, clicking the padlock shut. “Now, go and get lube.”

Jesse whined at the back of his throat, but obliged and grabbed the bottle from his bag on the floor. Gabe stood up from the bed and undid his pants. Jesse brought the bottle to him, pouting even more now.

“Thank you. Hands and knees on the bed, dulcito. I'm going to fuck you, take my pleasure, come inside of you, and then we’re going to bed. Color.” Jesse crawled onto the bed and got into position, pushing his ass out enticingly.

“Green, but that's not fair!” Gabe popped the cap on the lube and poured some down the cleft of his ass, spreading it with warm fingers.

“It isn't supposed to be fair. You're in trouble for stealing. That's why you're locked in your cage. Thieves don't get to come, Jesse.” Gabe pushed his index finger inside of Jesse's clenching hole, quickly adding a second one. Jesse whined and dropped down to his elbows, shoving his ass back against Gabe's hand.

“Papí, please? I'm so sorry I stole. I'll be such a good boy.” Gabe purposely sought out his prostate, pressing his fingers against it firmly. Jesse keened, thighs twitching in pleasure. His cock has already filled out as much as the cage allows, pressing against the unyielding plastic and preventing a full erection.

“You're going to be a good boy, that's right,” Gabe encouraged, adding in a third finger to continue the assault on his prostate. “You're going to be a good boy and let Papí fuck you. You don't get to come. Maybe I'll milk your prostate. Drain out all your come so you have nothing to shoot when I decide you're allowed to come,” Gabe teased him, spreading his fingers wide to stretch Jesse's hole in preparation.

Jesse whined, bucking his hips forward. Getting milked was so unsatisfactory, like a ruined orgasm but worse. “No, papí, please. I'm sorry, I'll be good. Please.” Gabe continued to steadily massage at his prostate, enjoying the way he squirmed. Jesse's hips twitched and bucked, subconsciously trying to buck Gabe off of him while simultaneously trying to fuck himself down on his fingers.

Gabe’s other hand came down on his ass harshly, drawing a surprised yelp from the younger man. Gabe kept rubbing firm circles up against his prostate, enjoying Jesse's needy whines. He knew exactly when Jesse started to leak come, the soft sob of defeated acceptance that passed his spit slick lips was a beautiful melody to Gabe's ears. He kept rubbing firm circles over the little mound within, glancing below Jesse to watch his come slowly ooze out in a mockery of an orgasm.

Jesse shuddered, another sob filling the otherwise quiet room. “Good boy,” Gabe muttered, pressing his fingers up harder into the gland to continue to massage out as much come as Jesse's body would give him. His fingers only paused momentarily when there was a knock on the door.

Jack's voice filtered through the wood, “It's us.”

Gabe shoved his fingers in deeper, wrenching a strangled noise from his tired sub. “Stand up,” he ordered of Jesse, his free hand moving to help him off the bed while keeping the fingers of his other hand busy with continuing the slow torture. Jesse’s knees buckled slightly as Gabe slowly led him to the door.

It opened to reveal Jack, dressed in his sweats, holding Genji by the D-ring of his collar. A wicked smile crossed his face when he took in the sight before him. “Oh good. You're better at that than I am, would you mind emptying Genji once you're done?”

Gabe twisted his fingers purposefully, smirking at the way Jesse bucked his hips and clenched his fists. “Of course. Come on in.” He led Jesse back to the bed slowly, withdrawing his fingers to let him get back into position. His breathing was labored and there were tears streaked down his face and shining in his eyes when he looked back at Gabe pleadingly.

“I-I'm duh-done. No m-more le-left,” he stuttered, clenching the sheets in his fists. Gabe smoothed a hand down one cheek before slapping it sharply.

“I'm going to be the judge of that, dulcito. Face forward.” Jesse complied, dropping his head with a sniffle. Gabe poured more lube over his fingers and gently pressed them in, humming reassuringly at Jesse's whine when he pressed against the gland again. “Good. Relax for me, Jess. Let me get it all out.” Gabe worked his fingers for a few more minutes, Jesse's cock leaking a bit more while he shuddered.

“Good. Good boy.” He moved Jesse to lay down at the head of the bed, tucking him under the blanket. “I'm right here if you need me, baby.” He pressed a kiss to his damp temple and straightened up, leveling his gaze at Genji. “Same position, Gato.”

All Genji needed to spur him into action was a sharp swat from Jack. He crawled on the bed and positioned himself on his elbows and knees, toes curled in anticipation. Gabe moved to the small kitchenette and washed his hands while he shifted uncomfortably.

Gabe grabbed the bottle of lube and drizzled a fair amount down the cleft of Genji's ass, drawing his fingers through it to circle as his pucker. Genji whined, dropping his forehead to his arms. Gabe carefully pushed a finger in, watching him tense up, “what's your color, Genji?”

Jack was sitting on the bed at Jesse's feet, watching Gabe work Genji open. “Yellow,” he whimpered, hands balling into fists. Gabe paused his fingers, looking at Jack for guidance.

“Why are you yellow, honey?” Jack smoothed a hand down Genji's exposed back.

“I.. I don’t want to be milked,” he whined, petulance bleeding through his tone. Jack frowned, reaching out to make Genji look at him.

“Do you deserve it? Or is it cruel?” Genji frowned, nose scrunching together in frustration.

“Probably, but-“ Genji was cut off.

“No, just answer the question. Is it cruel?”

“No, but-“ Genji was cut off again.

“Ah. Do you deserve it?”

Genji's jaw clenched for a moment before he relaxed and pressed his face into the blankets. Jack nodded, sitting back. “That's what I thought.”

Gabe slowly started to work him open, getting 3 fingers in before he started to focus on Genji's prostate. Genji wouldn't have much to massage out, seeing as he came almost daily, but Gabriel made sure that he wrung out every bit that he could from Genji's tired body.

Genji was in tears at the end, like Jesse had been. Jack carefully cleaned him up, helping him back into his sweatpants before carefully pressing him to his knees in front of Gabe. Jack shot him an expectant look, making Genji's face flush deeper. He leaned forward, pressing his face against Gabe's thigh, nuzzling his nose against Gabe's zipper. “Thank you for punishing me,” he whispered, eyes fluttering closed.

Gabe let his hand fall to the top of Genji's head, pushing his fingers through the damp, lime green locks. “You're welcome. Don't make me do it again, gato.” Jack helped him up, wrapping his arm around Genji's waist.

“Thanks, Gabe. See you at Talon in 2 days,” with that, he led his exhausted sub out of the room. Gabe washed his hands again and walked to the bed, crawling in with Jesse.

Jesse migrated to him instantly, seeking his warmth and comfort. Gabe wrapped his arms around his frame, nuzzling his nose into Jesse's messy hair. Jesse was asleep quickly now that Gabe was there. Gabe followed him into slumber shortly after.


	9. 9. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall out of the last chapter

Jesse watched nervously as Gabriel packed his bag for the night ahead at Talon. He was dreading the public punishment that was planned for him that night.

  
Gabe knew Jesse was watching him regard his inventory and place things in his bag for the night, so he took full advantage of it. He packed a few of the harsher implements – a short cane, an aluminum paddle, a tawse – but he knew that he wasn't going to use them unless something changed drastically. Part of the punishment was the sense of looming dread in the pit of Jesse's stomach. Gabe only planned to use his hand.

  
The spanking at Talon was going to be a mild one, the true punishment lying in the humiliation of everyone knowing why he was being spanked, combined with watching him get spanked over his dominant’s knee, ass bared for all to see.

  
Jesse had been stuck in his cock cage since that night in the hotel room, and he was not happy about it. The next day he had pleaded with Gabe to take it off, but the whining fell on deaf ears.

On their first day home, Jesse tried to resume the begging, but stopped quickly at the threat of a piece of ginger. The next day, he only asked twice- once in the morning, tone sweet and demure, and once in the evening, right before bed with a pouty lip and doe eyes. Neither had worked. And now, the day of his punishment, he hadn't asked yet, waiting until Gabe was finished packing.

  
When he zipped up the duffel bag for their night ahead, Jesse moved forward, wrapping his arms around Gabe's waist while pressing his face to his toned back. Gabe patted his arm fondly, a smile crossing his handsome features. “Can we cuddle, papí?” Jesses voice was a sweet, low murmur against the fabric of his t-shirt. Gabe nodded, turning around to wrap his arms around Jesse as well.

  
“Of course, mi amor,” he replied in the same tone, letting him go to grab his hand and press a soft kiss to the back of it. “Bed or couch?”

  
“Bed.” Gabe chuckled quietly and led him to their bed, pulling his shirt and sweats off before pulling back the blanket. Jesse followed Gabe's motions, stripping to his boxers before climbing in. Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him close while he angled his hips so the hard plastic of the cock cage pressed against Gabe's thigh pointedly.

  
Gabe reached down and cupped him gently, a small, satisfied smile crossing his lips at Jesse's tiny noise. “You've been a good boy today, Jesse. Maybe you'll get the cage off before tonight.” He slid his fingers further between Jesse's legs to press against his hole lightly. Jesse's toes curled.

  
“Please, papí,” he whispered, pushing down against his hand. “Please, I want your cock.” Gabe withdrew his hand and rolled to hover over Jesse's body.

  
He leaned down and kissed him softly, “no. We’re taking a nap before Talon tonight.” He reached over and turned the lamp off, rolling back to his side before pulling Jesse close again. Jesse whined for a moment, pressing his face against Gabe's chest.

\--------

  
“Tonight's demonstration is hands on,” Gabe announced as he stepped onto the platform, Jesse following close behind. On the platform, two chairs were placed in the middle; Gabe sat on one, pulling Jesse to sit on his lap.

“Tonight's subject is how to properly punish your sub. There's not one right way to do it, but there's definitely wrong ways, and one way would be to flat out abuse or harm them.”

  
“Your sub should never feel worthless at any time. Not before, not during, and especially not after. They should feel safe and cared for, even if they're uncomfortable or in pain. They should know that you don't hate them,” he continued, rubbing a small circle with his thumb over Jesse's hip. “It's important that your sub knows the difference between disappointment and anger, as well. You should never punish while angry, that's another completely wrong way to go about administering a punishment.” To his left, Jack was stepping onto the platform, holding Genji's hand as he led him along, a small box in his other hand. Jack sat in the empty chair and pulled Genji on his lap, setting the box between the two chairs.

  
“My go-to way to punish my sub is to spank him, the severity and implement is dependent on the wrongdoing. In some cases, it doesn't just stop at a spanking, other times an additional punishment will be added on, like a week in a chastity cage or bedtime spankings for a few days as a reminder. I try to stay consistent when my sub needs correction. For example, Jesse, when do you get the belt?” Jesse flushed from the tops of his ears down to his neck, looking down at his hands.

  
“Uh… when I fail an exam or class,” he responded, loud enough so that he wouldn't have to repeat himself again. Gabe squeezed his hip, signaling him to stand up. Jesse bit his lip before standing.

  
“That's right. And what happens when you lie?”

  
“Oh… please, Gabe, no,” he pleaded quietly, eyes shining slightly.

  
“What happens when you lie to me?” He repeated, tone firmer now.

  
“I get caned,” Jesse whispered worriedly. Gabe kept his face straight.

  
“I couldn't hear you.”

  
“I get caned,” he repeated, louder, his voice wavering.

  
“I would group stealing in with lying. Being dishonest to the store.” Jesse squirmed where he stood, glancing aside to look at Genji.

  
Genji wasn't naked for once; he was wearing his collar and little clip ears. He looked just as nervous, picking at his cuticles and refusing to look up.

  
“Go ahead and tell everyone what you did to warrant the punishment you're about to get,” Gabe encouraged. Jesse turned to face the crowd of people, not looking at one specific person.

  
“I, um, st-stole from a store.” Gabe waited a moment before hooking his finger in Jesse's back belt loop, pulling him to stand next to him.

  
Gabe reached over and unbuttoned Jesse's pants, pushing them down around his ankles. While Gabe finished taking his pants and underwear down, Jack spoke up.

  
“Genji and Jesse did it together, which is why they're getting the same punishment right now. When we found out about it, Gabe milked their prostates and locked Jesse in a cock cage. We were on a trip and I hadn't thought to bring Genji’s cage, so when Gabe was done, I took him back to our room and edged and denied him a few times. As soon as we got home, I locked him in his cock cage.” Genji's cheeks were reddening steadily as Jack spoke, keeping his eyes on his hands in his lap. “After his spanking tonight, he'll get to choose between two more days in chastity, or 5 days of bedtime spankings.”

  
Gabe had finished removing Jesse's clothes while Jack spoke, nodding occasionally. “Making him choose between two punishments is a good mental addition to punishing him. Neither option is pleasant and it reiterates that there are negative consequences connected to the offense.” Jack helped Genji to stand and remove his pants and briefs, guiding him over one knee while using the other to trap his legs. Gabe did the same thing.

  
“What neither sub knows is that there's an additional aspect to this spanking, besides the embarrassment of getting spanked in public like naughty brats,” Jack leaned over and grabbed the box, setting it on Genji's back to open it. He pulled out a Tupperware container full of water, two freshly carved ginger plugs floating in it. He opened the lid and offered it to Gabe, who took one of the ginger pieces and nodded his thanks. Jack took the other and set it down on the platform again, with the first box.

  
Genji visibly tensed up once the smell hit him. He grasped Jack's ankle tightly. “Daddy, no, please... I'm sorry!” He pleaded, kicking his feet in protest. Jesse looked up at Genji's pleas, a quiet whine coming from the back of his throat when he saw Jack holding the root.

  
Gabe spread Jesse's ass with one hand, pushing the tip of the makeshift plug against Jesse's hole. He slowly started to work it in, pushing and pulling and twisting until it settled at the neck. Jesse had his toes curled and a vice grip on the leg of the chair. Gabe rubbed his lower back gently. “Good job, dulcito,” he murmured, just for Jesse to hear.

  
Next to him, Jack had done the same thing to work the plug in. Genji was already more vocal about it, whines passing his lips constantly. “Daddy, please! It burns! I've learned my lesson, please!” Jack's response was to start spanking him, landing a harsh swat on one cheek, then the other. Gabe followed suit after setting his watch for 5 minutes.

  
It didn't long for Jesse to start crying out at each swat, involuntarily clenching his ass at each swat, only making the burning from the ginger worse.

Genji was vocal immediately. Both doms spanked their boys in tandem until Gabe's watch chirped, stopping to remove the ginger and put it back in the Tupperware container.

  
Jesse was panting slightly as he waited over Gabe's thigh, digging his nails into the leg of the chair. Genji hadn't stopped making a plethora of whining and displeased noises since the ginger had been pushed into place.

“Daddy, please, I'm so sorry. I won't do it again, please!”

  
“Hush, Genji. Do not speak again unless it's your safeword or I ask you a question. Do you understand?”

  
Genji let out a pitiful noise before saying, “yes, daddy."

  
Gabe had begun to gently rub his hand over Jesse’s warmed ass, soothing the sting away slightly. Jesse let his body go limp in submission under Gabe's hand, relaxing more when Gabe’s thighs relaxed. It was a signal that Jesse had picked up on, unsure if Gabe knew of it. Jesse had learned that his spanking was over once Gabe let himself relax.

  
He had become so focused on Gabe that the sound of Jack's hand connecting with Genji's ass startled him, making him jump slightly. Gabe rubbed his back soothingly. Jack continued to spank Genji until he was sure that Genji was truly sorry and not just acting like it to end the punishment. Jack helped him stand when he was finished, stooping down after to grab Genji's briefs and help him get redressed.

  
Gabe helped Jesse off from over his lap, wiping his tears with his thumbs before helping him get redressed. When Jesse looked up and out at the crowd, he was surprised that it had mostly dispersed, only a few people still looking at them. He looked at Gabe in confusion.

  
“Most people know that after a scene like that, even if it's a part of a demonstration, there won't be a clean wrap up since we’re moving into aftercare. It's not courteous to watch a couples’ aftercare outright,” he explained, pulling Jesse close to hug him tightly. Jesse melted against his strong frame, wrapping his arms around his waist.

  
Next to them, Jack had sat back down and helped Genji straddle his hips, keeping his ass from touching anything. Genji had his arms wrapped around Jack’s neck with his face buried against it. Jack’s hands were under Genji's shirt, rubbing slow circles against his warm skin.

  
Gabe pressed a gentle kiss to his temple, “do you want to stay here or go home for some real aftercare?” Jesse leaned against him heavily, eyes drooping slightly.

  
“Let's go home, please. I'm tired.” Gabe nodded, stepping off the platform and offering his hand to Jesse to help him down. Jesse took it and stepped down, staying close as Gabe led him out of the club. 


	10. 10. Sub Swap

**Tags: Butt plugs, Blow jobs, Caning, Cock ring, Mc76, GenReaper**

“Genji, come kneel.” Genji slowly got up and moved to kneel between Jack’s spread legs, looking up at him innocently. Jack leaned down and whispered to him quietly for a few moments before getting an enthusiastic nod. 

Gabe moved over to Jesse, sitting on the edge of the couch before pulling Jesse to sit up. He pulled him close, lips brushing his ear. “Do you wanna blow Jack?” Jesse nodded quickly. “You want him to dom you for a little?” He nodded again, grinning now. Gabe pulled back and glanced at Jack, giving him a nod. “Good boy. Go trade places with Genji.” 

Jesse got up quickly, Genji rising at the same time; they swapped places with each other. 

Jesse stared up at the silver-haired man, taking in his scarred but handsome face and his piercing blue eyes. Jack reached out and gently tangled a hand in Jesse’s messy hair, finding a grip at the base of his neck. “You are handsome, aren’t you?” Jesse shivered under the praise. “Yeah. Good boy.” He murmured, letting go of his grip in Jesse’s hair to slide his hand down and grip the back of his neck. “You wanna suck my cock, sweetheart?” 

Jesse nodded eagerly, reaching out to fumble with the button on Jack’s jeans. Big, warm hands covered his, a chiding noise following. “Ask me nice and pretty, Jesse. I know Gabe’s training you better than that.” Jesse slowly rose and moved to straddle the fully clothed man, wrapping his arms around his neck. He licked his lips lightly, moving in to kiss Jack. 

Jack kissed him back, releasing his neck to slide one hand between his cheeks, pressing gently at his pucker. His other hand moved to grip his cock, stroking him firmly with expert fingers. Jesse moaned into their kiss, rocking his hips to chase both sensations. Jack pulled back a bit. “You have to earn the right to come with me, Jesse. Go and get a cock ring and a plug.” He groped one cheek firmly before patting his ass and helping him to stand. Jesse quickly left to get the requested items. 

Genji was bent over Gabe’s knee already, legs spread as wide as he could get them to, with two fingers working him open lazily. Genji was writhing, his own fist in his mouth to keep himself quiet. Gabe pulled his fingers out and tilted him to have his ass in a higher position before grabbing his bottle of lube and pouring more directly in Genji’s gaped hole. He slicked his fingers up again and started to work in three. 

Jesse returned with the ring, plug, and a bottle of lube. “Good boy. Stay standing.” He took the ring from Jesse and nudged his legs apart. “Has Gabe ever put one around your balls before?” Jesse shook his head. “That’s what I’m going to do. Let me know if it’s too intense for you, okay?” Jesse nodded as Jack carefully took ahold of his sac. His eyes fluttered shut as fingers massaged and rolled his balls, hips stuttering every so often. Jack snapped the ring around his sac, giving him a final, firm squeeze. Jesse moaned breathily. 

“There you go. Good job, Jess. Come and sit like you were.” Jesse slowly moved to straddle him again, acutely aware of every movement and touch now. Jack grabbed the bottle of lube and popped the cap, coating his fingers without breaking eye contact with the man on his lap. He slowly rubbed the pad of his index finger around his hole, pressing in gently. Jesse’s breathing hitched but he stayed still, hands on Jack’s shoulders now. Jack let him lift and lower himself on his finger at his own rate to get started, watching his muscles twitch. 

On the other side of the room, Genji had been worked open enough to take Gabe’s cock later, but for now, Gabe had him on his knees between his legs. He had one hand in his soft green hair, the other was wrapped around his own hard cock. Genji was straining towards it, trying to get his lips around it, but Gabe held him there by his hair. “What an eager little cockslut you are, gatito. How bad do you want it, huh? What are you willing to do for it?” 

Genji cried out wordlessly, staring up at Gabe with half lidded eyes. “Let’s go check on Jack and Jesse. See if they need any help. Maybe you can earn my cock.” Gabe stood up, but didn’t let go of Genji’s hair, until he made to stand. “No, no. It’s a few feet. You’re going to crawl for me. Be a good, good boy and crawl over to your master. Go on.” Genji struggled with himself for a moment. Jack normally didn’t make him crawl, even really short distances. It wasn’t a hard limit of his, but he did find it more humiliating than he liked. 

He slowly lowered himself onto his hands and started crawling over to Jack and Jesse, moving between Jack’s legs, right behind Jesse, up on his knees now. His bit Jesse’s hip then nuzzled him, shifting to rub his cock against Jack’s shin. That earned him a sharp, burning swat from Gabe. “No one told you that you could do that, gatito.” Genji scowled at the darker man. 

Jack watched it all with amusement, all while continuing to finger Jesse open. Gabe was strict, harsher than he was, and Genji liked to push boundaries and limits, bend the rules. Jack let a lot slide with fond admonishment when he was playing with his pet. Gabe wouldn’t let anything slide and would correct it with a firm hard. It was always fun to watch Genji and Gabe play. Jesse’s weight pressing against his chest brought him back to his current location. 

Jesse had slumped against him, whining high in his throat. Jack curled his fingers, seeking out his prostate. Jesse straightened up quickly, groaning loudly. “F-fuck! Oh please. Please, let me come. Please let me… anything! Ugh!” Jesse clamped down around his fingers, whining again. 

Jack looked up at Gabe with a wicked smirk. Gabe met his eyes, smirking back. Two unruly subs? That could be fixed and entertain the two dominants at the same time. 

Gabe spread out a blanket in the middle of the living room, snapping to get Genji’s attention. When Genji looked, annoyed at the snapping, he pointed at the spot next to him. “Here. Now.” Genji slowly stood up, defiantly keeping eye contact with Gabe as he walked the few steps to stand next to him. Gabe chuckled darkly, laying a hand on his shoulder before pushing him on his knees. “Proud of yourself?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Genji rebutted, a cocky look on his face. Gabriel circled him once, smirk becoming more menacing. “Remember the way you’re feeling right now, Genji, all the pride. Hope it’s worth it in the end.” 

Jesse watched it all unfold with hungry eyes, leaning back into Jack’s chest. His eyes fluttered shut as Jack curled his fingers within his ass. He moaned softly, throwing his head back against Jack’s shoulder. “Pl-please. Please let me co-come. I wan-ohh,” Jesse moaned low in his chest, spreading his legs even further apart. Jack kept slowly working his fingers in and out, taking him to four carefully. 

Gabe had left the room for a moment, coming back with a thin cane, a plug, lube, and a dark smirk on his lips. Genji’s eyes widened a little. “Down on your hands and knees. Now.” He demanded, squatting down. As soon as Genji was bent forward from going to rest on his hands, Gabe whipped the cane across this ass, smirking at his wordless cry. He quickly lubed his fingers and started working Genji open again, quick and efficient. 

Genji couldn’t work actual words, just letting out long, whiny whimpers. Gabe pushed the plug in, grinning when Genji nearly screamed. “Good job. Good boy.” He murmured, standing back up. He whipped the cane across his ass again, watching the red line bloom with satisfaction. 

Across the room, Jack had finally pulled his cock out from his pants and was guiding Jesse slowly down the length. Jesse’s thighs shook with the desire to slam down, but Jack held his hips tightly. 

“There you go. That’s a good boy.” Jack murmured once he had taken all of his cock. Jesse shivered, arching his back. “Go on, sweetheart. Ride me.” That was all Jesse needed before he started bouncing himself on Jack’s cock, crying out breathily each time his ass met Jack’s thighs. 

Genji had taken a few more cane strikes and was now blowing Gabe, head bobbing quickly. Gabe had a fist in his hair and was fucking his face. He held Genji down completely while he came, grunting quietly before slowly releasing Genji’s hair and stroking it lightly. 

Genji sat back, gasping. He looked debauched, a thick plug spreading his ass open, lips cherry from abuse. Gabe knelt down and grabbed his cock, stroking firmly. “Come when you can.” Gabe murmured, watching him intently. 

It didn’t take long for Genji to find his release, spilling over Gabe’s fist with a cry. 

Across the room, Jesse’s thighs were burning with effort. He was so close. He was almost there. Just a little more… Jack was smirking. “Wanna come?” Jesse nodded eagerly. 

Jack removed the cock ring from around his balls and stroked him hard and fast. Jesse shrieked as he shuddered through his orgasm, clenching hard around Jack. When Jesse had stopped coming, Jack’s hands slid to his hips, lifting him enough so he could thrust into Jesse freely. Soon enough, he came deep inside of the younger man, groaning in pleasure. 

Gabe had already cleaned Genji up and taken the plug out by the time Jack’s breathing had evened out. Gabe led him over to Jack, carefully picking up Jesse. Genji curled up against Jack, eyes closed already. 

Gabe wiped the come off of Jesse’s stomach and ass, sitting on the couch and settling in comfortably. He let Jesse straddle him, burying his face in Gabe’s neck. Gabe tugged a blanket over the two of them and leaned back, letting his eyes slip shut. 

Swapping subs for a scene was always a satisfying experience.


	11. 11. Colossal Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops
> 
> **tags: insecure Jesse, Caning, Paddling, Spanking, Punishment, Corporal punishment, Belting**

The clack of a keyboard filled the room of Gabriel’s home office as he worked quietly. He didn’t bother looking up when there was a knock, just murmuring permission to enter. It could really only be one person. 

His sugar baby, his sub. Jesse sauntered in, foregoing the visitor’s chair and walking behind Gabe’s desk. He slid into Gabe’s lap, blocking him from working. Gabe sighed, “Yes?” 

Jesse wrapped his arms around Gabe’s neck and peppered sweet kisses along his jaw until he reached his lips. Gabriel kissed him back, resting his hand on the smaller man’s thigh. 

“Mm, hi Papí,” He murmured, using the tone he reserved for when he wanted something or needed to say something that would be unpleasant to Gabe’s ears. He splayed his hand in the middle of Gabe’s chest, admiring the muscle there. 

“I’m busy, sweetheart. Do you need something?” He tried to keep his frustration out of his tone. Jesse pawed at his chest a little more, a slight pout of his lips. 

“I missed you. I wanted to cuddle. Maybe watch a movie.” He pouted more. He definitely wanted something. 

“I’ve got a vid-conf with Jack in 10 minutes.” 

Jesse walked his fingers down the center of Gabe’s abs, eyes glinting mischievously. “Reschedule it?” Gabriel gently took his hand and set it on his lap, mouth set into a firm line. 

“No, Jesse.” Jesse rolled his hips against Gabe’s crotch, moving his mouth to Gabe’s neck to press hot kisses along a tendon there. Gabe growled lowly, “Do I need to spank you?” 

Jesse moaned softly, “Yes. Please.” Gabe urged him to stand. 

“Later. Go on.” Jesse frowned, crossing his arms. Gabe was about to respond when his laptop started chiming. He accepted the video call from Jack.

Jack looked relaxed and happy. He was on week two of a long vacation in Hanamura with Genji, enjoying everything Japan had to offer. They exchanged greetings then jumped right in to business talk. Gabe smiled a little when he saw Genji’s green head peek out from his lap, Jack petting his hair while he rested. 

“What a good boy you have,” Gabe murmured during a lull in their conversation, both looking over their own notes. 

“I’m surprised you don’t have Jesse with you. What did you do about it?” Gabe’s eyebrows drew together and he glanced at Jesse, who found the grain of the wood fascinating. 

“About what?” 

Jack shook his head. “He didn’t tell you? Impressive.” As he spoke, he moved his laptop so that Gabe could see more of Genji. Naked and asleep, dried tears on his cute face, but what Jack was really showing him was his red, raw ass, a thick black plug peeking out from between his cheeks. 

“They went on sprees and partied. Genji maxed his credit card and took his checking account negative; I’m sure Jesse is in the same situation. And I was just sent pictures of him smoking cigarettes with a drink in his hand while he was hanging off of Jesse at a club. I don’t know about you, but I never gave permission for Genji to go clubbing, so apparently, when they’re ‘studying’, they’re getting shitfaced.” Gabe turned his head to look at Jesse expectantly, but Jesse was still tracing the grain of the wood with his bare toes.” 

“Interesting. Thank you.” They wrapped up their conversation quickly after that. Gabe shut his laptop quietly. “Well?” 

“It’s what I was tryin’ to tell you.” Gabe frowned deeply. 

“I’m not stupid, Jesse. I know Genji wouldn’t have told him about it while they’re on their vacation. Jack must’ve received the bill. So, how long have you been sitting on this little bit of information?”

Jesse shrugged his shoulders a little. “We went shoppin’ ‘bout 3 weeks ago.” Gabe hummed. 

“Interesting.” He turned back to his laptop and opened up the banking website, signing into his account. His accounts were fine, of course, but it also showed his joint accounts with Jesse. 

“-$150.43. Wow, Jesse. That’s…. wow. And your limit on your card is $2,000, and that’s maxed out. Explain to me how you spend that much, when I pay off your credit card every month, and give you $1,500 a week, all of which you haven’t really been earning, now have you?”

Jesse’s face turned red, eyes never leaving the floor. “We just kept going to different stores ‘n I like Amazon a little too much, I guess. I’m really sorry, Gabi.” 

Gabe held up his hand to silence him, “I only have a few rules, and they’re not ridiculous or unreasonable, and you haven’t been able to follow them recently. You haven’t deserved your weekly allowance for about a month now, and then you go and pull a stunt like this? I am not happy with you, Jesse. Go to our room, I’ll deal with you when I calm down.” 

Jesse finally looked up, eyes teary, but he nodded. “Can… Can I have a kiss?” He barely even whispered it. Gabe was going to tell him no, tell him that he’d better go to their room now before he made it worse on himself, but when he looked up, he felt himself soften. Gabe sighed and stood up, pulling Jesse to stand in front of him. 

“If you’re scared that I’m going to break up with you, don’t be. Just because I’m upset at you doesn’t mean that I hate you.” He kissed him softly then sat back down in his chair. “Now, go to our room, Jesse.” Jesse nodded and moped out of the room.

Gabe turned back to his laptop and made a transfer to Jesse’s account to bring him out of the negative, then made the minimum payment required on the credit card so Jesse didn’t have much to spend. He sighed and shut the lid of the laptop quietly before standing and going to their room. 

Jesse was on the bed, curled up under a blanket with his head under the pillows. Gabe sat on the edge of the bed. “Sit up and look at me.” Jesse slowly sat up, facing Gabe while biting his lip. 

“My rules that you are expected to follow on a normal basis are not unfair. You’re to keep yourself healthy, make good grades, and don’t cause trouble. I just checked your grades again, and they’re even worse than they were the last time that I checked. I pay for you to go to college so that you can earn a degree, not skip and flunk the courses. Did you think that I don’t check your grades weekly?” 

“No, sir. I just…” He paused, biting his lip again. Gabe watched him as he tried to quickly think of a reason why he was failing a few classes that wouldn’t upset Gabe as much. 

“Boy, don’t even think about lying to me right now.” Jesse blushed to the tips of his ears, looking down at his hands. 

“You’re failing because when you’re supposed to be studying, you’re out parting with Genji. Getting drunk, smoking cigarettes, staying out late, lying to me about where you are. None of that floats, Jesse. None of it.” Gabe grabbed a notepad that he kept on his bedside table and handed it to Jesse, along with a pen. 

“You’re failing math, so let me help you get in a little practice. 5 for thinking about lying to me. Write it down.” He paused while Jesse scribbled it on the first line. “Failing 2 classes. 15 each.” Jesse marked it down, looking at Gabe desperately. “Don’t speak. Not yet. You’re allowed to drink, I don’t care that you drink, but you’re not supposed to drink without letting me know that you are. Getting drunk is one thing. Getting shitfaced is another. That’s completely out of line and unhealthy. 10 for it.”  
Gabe looked at the paper. “Total it out so far.” 

“45, sir,” Jesse whispered. 

“Good. Cigarettes. You can smoke occasionally, only when I do and only with me. 10 for that. Staying out late on a school night, 10 for that. Lying to me about where you are, 25 for that. What’s the total now?”

Jesse’s lower lip wobbled as he answered meekly, “90.”

“And we haven’t even talked about your account situation. Maxing your card out, 15. Taking your account -$150, 20. Total?”

“125, sir.” Jesse paled. 

“I’m very, very disappointed, Jesse, but I’m not cruel. We’ll do a warm up first then 20 with my belt. I’ll give you a small break, then 25 with the wooden paddle. Another break, then 25 with the cane, then we’ll see how your ass is doing. Am I understood?” Jesse nodded. He knew he earned it, there was no point in arguing. 

“Good. Stand up, strip completely.” Jesse complied quickly, dropping his clothes in the hamper before going to stand in front of Gabe. He was quickly pulled over Gabe’s lap, his hand rubbing over Jesse’s ass gently. “No need to count these, it’s just your warm up. This is not a fun spanking, you are expected to keep your legs down and your hands out of the way. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Gabe rubbed his thigh gently before beginning, sighing heavily. He placed firm swats over the entirety of Jesse’s ass, going slowly at first, then surprising him with a volley of rapid-fire smacks. Jesse crossed his arms and buried his face in them, grabbing the sheets at particularly hard swats. He continued until Jesse’s ass turned a nice shade of pink, resting his hand over the warm skin.

“Stand up, Jess. Go get one of my belts.” Jesse stood slowly on slightly shaky legs before going to the dresser. He pulled out one of Gabe’s belts and brought it back to him, offering it meekly. “Thank you.” Gabe folded the belt over, grasping the buckle in his fist. “Back over my lap, dulcito. 20 with the belt, for thinking about lying to me and for failing a class.” Jesse nodded and bent over his lap, grabbing the comforter in anticipation. 

“Count for me.” He landed the first strike and paused, waiting until Jesse counted it before landing the second. Jesse twitched and counted it.

“I am very disappointed that you thought about lying to me, Jesse. Lying to me is unacceptable.” He landed three more, pausing so Jesse could count and breathe. “Failing a class is also unacceptable, Jess. You’re very smart. There’s no reason that you should be failing. You have all the time in the world to study, even in between fun things.” He kept bringing the belt down across his pink ass in a steady pattern as he spoke, tightening his grip around Jesse’s waist to keep him over his lap. When he paused, Jesse panted out a soft, “10.”

“Good boy,” He murmured, lining the belt up. “10 more then a break. You’re smarter than this, Jesse. I know you can do better than this. And from now on, you will. No more late nights on school nights. When you have class in the morning, you’re in bed by midnight. Am I understood?” He brought the belt down over and over as he spoke, pausing to let Jesse answer. 

“17, yes, sir!” He cried out, gripping the sheets in tight fists. Gabe gave him the last three quickly, rubbing his back after. “20, Gabe, I’m sorry!” Gabe helped him stand, positioning him between his legs. 

“I bet you are sorry.” He murmured, holding both of his hands. “That doesn’t change the fact that you did it and need to be punished, does it?” Jesse sniffled, looking at his feet. 

“No, sir.” Gabe stroked his hair softly. 

“Exactly. Do you deserve this?” 

Jesse bit his lip, curling his toes into the carpet. “…Yes, sir… maybe not so many…” he trailed off quietly. Gabe raised an eyebrow. 

“Alright. Why is that?” 

Jesse squirmed a little. “I think smoking and drinking should be 10 together. I don’t remember being told I had a curfew on class nights, so maybe the 10 for being out late could be thrown away?” His voice was soft, non-argumentative while he explained his point of view. “35 for the accounts is maybe too much? I think 20 would be fair…? And maybe a cut in the weekly allowance for a while, instead?” 

Gabe nodded thoughtfully. “Alright. What would your new total be?”

“70 left.” Gabe grasped his chin gently, making him meet his eyes. 

“What are we learning from this?” 

Jesse held onto his wrist lightly, using him as an anchor. “I have a curfew on class nights. You don’t want me smoking frequently or without you. I shouldn’t get plastered. Lying is the worst of all. I shouldn’t fail classes. And, um, I need to watch my spending,” He finished sheepishly, blushing a little more. Gabe nodded, pulling him in for a kiss. 

“Good boy. I’ll agree to 70 left. Go and get a paddle for me. 25 with it.” He released Jesse’s chin, watching him go to the toy box and get out a wooden paddle. He brought it back over just as Gabe stood up. 

“Good. Bend over the bed, keep your legs together, and count.” Jesse lowered himself over the bed, pressing his chest flat against the mattress. Gabe wasted no time and laid down the first swat, the noise echoing loudly. Jesse flinched. “15 for failing the second class and 10 for smoking and drinking without me or my permission.” 

“Oh, one!” Gabe rubbed the paddle over his ass lightly before bringing it down again, letting Jesse count again. He kept the same pattern until Jesse sobbed out the last number, legs quivering. Gabe set the paddle down and sat next to Jesse, rubbing his reddened skin tenderly. “Sorry, Gabi, really. I’m really sorry,” he whispered out between hiccups. 

Gabe hummed in acknowledgement, rubbing his back too. “I know you are, honey.” He let him stay bent over until his breathing returned to normal, at which point he helped Jesse stand and handed him the paddle. “Put this up and get a cane.” His voice was soft, tone gentle. Jesse took the paddle and moved to the closet to do as he was told. Gabe took the time to look over his handiwork 

Jesse’s ass was warm to the touch, this he already knew. It was a warm pink, his entire butt covered, trailing down to his upper thighs. Jesse returned with a cane, nervously handing it over. “Good boy. Bed over the bed.” Gabe stood and watched him do as he was told, trembling slightly. “25 with the cane, for lying to me about studying. You were out partying with Genji, instead, weren’t you?” He lined up the first strike and whipped the cane across his ass. Jesse tensed and cried out, gripping the sheets hard. 

“Y-yes, sir. One,” He stuttered out, gritting his teeth as 2, 3, 4, and 5 lashed across his ass rapidly. Jesse counted those out between ragged breaths. Gabe took a moment to let him reflect before delivering the next 10 in a steady but quick succession. Jesse threw his hand back after the 10, sobbing openly. Gabe let him cover himself, only pulling his hand away when he started to rub. 

“Do not throw your hand back again, Jesse. You know you aren’t allowed to rub either. How many was that?” 

Jesse gasped out, “15.” Hands shaking as he placed them back on the mattress. 

“Good boy. 10 more and then you get a break. Keep your hands where they are. Do you understand me?” Jesse nodded, unable to speak, not trusting himself. 

Gabe sighed and lined the cane up with his striped ass, whipping it down over his upper thighs for the last 10. Jesse’s legs trembled violently as he shrieked out, “25!” 

Gabe set the cane across the bedside table, moving back to Jesse to straighten him up. He pulled him into a gentle hug, rubbing his back soothingly. “You took it so well, dulcito. Good job. Very good job. I’m proud of the way you took your caning.” Jesse buried his face into his chest, muffling his sobs while clinging to him tightly. Once he calmed down, Gabe led him to lay on the bed on his stomach, sitting next to him so he could continue rubbing his back in slow circles. 

Jesse eventually shifted to rest his head on Gabe’s lap, once his tears dried up. Gabe gently carded his fingers through his messy hair, humming softly. “Good boy. 20 left, for your accounts. When you’re ready, let me know.” 

Jesse kept his head on Gabe’s thigh in silence for at least 5 minutes before he sighed softly, “I'm… ready, sir.” Jesse lifted up on his hands and knees, crawling across Gabe’s lap. 

Gabe finished the last 20 by hand – fast, burning slaps covering his already beaten ass. Jesse kicked and squirmed, crying out and trying to escape. Gabe held him tightly, but didn’t hold his escape attempts against him. He wanted to be done with the punishment and knew that spanking Jesse quickly would cause his base instincts to trump his effort to stay still. 

Jesse sobbed over his lap when he was finished, letting Gabe guide him back to laying on his stomach on the bed while he cried. 

Gabe rubbed his back soothingly, letting him release his emotions in peace for a few moments before speaking. “You took it all very, very well. I trust there will not be a repeat of this incident.” Jesse shook his head, gulping in fresh air to try to calm down. Gabe nodded, continuing to rub his back. 

“Good. That’s a good boy. You’re only going to use your credit card for food and other necessities for at least a month. If I feel that it needs to last longer, I’ll let you know. You’re getting a reduction in your weekly allowance as well. $750 a week for 2 months. Does this sound fair?”

Jesse nodded slowly, rubbing his eyes. “Yes sir.” 

“Good boy. I will not hesitate to punish you for breaking these new rules.” Jesse nodded again. Gabe bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. 

“Good. Now get some rest, dulcito.” Jesse nodded once more, shifting towards Gabe to curl up against him slightly, nodding off very quickly. 

Gabe sighed under his breath, fishing his phone out of his pocket. He snapped a quick picture of Jesse’s abused butt and sent it to Jack, along with a message saying: _Took care of it. Allowance cut and new rules._

Jack replied fairly quickly. _Allowance cut too. Bedtime spanking for a week once we get home from the trip._

Gabe looked over Jesse’s sleeping form fondly. _I’m sure Genj was thrilled at that._

Jack responded. _He cursed me out. Got a mouth soaping. Learned his lesson real quick on that one. He’s also getting a public spanking at Talon when we get home, as well as a nice piece of ginger. He tends to respond well to public punishments._

Gabe chuckled under his breath. _Harsh, Jackie. You’re making me look soft._

_I’m making for damn sure this won’t happen again._ He responded simply, following with: _It’s late here. I’ll talk to you about it when we get back._

Gabe sent back a thumbs up emoji and set his phone on the side table, leaning his head back and shutting his eyes. He let himself doze off, pleased with his warm, pliant sub pressed against his side.


	12. 12. A Day With Genji76

Jack found himself suddenly thrown into consciousness due to the tight heat he felt around his cock. He moaned, reaching down to throw the covers off. Looking down between his legs, he saw the bright lime green head of hair bobbing up and down along the length of his cock.  

Genji looked up when the blanket was removed, pulling off with a lewd pop, grinning before he spoke. “Kon'nichiwa, Daddy!” He quickly went back to what he was doing before, taking as much of Jack’s cock as he could down his throat in one go. Genji legitimately enjoyed sucking cock.  

Jack groaned quietly, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Genji’s thick hair. He loved waking up like this, the surprise morning head was a great way to start a busy day.  

But he was off today, so there was no rush. He tugged on Genji’s hair, guiding him off of his cock again. Genji pouted, lips red and shiny and oh-so appealing. “Why’d you stop me?” He whined slightly, stroking Jack slowly.  

Jack took a steadying breath, sitting up slowly. “I don’t work today, kitten. Let’s take it nice and slow. Come up here.” He scooted back until he was propped against the padded headboard, grabbing Genji’s slim hips as he moved to straddle Jack’s lap.  

“I’m not stretched.” Genji pouted even more now, still eager to get on with it, not because he hated the task, but because he loved it so much.  

Jack leaned over to their bedside table and grabbed their bottle of lube, chuckling slightly. “It’s always my pleasure to open you up for my cock, kitten.” He murmured seductively, leaning in to press a soft kiss against his bare shoulder.  

Genji spread his legs as much as he could, pushing his ass out to give Jack the best access. “Please, daddy.” He whined, rocking slightly against his stomach to get a little friction on his cock.  

“Be a good boy, kitten. Let me open you up real good.” Jack’s voice was low and deep in Genji’s ear, twisting his fingers teasingly with a smirk. Genji arched his back, whining.  

“Daddy, please,” he begged, bouncing slightly; he wasn’t good at waiting for things. Jack slapped his ass lightly with his free hand, biting his neck at the same time.  

“Stop whining or you won’t get to come. You’ll just be a pretty little fuck hole for me.” He growled against Genji’s neck, carefully pushing in a third finger, spreading them teasingly. Genji shuddered, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck.  

“Y-yes, Daddy. Oh fuckkk.” His hips thrust forward as Jack pressed against his prostate, rubbing firmly. “Fuck, Daddy, plea-ugh!” He cried out with a mix of pleasure and frustration, hips canting up again.  

“Stay still for me. Come on, baby. I know I trained you better than this. Do I need to punish you to help you remember?” Genji’s hug around his neck tightened slightly, panting against Jack’s collarbone.  

“N-no, I ca-can be a good boy. Just feels so good.” He moaned, unable to help his high whine when Jack pulled his fingers out. Jack tutted in playful disappointment.  

“I guess I do. Hands and knees on the bed, kitten.” Genji slowly crawled backward, moving like Jack wanted. Jack watched, slowly stroking himself. “Make me come, Genji.”  

Genji bent his head and lapped at the wetness at the tip of Jack’s flushed cock, moaning happily. He quickly went back to work, taking Jack into his throat until his nose was pressed against Jack’s skin. He was pushed just a little further down by Jack’s hand in his hair, moaning loudly.  

Slowly, Jack pulled back and began to fuck Genji’s mouth, careful at first. His hips gradually sped up until he came down Genji’s throat, holding his head down until he finished coming. He released his hold and Genji pulled back, gasping for air.  

Jack cupped his cheek, running his thumb over Genji’s swollen bottom lip. “Good. Good boy. You don’t get to come though. Get up, brush your teeth, and get dressed. We’re going to Gabriel and Jesse’s.” Jack leaned back, closing his eyes to bask in the afterglow of his orgasm. Genji whined but slowly got up, palming himself.  

Jack’s eyes were still closed, but after years of being Genji’s boyfriend/dominant/sugar daddy, he knew him well. “Do not touch yourself, kitten. Come in here before you get dressed.” Jack waited a moment until he heard Genji pad into the bathroom before he got up and moved to the toy chest.  

He pulled out a chastity cage and Genji’s favorite plug, remembering to grab the tail that attached to the base of it. He set the cage and plug on the bed, tucking the fluffy tail into a small bag so he could surprise Genji with it later.  

Genji came out of the bathroom, still hard and pouting. He whined wordlessly when he saw the cage, “Jack… daddy, please. I won’t touch. I’ll be so good, I promise.” Jack just chuckled softly.  

“It’s too late for that, kitten. Bend over the bed and let me get your plug in.” Genji did as he was asked, spreading his legs so Jack could see his hole, still slick and gaping from his fingers. Jack lubed the plug and carefully pushed it in, grinning at Genji’s whining moan as it settled. “Good. Turn and sit. Start thinking about your grandma or roadkill or Trump. Lose your hard-on.”  

Genji turned and sat on the bed, a grimacing pout on his cherry lips. Jack smiled and opened the cage, kneeling down between his legs. He started putting the cage on, slipping the base over his balls and tucking his cock in with it. Genji was still stiff, but less than before. “Good boy.” He murmured, sliding his cock in the tube of the cage. It was a little more difficult because he was still erect, but Jack managed to get it on and locked.  

He bent down and kissed the tip of the cage, grinning. “Get dressed now. We have lunch with Gabe and Jesse.” Jack pecked his lips happily before moving about the room to get himself ready.  

Genji sat on the edge of the bed, pouting as he regarded his caged cock. “Daddy, please? I’ll be such a good kitten if you let me come.”

Jack chuckled a little, bringing him a pair of panties. “No, you’ll be a good kitten no matter what, or you’ll get spanked. Put these on.” Genji took the panties from Jack and stood, pulling them on, frowning.  

“I’ll be extra good, then, Daddy,” Genji kissed him sweetly, pressing his hips forward against Jack’s. Jack reached around and cupped his ass, squeezing and pulling him open.  

“Show me you can be extra good for your daddy, then maybe you’ll get to come later.” Jack slapped his ass and let him go, moving away to get dressed. Genji whined before starting to get dressed as well. When he was dressed, Jack grabbed his small bag and offered his hand to Genji, who took it while still pouting.  

“Good boy. Let’s go to lunch with Gabe and Jesse. Remember: be good and you’ll get to come later.”  

They chose a mom-and-pop diner, sliding into a booth in the corner, Jack and Genji on one side and Gabe and Jesse on the other. Genji leaned into Jack, nuzzling his shoulder affectionately. Gabe watched them with a small smile.

“Good to see that you’re behaving, gatito.”

Jack pet his hair affectionately, “He’s locked up right now. He’s going to be an especially good boy today so that he might get to come tonight.” Jesse winced in sympathy. Gabe reached over and squeezed his knee.  

“Jesse knows the feeling. Since the account debacle, Jesse’s been such a good boy. I didn’t even have to lock his cock up.” Jesse flushed, the warm tingle of embarrassment curling in his stomach and groin. Across from him, Genji was blushing as well. Gabe and Jack continued on, enjoying the humiliation both boys were experiencing.  

“Genji’s still being punished, aren’t you, kitten? Tell Gabe what we do every night.” Genji blushed deeper.  

“I get spanked over Daddy’s lap and then sent to the corner,” he sighed, grabbing his fork to shove a bite of food in his mouth to keep from having to talk. Jack waited while he chewed before prompting him.  

“What else?”  

“Ugh. Daddy. You tell them if you want them to know so bad.”  

Jack was about to retort, but instead, he smiled at the waitress that approached. “Ana, always a pleasure to see you. How’s Wilhelm?”  

Ana smiled at him, then Gabe. “He is well. He’ll be very excited to know you’re out here.” She leaned in and Gabe scooted over to give her room to sit. She perched gracefully. “I thought I overheard a hissy kitten, and sure enough, here he is.” Genji pouted at his salad.  

“Actually, yes. Would you mind terribly if we used your men’s room to take care of that?” Jack questioned Ana, ignoring Genji’s surprised look of horror.  

“Daddy, please. I’m sorry,” he whispered, turning to Jack and placing his hand delicately on his broad chest. “That wasn’t being good and I’m sorry.”  

Across from them, Gabe whispered in Jesse’s ear, “Ana and her sub, Wilhelm, run this restaurant and let people use the restrooms in the very back to reprimand naughty subs during lunch.” Jesse looked at Ana for a moment and shuddered. Gabe chuckled. “That’s right. So continue to be a good boy.”  

Jack shook his head, “You’re right; You weren’t behaving properly and normally a nice apology like that would fix it, but not this time. You’re already in trouble.” Jack scooted out of the booth and offered his hand to Genji to help him out. Genji scowled.  

“Can’t I finish eating before you beat me?”

Jack frowned, “that is not the proper term and you know it. You may finish eating.” He sat back down next to the smaller man. Ana exchanged a knowing look with Jack before excusing herself. Genji stabbed at his lettuce, occasionally lifting the fork to his mouth to actually take a bite of his meal.  

Jack waited patiently, taking bites of his burger every time Genji took a bite of his salad. Jack wore a concerned look on his face, occasionally glancing over at Genji, who was glaring at his meal. He eventually sat his fork down and nodded, prompting Jack to slide out of the booth again and offer his hand. Genji took it and followed Jack to the restroom.  

Jack locked the door behind them and sighed. “I do not beat you, kitten. Do you feel like I beat you, or was that just grumpy talk?” Genji stomped his foot, just a little.  

“I apologized pretty and I’m still in trouble. So yeah, I’m grumpy.” He folded his arms across his chest. Jack sighed.  

“Bend over the sink. 5 for mouthing off and then it’s a clean slate, kitten.” Genji’s face softened a little before he bent over, spreading his legs. “You’re wearing leggings and panties, so I’m going to let you keep them on.” Jack moved to stand beside him and rubbed his ass lightly before landing the first swat.  

“One, Daddy.” Jack smoothed his hand over his covered ass.  

“Good boy.” He landed another swat on the opposite cheek, rubbing it out before repeating the action.  

“Three, Daddy.” Genji arched his back a little, pushing his ass out. Jack held back his chuckle of amusement and swatted twice more before helping Genji straighten back up.  

“Five, Daddy. I’m sorry I was a bad kitten.” He had his lower lip pushed out in a pout. Jack leaned down and nipped it lightly.  

“You’re forgiven. Be good and you’ll still get to come later.” Genji peeked up at that.  

“Thank you, Daddy.”  

————————–

They returned to the table and finished eating, Jack paid for their meal and they said their goodbyes to Jesse and Gabe. Jack drove them home to the little house that Jack had purchased for them. Genji went straight to the toy boy, pulling out his play collar, leash, and ears.  

He stripped and clipped in his ears, swapping his day collar out for the pretty play collar. Jack came up behind him and took the leash, clipping it to the D-ring with a smile. “Good boy. You’re such a handsome kitten.” Jack reached up and pet Genji’s hair back, out of his face. “Such a good boy.” He lightly tugged on the leash and started walking to the bed.  

Genji followed happily, eyes already half-lidded. Jack stopped and smiled, cupping Genji’s jaw and stroking his bottom lip with his thumb. “Such a pretty kitten, aren’t you?” Genji let his eyes slip closed fully, preening under Jack’s gaze, complements, and touch. “You are. And you were a good boy today, besides that slip-up. That’s alright. You took your punishment for it very well.” Jack was cooing every sentence, leaning in to brush a soft kiss across his parted lips.  

“Get Daddy naked so I can reward you.” Genji took a moment to enjoy the touch then reached out and slid his hands up Jack’s shirt, slipping it up and over his head. Genji shot forward and attached his mouth over a pink nipple, flicking his tongue over it eagerly. Jack let his eyes close, tangling his hand in Genji’s hair. “Mm, that feels good, kitten.”  

Genji pulled back and undid Jack’s pants now, dropping down on his knees. He tugged the pants and boxers down, almost getting slapped in the face by Jack’s hard erection. It was straining towards him. Genji leaned forward with his tongue out, catching the tip of Jack’s leaking cock. He moaned loudly at the taste. “Mm, baby, as much as I love a blowjob, I want to watch you ride my cock.” Genji held back his pout and licked a broad stripe up the underside of his cock, taking the head into his hot mouth. Jack gently pulled him back by his collar.  

“Come on now, Genji. I know you heard me.”  

“Please, can I choke on it for a minute?” Genji batted his eyes slightly. Jack’s dick twitched at Genji’s request but played it off nonchalantly.  

“Go ahead, beautiful. Choke on Daddy’s cock for a minute.” Genji eagerly took his entire length into his mouth, pushing himself down until his nose was smushed against Jack’s groin. He gagged, eyes watering as he pulled back, only to push himself forward again. He relaxed his throat this time, letting the tip of Jack’s cock slide down his throat. Genji looked up at Jack, eyes shimmering with tears as he gagged again.  

Jack was looking down, watching him intensely. He wiped away a tear as it slipped down his cheek, hands slightly shaky. “G-good boy,” Jack’s voice wavered minutely, breathing harsher than before. “Daddy’s gonna… mm, Genji. Daddy’s gonna fuck your throat a few times. Are you ready?” Genji’s response was to swallow around his length. Jack gripped his hair and thrust shallowly a few times, grunting when Genji gagged. He pulled back, watching a line of spit and pre connect his cock to Genji’s mouth.  

“That was good, kitten. So good for Daddy.” Jack backed up and sat on the bed, pulling Genji to follow. He straddled Jack’s hips and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling himself in for a kiss. Jack reached over and dug out their bottle of lube from the bedside table.  

Genji lifted up on his knees to give Jack better access, still kissing with an open mouth. Soon, Jack’s slick fingers found their way between Genji’s cheeks, rubbing in a gentle circle for a few moments before pushing one in slowly. Genji broke the kiss and exhaled deeply, clenching down around the single digit. Jack quickly added a second finger, scissoring them gently. Genji moaned, resting his head against Jack’s shoulder.  

"Please, Daddy. Another finger. I need it. Please.” Jack shushed him, thrusting his fingers slowly.  

“Always so eager for it, kitten. Let me take care of you at my own pace. You’ll get what you need, I promise. Let Daddy take care of you.” Genji whined quietly but nodded. “I’m gonna open you up for my cock, then I’ll uncage you and make you scream my name.” Genji bucked his hips forward, half a sob on his lips. Jack chuckled softly, pulling his fingers out to add more lube. He reslicked his fingers then thrust three in, reveling in the way Genji’s back arched as he curled his fingers.  

With his free hand, he grabbed the key around his neck and pulled, breaking the breakaway clasp on the chain around his neck. He kept slowly thrusting and curling his fingers inside as he unlocked the padlock on the cock cage, carefully pulling it off. Genji sobbed in relief, his cock filling out quickly. Jack wrapped his hand around Genji’s leaking cock, Genji sobbing in pleasure now.  

Jack pulled his fingers out, guiding Genji to lift up enough for him to slick up his own cock. Genji’s thighs shook as he waited the few seconds for Jack to guide him down on the thick length. He released Genji’s cock, holding both of his hips now. “Ride Daddy, kitten. Come on, honey.” Genji leaned forward and kissed him messily, lifting up and dropping back down on Jack’s cock. He sobbed against Jack’s lips, thighs shaking harder now.

“Da-Daddy, I ca-can’t, I… Please fuck m-me.” Genji stuttered, dropping down heavily. Jack took pity on him, pressing him back to lay flat on the mattress. Genji got like this after chastity, but it was usually a few days of it that made him this needy. Jack started a quick rhythm, his hips slapping against Genji’s ass noisily. Genji wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist, his heels digging into Jack’s lower back.  

It didn’t take long for Genji to find his release, shuddering under Jack, “Daddy!” His cries grew louder as Jack continued to pound into him, coming hard and deep inside of Genji’s tight heat. He kept most of his body weight off of Genji as he panted, trying to catch his breath. Genji clenched down around him weakly, a strangled whimper passing his red lips.  

“Can I have my plug? Please, Daddy? I wanna keep your come in me. I’ll be ready for you in the morning too,” he was breathless, forming his sentence between airy gasps. Jack carefully pulled out, leaning over to the bedside table to fish out his plug. Genji patted around the bed and found the bottle of lube, passing it to Jack with still shaky fingers. Jack took it, slicked the plug, and pushed it in carefully, smirking slightly when Genji shuddered again.  

“Good boy. Good, good, boy,” he murmured. “Let’s get some sleep now.” Genji nodded as enthusiastically as he could, waiting for Jack to lay on his back before crawling on top of him, head on his chest. Jack pulled the blanket up and wrapped his arm around Genji’s waist. Their breathing synced and they slowly drifted off together.  


	13. 13. Gabe's Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Abuse, non-con, bad BDSM etiquette, anal hook, bondage, punishment, use of a safe word, use of red, ignoring a safe word, degradation, name calling, watersports, unsafe sex, coming inside, spanking, crying, abusive dominant, flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This was a collaboration with @bonebo (http://bonebo.tumblr.com/) and it was amazing to work with you!!! They wrote the flashback scene. Poor Gabe!!

It was his third trip over Gabe's thigh of the day and Jesse was just frustrated. Sure, he had earned the 1st one, mouthing off when Gabe asked him to wake up (for the third time). He could admit that he earned the second one for leaving his shoes in the hallway from dinner last night. Gabe had asked him if he did it before bed but he was too tired to get up and go do it, what's a little fib anyway? By that time, he's a little annoyed when Gabe finishes, but it's soon forgotten with a few kisses to his lips. The third time was for the email Gabe got – an automatic alert when a new grade posted to Jesse's online reports. He has only failed the test by three points, so he should've only gotten three swats, maybe six if Gabe doubled it, but no. Gabe delivered twenty harsh, stinging slaps and sent him to the corner for ten minutes.

“You can come out now, Jesse,” Gabe called from the couch, not looking up from his laptop as he typed out an email. Jesse turned out from facing the corner, stalking past Gabe to the bedroom. “Woah, woah, Jess. Come back.”

Jesse paused in the doorway to the bedroom, not turning around. “No. I'm taking a nap.”

Gabe raised both eyebrows, face unamused. “Turn your ass around and come here, Jesse.” Jesse stayed frozen in place for a moment before continuing into the bedroom, crawling under the comforter. Gabe followed him after a beat. “Jesse. This is unacceptable. You do not ignore me. Sit up and look at me.” Jesse only buried his face under the pillow, curling up.

“What has gotten into you?” Gabe was exasperated, crossing the room to pull the covers back. Jesse's naked body curled up more, clutching the pillow like a lifeline. Gabe pulled it away. “Answer me, Jesse.”

“I'm tired! And my ass hurts! All you wanna do today is hurt me and I'm tired of it! It's like you enjoy my suffering! Fuck, just let me nap!” Jesse grabbed for the pillow and succeeded, curling back up with it.

Gabe sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to gently pet his flank. “Jesse, baby,” he murmured, rubbing up and around to his ass. It was still warm and tender if Jesse's slight flinch was anything to go off of. “Sit up for me, dulcito. Let's talk about this.” It took a few moments, but Jesse slowly sat up, frustrated tears in his eyes. Gabe pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back slowly.

“I'm so sorry you feel like that, amorcito. I don't enjoy your suffering. Not a single moment of it. But you've needed a lot of correction today, and I can understand how you could feel like I enjoy hurting you. I promise that I don't enjoy hurting you unless you're enjoying getting hurt.” Jesse pressed his forehead against Gabe's neck and gave a wet sniffle.

“But you don't understand. You couldn't. You've never been in my place.” Gabe continued to rub his back.

“I subbed before, honey. It didn't end well. I do know how you feel and I'm sorry I haven't equaled out every spanking with adoration like I should.” He pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

“You subbed?” Jesse pulled back to look at Gabe. Gabe reached up and wiped the few tears away.

“I did. I wanted to make sure I could handle it before I started dominating. Like the way I try everything on myself first, then bring it into my repertoire.” Gabe shifted and laid down, letting Jesse settle with his head on his shoulder comfortably before speaking again.

“I subbed under a guy who truly enjoyed inflicting pain and making his sub suffer.”

* * *

Gabriel’s always hated the closet--hated the way it made his every muscle tense up, how it left him sore for days afterward--but this time, with the thick blindfold wrapped around his eyes and his wrists tied up tight behind his back, straining the muscles of his shoulders, it’s undeniably worse.

In the dark, all he can do is remember--remember Drake bending him over the bed with a hand between his shoulder blades, remember the pain as his Dom rammed into him with just enough lube to get himself past the tight clench of Gabriel’s hole. The fucking was brutal; a quick, punishing thing, ended by Drake’s snarl in Gabriel’s ear as he came, searing Gabriel’s abused hole with his spend.

The withdrawal is just as sudden, leaves Gabriel gasping in pain, dazed where he lies on the bed and unwilling to move; it’s all he can do to lay still and breathe, listening to Drake walk around the room, gathering more instruments for his upcoming punishment.

He can’t even remember what he did to warrant it, this time.

The rope around his wrists comes as a surprise. By the time Drake’s tying the blindfold around his head, Gabriel’s mustered up enough energy to weakly struggle, trying to sit up.

“M-Master--wait--”

“Quiet, whore. I’m not done.”

Gabriel’s objection is stolen, lost in his choked gasp as Drake forces his way back inside him; and the flex of his Dom’s cock inside his hole hurts, but is nothing compared to the burning humiliation as he feels a strong, sudden gush of warmth start to steadily fill him. Watersports weren’t entirely out of the question in their play, it was something they had briefly discussed--but as Drake continues pissing in him, holding Gabriel down with one strong hand on the back of his neck, he finds himself hating the feeling, blinking back tears as he contemplates his safe word, sitting heavy on his tongue behind the cage of his teeth.

He tells himself he can endure--for Drake’s happiness if nothing else.

His next moments pass hazily. Still held bent over to keep the piss and cum inside him, he has to choke back another cry of pain as something smooth and cold is forced inside his hole, plugging him up. It’s hard to recognize at first, but when it starts to tug him upward from the inside he immediately knows what’s being used on him--the anal hook, one of Drake’s favorite toys. Gabriel’s pulled upright by Drake’s broad hands, grabbed by the shoulders and marched toward the punishment closet; and once he’s back on his knees, his toes brushing against the wall, the hook is tied to the closet rod above him, so tight that Gabriel must rise on his knees in an attempt to alleviate some of the insistent, stinging pain inside.

Gabriel keeps his face lowered and tries to breathe through each burst of hurt that laces up and down his spine, wringing his hands behind his back to distract himself from the pain of it all--the hook feels like it’s tearing him open, a rude and harsh pressure against his abused, oversensitive walls. A whimpering noise is forced from him as Drake pulls his face up, and Gabriel flinches backward when he feels his Dom’s spit, thick and searing-hot on his cheek.

“Keep quiet and don’t make a fucking mess in here, cunt. You understand?”

Gabriel can’t even nod--can only whine as a rough rope is encircled around his balls and the base of his cock--and he shifts his weight nervously, dreading the pressure that he knows is coming. He hears the door shut, hears the click of the lock; and it’s mere moments after that the rope suddenly jerks tight, startling a yelp from him as his balls and cock are yanked forward.

It doesn’t take long for Gabriel to realize that the bondage he’s in is particularly cruel: he can choose between strangling his cock and balls downward to alleviate the agony of the hook in his ass, or spare his genitals the torture and instead have the hook stretch his hole painfully wide. He tries to shuffle and shift as much as he can, his cheek pressed to the cold hardwood floor, struggling to find a posture that is more comfortable; but the closet is much too small to allow him the kind of movement he needs to change positions and grant himself some kind of relief.

Ten minutes into the punishment and Gabriel finds himself panting raggedly through his teeth, blinking furiously to hold his tears back as he gingerly rolls his hips forward a little, looking to alleviate some of the agonizing pressure choking his balls and cock. He braces himself for the pain he knows is coming, but what he doesn’t prepare for is worse--as soon as the hook stretches him open just that little bit more, Gabriel can feel the slurry of cum and piss start to dribble out of him, trailing in slow, sickly-warm streaks down the pulled-taut skin of his balls and thighs.

It’s a horrific feeling--a humiliating feeling that makes his skin crawl, makes him feel disgusting--and he can’t stop the tears now, can only bite his lip to try to keep himself quiet as they soak into the fabric of his blindfold. He shudders on one hard sob, and the motion makes the ropes tying him jostle, forces a choked cry from his throat.

He counts the moments after in heartbeats, too lost in his head to try to guess at the time; and his heart races for thirty beats before, finally, the rope around his cock goes slack. Gabriel gasps in relief as he hears the door being opened, and looks up blindly into the burst of light, his body trembling.

“It’s really not that fucking hard, Gabriel.” Drake’s voice is scathing; even behind the blindfold, Gabriel can picture his scowl, the curl of his lip. “Stay in here, be quiet, and don’t make a mess. It’s literally the easiest fucking thing I could ask of you, and you still fuck it up.”

The rope holding him aloft is suddenly untied, and Gabriel sinks down onto his haunches with a grateful little keen, eyes squeezed shut tight to hold back his tears. The next thing he can feel is the hook being yanked out of his body carelessly--he lurches forward with a yelp, freezing up in mortification as more cum and piss dribbles out of his abused hole, streaking sluggishly down his thighs to pool beneath him on the floor.

“Ugh, you disgusting fucking whore. You made such a gross mess--clean it up with your mouth.”

Gabriel hesitates at the command, then shakes his head, shuddering in equal parts cold and mounting fright. “R-red,” he stammers, trying to force his feet under him, trying to stand on shaking legs--and failing, as Drake’s hand on his shoulder roughly shoves him back down.

“There’s no safe words on a punishment, you dumb cunt,” Drake snarls, grabbing for Gabriel’s short curls with a fist and yanking him forward. “Now clean your mess up. Use your mouth.”

Using his hold on Gabriel’s hair as leverage, he forces him to walk forward on his knees, staggering out of the closet. He turns Gabriel around with a tug on his head and then shoves his chest down to the floor, planting one boot between Gabriel’s shoulders to keep him down before he grinds Gabriel’s cheek into the cooling puddle of fluid.

“No, r-red--really, stop,” Gabriel chokes out, gagging at the smell of the piss and cum smeared across his face. “Drake--”

“There’s no stopping a punishment.” Drake’s voice is just as firm as his hold on Gabriel’s curls, as cruel as the fingers that twist and tug in his hair. “Clean your mess up and then you’re done.”

He shoves Gabriel’s face against the floor again, and Gabriel retches; but, desperate to be freed, to just do what Drake wants so he can go, he slowly sticks his tongue out and drags the tip through the tacky puddle.

It’s just as horrific as he thought it would be. His stomach lurches up into his throat, and Gabriel chokes back bile.

“Please, Drake. Red.” Gabriel gags again, struggles to talk through the nausea making his stomach turn. “I need to stop--”

And Drake’s response comes as a boot to the back of Gabriel’s head, forcing his face down further into the mess.

“Finish cleaning and you’re done, slut.” Drake’s boot presses down harder once, for emphasis, before slowly lifting away. “Show me that you’re actually good for something, you worthless cunt.”

Gabriel blinks back the tears, and even the darkness of the blindfold isn’t enough; he has to squeeze his eyes shut tight as he licks through the puddle of drying fluid, and every pass of his tongue has him retching and gagging anew, his stomach revolting against everything he’s putting in it. It feels like it takes hours to clean the floor to Drake’s standards, but finally, he’s pulled upright, held still as the blindfold and restraints are carelessly pulled free.

Gabriel stands as quickly as his shaking legs will allow, and pushes past Drake to get to his clothes; it’s a struggle to get them on as quickly as he would like with how his hands quake, but he knows he has to hurry. He grabs for his cell, dialing Jack’s number and cradling the phone against his shoulder as he fumbles with his jeans.

“Hello?” And Jack’s voice is melodic after his ordeal, has tears jumping to Gabriel’s eyes again. He clenches his fists until his knuckles turn pale, forcing his breathing to calm before he speaks.

“Come get me, please. I’ll be outside Drake’s apartment.” He sounds ragged to his own ears, his voice rough and hoarse, but the sound of Jack’s haste in the background, the noise of him opening doors and jogging down the stairs of his apartment complex, is much better to focus on.

“I’ll be right there, I promise,” Jack tells him, and Gabriel has to bite his lip against the keen that threatens to leave his lips. “Just hang on, Gabe.”

It’s easier said than done--hard to storm out of the apartment with his shirt still hanging open and unbuttoned, his gait hindered by the limp he tries to hide. But he makes it to the elevator, pounds the button just as Drake’s head sticks out of the apartment door.

“You’ll never be a good dom, you fucking cunt!” he yells, and Gabriel forces himself to not move, to not give into the abuse, despite how the back of his neck prickles in humiliation. “You can’t even follow basic instructions; how do you expect someone to obey you?”

The door pings open, and Gabriel limps inside, repeatedly jamming his thumb against the button for the ground floor as soon as he can.

“You’re just a stupid whore, and that’s all you’ll ever be!” Drake yells as the doors slide closed.

Gabriel staggers back against the wall once his Dom is taken out of his sight, and never looks back.

* * *

Wetness on his chest pulled him completely from the memory. Jesse was crying for him. He sat up and carefully took his chin in hand. “It's okay, cielito. I'm here and I'm alright now. No need to cry for me.” He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, inhaling Jesse's shampoo for familiar comfort.

“That… that monster. Gabe, I'm so, so sorry that happened. That’s terrible.” Jesse was sobbing as he spoke, wrapping his arms around Gabe's waist to hug him tightly.

“I've accepted it and moved past it, mi amor. It's a part of my past now.” He pressed another kiss to his forehead. “You're my present and future now. I don't need to dwell in the past. I shared that with you so you know that I've been there and I understand how you're feeling. And I'm terribly sorry if you've felt unloved today. I love you very much.” He pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and smiled a little. “I love you, Jesse. Never, ever forget that.”

Jesse moved his arms up to wrap around his neck and hug him tighter, tears still slipping down his face. “I'm so sorry you went through th-that. I know you lo-love me. I'm suh-sorry I accused you of not knowing.”

Gabe moved them to lay down flat, keeping a tight hug around Jesse's waist. Jesse went easily. “It's alright, amorcito. Let's take a nap and then we can go out to dinner. Your choice, alright?”

Jesse nodded slowly, curling into Gabe closely before drifting off in the comfortable warm between their bodies.


	14. 14. Dark Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consensual non-con ahead

**Consensual non-con ahead**  

* * *

 

Jesse knew it was too late and dark to be walking around by himself, which is why he was rushing. He wasn't paying attention to the alleyways that he passed, which is why it was so easy for the man to grab him and cover his mouth to silence a scream. He was dragged deeper into the alley to a cargo van — the type without windows in the back.

Jesse was shoved roughly in the back, the man stepping in after him. He was pinned down and blindfolded quickly, only catching a glimpse of dark skin before darkness. He opened his mouth to scream, but a bit gag was shoved between his teeth and fastened behind his head. Frantically, he started to flail, kicking his feet and punching the air, but the man was stronger. He found himself rolled on his stomach, arms wrenched behind his back and tied together at the wrists. It all happened in under a minute. He was rolled back on his back, laying on his hands painfully. 

* * *

 

He didn't stop struggling until a hand grabbed his crotch, squeezing threateningly. He froze instantly, whimpering softly. “Good boy,” was muttered in a deep, dark voice, sending a shudder through him.

“Please!” He tried to cry out, but it was slurred due to the gag in his mouth, drool already trailing from the corner of his lips. It didn't matter, he still cried out, “please let me go!”

He gets slapped in response. His cheek stings where the other man's big hand connected with his face, tears burning his eyes. He's helpless and it's terrifying. There's nothing he can do to change the situation he's in. The man drew him close by a harsh grip on his jaw, growling out, “shut the fuck up and you might live.”

Jesse felt his heart stop. He froze instantly, closing his mouth around the bit gag as much as he could. The man lightly patted his face, “Good boy. See, not so hard.”

He was pushed back so he was on his back, the man’s huge hands gripping the waistband of his joggers and ripping them down his thighs. Jesse tried curling up, but a threatening hand grabbed his crotch and squeezed almost painfully. He relaxed again, at least as much as he could, shuddering as the hands traveled over his thighs, up his stomach, taking the shirt with them. His nipple was pinched harshly, making him cry out. “I’m just going to fuck you real quick and hard, then you can go home alive if you’re well-behaved.”

Jesse tried speaking against the bit-gag, drool running down the sides of his mouth. He tried to beg for him to stop but even muffled it fell on deaf ears. Jesse was rolled on his stomach again, almost sighing with the relief of getting his own weight off of his bound hands. Cold, wet fingers slid between his cheeks, startling him and making him jump and sob once. “That’s it. Just be a good boy and it’ll all be over soon. Good boy.” The fingers found his hole and circled surprisingly gently. He should’ve known that it wasn’t going to last long, but he was still surprised when the fingers breached his hole, two at once. He cried out, more drool dripping from his forced-open mouth.

The fingers spread him open wider, scissoring quick and harshly. The stretch burned and he tried to push them out, but it only made it easier for the man to shove them deeper, curling them roughly. Jesse shrieked when his prostate was stabbed, seizing up in pleasurable pain. “Good. There you go. I can make it good for you.”

Two fingers became three and soon Jesse felt the broad tip of the stranger’s cock spearing him open, and he started crying freely now. He couldn’t believe this. The head of the man's cock popped past his tight rim, burning in pain. He hissed, toes curling. The man didn't stop pushing his hips forward until he was fully pressed into Jesse, spreading him open wide. Jesse sobbed out a muffled plea for mercy, but the man continued on, pulling out slowly before shoving himself back in.

Jesse's body rocked with the motions of the other man's thrusts, occasionally sobbing at a particularly hard thrust. The man's hot hand slid between him and the floor of the van, curling around his traitorously leaking cock. He was stroked in tandem with the harsh thrusts, his orgasm being ripped from him. The man followed quickly, the tight clenching from Jesse’s  orgasm sending him over easily. Jesse felt his cock flex within him and spill hot come deep inside him. He let himself go limp.

Finally, that thick cock was withdrawn from his tired hole and he was untied. Jesse was still crying, silently now. The gag was removed and he coughed weakly, pressing his cheek against the cool floor of the van. The heat that gave away the presence of the other man left and the door was opened and slammed shut, leaving Jesse alone.

 

* * *

 

He must have dozed of lightly because he wakes up to Gabe wiping his hole clean of the come oozing out of it. His pants are pulled up gently, hands untied in the same fashion. Gabe removes the blindfold and gag with soft hands, massaging his jaw lightly. He's pulled upright and into a tight hug, leaning his head against Gabe's shoulder. He's beyond tired but completely sated and content. Gabe carries him out of the van and to his own car, carefully setting him down in the backseat.

A straw is pressed to his lips and he sips weakly, eyes closed. Cool water washes over his dry tongue and it's refreshing. Gabe pets his hair back from his face gently. “Good boy. What color are you?” Jesse pried his eyes open and looked up at his lover, smiling slightly.

“Mm green. Tired. Good. Home?” Gabe chuckled and covered him with a blanket.

“I'll take you home and run you a nice bath. Clean you up and then we can sleep. How's that sound?” Jesse could only nod his agreement before slipping back to sleep.


	15. 14 B. Dark Fantasy Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safeword use

Jesse knew it was too late and dark to be walking around by himself, which is why he was rushing. He wasn't paying attention to the alleyways that he passed, which is why it was so easy for the man to grab him and cover his mouth to silence a scream. He was dragged deeper in the alley to a cargo van — the type without windows in the back.

Jesse was shoved roughly in the back, the man stepping in after him. He was pinned down and blindfolded quickly, only catching a glimpse of dark skin before darkness. He opened his mouth to scream, but a bit gag was shoved between his teeth and fastened behind his head. Frantically, he started to flail, kicking his feet and punching the air, but the man was stronger. He found himself rolled on his stomach, arms wrenched behind his back and tied together at the wrists. It all happened in under a minute. He was rolled back on his back, laying on his hands painfully.

He didn't stop struggling until a hand grabbed his crotch, squeezing threateningly. He froze instantly, whimpering softly. “Good boy,” was muttered in a deep, dark voice, sending a shudder through him.

“Please!” He tried to cry out, but it was slurred due to the gag in his mouth, drool already trailing from the corner of his lips. It didn't matter, he still cried out, “please let me go!”

He gets slapped in response. His cheek stings where the other man's big hand connected with his face, tears burning his eyes. He's helpless and it's terrifying. There's nothing he can do to change the situation he's in. The man drew him close by a harsh grip on his jaw, growling out, “shut the fuck up and you might live.”

Jesse felt his heart stop. He froze instantly, closing his mouth around the bit gag as much as he could. The man lightly patted his face, “Good boy. See, not so hard.”

He was pushed backwards so he was on his back, the man’s huge hands gripping the waistband of his joggers and ripping them down his thighs. Jesse tried curling up, but a threatening hand grabbed his crotch and squeezed almost painfully. He relaxed again, at least as much as he could, shuddering as the hands traveled over his thighs, up his stomach, taking the shirt with them. His nipple was pinched harshly, making him cry out. “I’m just going to fuck you real quick and hard, then you can go home alive if you’re well-behaved.”

Jesse tried speaking against the bit-gag, drool running down the sides of his mouth. He tried to beg for him to stop, but even muffled it fell on deaf ears. Jesse was rolled on his stomach again, almost sighing at the relief of getting his own weight off of his bound hands. Cold, wet fingers slid between his cheeks, startling him and making him jump and sob once. “That’s it. Just be a good boy and it’ll all be over soon. Good boy.” The fingers found his hole and circled surprisingly gently. He should’ve known that it wasn’t going to last long, but he was still surprised when the fingers breached his hole, two at once. He cried out, more drool dripping from his forced-open mouth.

The fingers spread him open wider, scissoring quick and harshly. The stretch burned and he tried to push them out, but it only made it easier for the man to shove them deeper, curling them roughly. Jesse shrieked when his prostate was stabbed, seizing up in pleasurable pain. “Good. There you go. I can make it good for you.”

Two fingers became three and soon Jesse felt the broad tip of the stranger’s cock spearing him open, and he started crying freely now. He couldn’t believe this. The head of the man's cock popped past his tight rim, burning in pain. He hissed, toes curling. The man didn't stop pushing his hips forward until he was fully pressed into Jesse, spreading him open wide. Jesse sobbed out a muffled plea for mercy, but the man continued on, pulling out slowly before shoving himself back in.

Jesse snapped his fingers a few times, sobbing harshly, gasping wildly for breath. Gabe immediately froze where he was, fully seated within Jesse. He quickly undoes the bit gag and grabs the safety shears, cutting through the silk ties around his wrist. “It's okay, Jesse. It's alright. It's just me. Just Gabriel.” The blindfold his removed and Jesse can see Gabe's concerned face, sweat curling the fine hairs at his graying temples. It's instantly calming.

“I'm going to pull out, okay? Might hurt a little bit.” Gabe wound his fingers with Jesse's to give him something to squeeze if it did hurt. He pulled out in one smooth motion, gently squeezing Jesse's hand when he was out. He wiped his cock clean of the lube with tissues from his utility apron he had placed next to them before the scene had started. After that, he carefully wiped Jesse clean, setting the tissues aside.

Gabe cracked open a water bottle and unwrapped a bendy straw, sticking it in the narrow neck of the bottle and bending it before offering it to Jesse. “Take a drink, dulcito. You're okay. It's just Gabi.” He murmured, helping support Jesse's upper body when he sat up to take a sip of the water.

“There you go. Good boy. That's a good boy. Are you okay? Did it hurt too much?” Jesse shook his head, still untrusting of himself to speak properly yet. Gabe pulled a blanket out from the front seat and carefully wrapped it around Jesse's shoulders. “I'll help you get dressed when you're ready for me to touch you, okay?” Jesse nodded.

They sat there for a few minutes, Gabe helping Jesse take small sips of the tepid water before Jesse croaked out, “ready.”

Gabe carefully redressed him, buttoning his jeans and pulling his shirt back down. He let his touch linger gently over the parts of Jesse that he had been rougher with, checking him over with well-hidden worry.

Gabe wanted to know what happened, why Jesse called his safeword, but he knew that Jesse needed a calm environment more than he needed an answer at the moment. Jesse sat up slowly, leaning against Gabe's shoulder. “There you go, dulcito. You're alright. It's just Gabi and Jesse right now.”

Jesse took a few deep breaths before hoarsely whispering, “sorry.” Gabe shook his head, petting his hair back.

“Nothing to be sorry for. Nothing at all. Let's get you switched to the backseat of my car so I can get you home, okay? Do you need me to carry you?”

Jesse shook his head and slowly scooted out of the van, standing on shaky legs. Gabe was right behind him, ready to catch him if he fell. Jesse walked slowly towards the parking lot of Talon, finding Gabe's car easily. Gabe opened the door and helped him lay down in the back, tucking the blanket around his shoulders. He quickly got in and drove home.

Jesse sat up halfway home, carefully touching Gabe's shoulder. “I'm back. I'm okay. I just got overwhelmed all the sudden. I don't really know.”

Gabe glanced back at him, offering a reassuring smile. “That's okay, dulcito. I understand. That's what the safe words and safe signals are there for. I hope I wasn't too rough.”

Jesse shook his head, blushing lightly. “No, no. It was great. I was really into it. I just got overwhelmed. I wanna try again eventually, if you do.”

Gabe smiled and nodded, “of course, mi amor.”


	16. 15. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys aren't well

Genji curled up further in bed, clutching his stuffed dragons to his chest - one coming from his childhood, the other from Jack on their third date to a carnival. They made him feel better when he was sick, like now. He has been sneezing all night, unfortunately keeping Jack up with him.

A sick Genji made for a weepy Genji, who had softly cried all night, upset that he was keeping Jack awake on top of being upset that he didn’t feel well. Jack just held him close, making him take sips of hot tea every so often, and humming soft songs to try to calm Genji down. Jack had finally gotten him to doze off just when his alarm went off, scaring Genji awake again.

He had gently tucked the slimmer man into bed, promising to return soon. He had to run to the office and pick up some work to do so he could stay home and take care of him. Genji had just kept crying, but nodded and curled up in Jack's spot, which is where he was now.

He didn't stay there long, though, getting to his feet and dragging the comforter along with him to his room. He had a seven-foot stuffed bear propped on the bed and quickly sat in its lap, curling up against it and dozing off into a fitful slumber.

\-----

Jesse was in the same boat, sneezing and coughing all night. He had tried to get up and go to his room so that Gabe could get some rest, but Gabe had just followed him into his room. They eventually moved back to their room, Gabe holding Jesse close while he shivered.

Gabe called Jack as soon as he could, telling him that he wouldn't be in that day. Jack had told him that he was just getting some papers and that he wouldn't be in as well. Both boys were sick with the same thing, a surprise to no one because of how close they were.

Jesse had moved to the couch while Gabe was on the phone, dragging out a blanket from the linen closet to wrap himself up in. Gabe came out from their room, frowning, “Hey, Jesse? What are you doing out here? Come back to bed, dulcito. Let me make you some oatmeal for breakfast.”

Jesse let out a soft whine, “I don’t wanna take up your entire day. I’m okay, Gabi. You can go to work. I can take care of myself.” Gabe approached him and bent down, sliding his arms under Jesse to pick him up. Jesse whined again but let his head rest on his shoulder tiredly.

“I want to take care of you, baby. Hush up, get some rest, and I’m going to make you breakfast.” Gabe carried him to the bedroom and tucked him back in bed with a soft kiss on his forehead. “I love you, mi sol.”

Jesse’s eyes fluttered shut on their own, drawing in a deep breath. “I love you too, mi rey.” Gabe smiled and moved to the kitchen to make as many things as the younger man could possibly eat in his condition.

\----

Genji was awakened by his entire body being lifted. He whined softly, sore muscles aching. Jack shushed him gently, moving back to their bedroom. “I'm home now, no need to hide away in your room. Let me take care of you. Are you hungry?”

Genji shook his head weakly, starting to tear up. He wasn't hungry. He was sore and sick and sad. Jack set him in bed gently and tucked him in, pressing his dragons to his sides. “Okay, kitten. Let me get you some medicine and then you can sleep. When you wake up, you have to eat something.” Genji just nodded and sank deeper into the bed.

\---

Jesse woke up long enough to eat a bit of everything Gabriel made for him before passing back out. He woke up a few hours later to the sound of the bathtub filling up. Slowly, he rolled out of bed and padded into the huge bathroom. Gabe sat on the edge of the tub, twisting the faucet off. He shot a gentle smile at his sick lover, “I’m running a bath for you, sweetheart. Can you take your clothes off for me?” Jesse nodded sleepily and started to slowly strip, muscles aching as he did so. Gabe moved to him and helped him with his socks, kneeling in front of the man to remove them. When he was finished, he smiled up at him.

“Good boy. Let’s get you in the bath now. It’ll feel great, I promise.” Gabe stood and carefully picked Jesse up bridal-style before carrying him to the hot bath. He gingerly set him in the tub, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead when he was in. Jesse actually whimpered when he was settled into the tub, sore muscles finally releasing and relaxing. Gabe pet his hair back from his face and smiled again. “Feel good, dulcito?” Jesse just nodded, letting himself sink into the tub further.

Gabe gave him a few minutes to soak and relax before he grabbed Jesse’s loofah and body wash. “I’m going to scrub you down, okay? Get you all clean.” Again, Jesse nodded. Gabe soaped the loofah up and started to wash his younger lover gently, making sure to get every inch clean. Jesse kept relaxing more and more, eyes closed while he breathed deeply. “Good boy,” Gabe murmured, kissing his forehead. “Stay awake for a few more minutes. I’m going to go change the sheets so you have a nice, clean bed to sleep in tonight.” Jesse nodded and rested his head against the edge of the tub to stay awake.

Gabe moved into the bedroom and changed the sheets quickly, tossing the old ones into the laundry hamper for later. Going to their closet, he grabbed one of his old college shirts, a pair of boxers and socks for Jesse to sleep in. He grabbed a big towel for Jesse and moved back into the bathroom, lifting Jesse out of the tub and setting him on his feet gingerly. Once Gabe was sure that he could stand on his own, he wrapped the towel around Jesse’s shoulders and guided him into the bedroom.

Jesse was nearly asleep by the time they made it to the bed, so Gabe dressed him quickly and ushered him into the fresh sheets, tucking him in with a kiss on his head.

\----

Genji woke up a few hours after he drifted off, curled into Jack’s side like a kitten. Jack was gently petting his hair every so often. When he sat up, Jack closed his laptop and turned more towards him. “Hi, sleepy head. I have some crackers for you to eat and then you can go back to sleep if you want.” Genji opened his mouth, indicating for Jack to feed him a cracker. In that moment, he had never been more satisfied at the level of trust Genji held him to, asking to be hand-fed while sick.

Jack grabbed the sleeve of saltines from the side table and broke one in half, letting Genji eat from his hand. He fed Genji almost half the sleeve before Genji tucked himself back against Jack’s side, whining softly. Jack closed the sleeve of crackers and pulled the blanket up higher to cover Genji better. He moved to lay next to Genji, turning to let Genji mould against him into a little spoon. Jack wrapped his arms around his thin waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. Genji was asleep in seconds.

They were back to causing trouble with each other in no time. It took a few days, but both doms managed to nurse their boys back to a hundred percent. 


	17. 16 Very Poor Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemas, caning, figging, ginger sounding

Jesse sat in the backseat of the car silently, next to Genji, who was just as silent as he was. Gabe was driving the car, Jack sitting in the passenger seat. The air was tense. Jesse squirmed a little, chewing on his lower lip. He was fucked. 

Genji had convinced him to go to a party at a frat house and lie to their boyfriends about where they would be and what they would be doing. Their cover story was that they were studying for an upcoming chemistry test at a friend’s dorm. They even told them that they would probably drink a little bit. Jack and Gabe had agreed to it, albeit a little suspicious about it. 

Neither man was truly surprised when they had each gotten a text from Jack’s assistant from work. Hana interned under him for the semester and kept a little bit of a watchful eye over the boys, reporting back occasionally when they misbehaved. 

Hana’s text read: “I’m at a rager and your boys are here”, accompanied with a picture of the two subs taking shots.  
To add to the list of transgressions for the night, the clothes that the two boys wore were not appropriate and would never be dom approved. Jesse wore tight shorts, showing off his toned legs. He had on a muscle tank that toted the phase 'save a horse, ride me'. Gabe hated it.

Genji was worse. The bottoms he had on couldn't even be called shorts, they looked like panties. Upon closer inspection, Jack noticed that they WERE, in fact, panties, telling anyone who looked that he was Daddy's slut. He wore a crop top that was forbidden from being worn outside of the house, telling the world that he loved the way his Daddy fucked him. He was in so much trouble already, and the clothing was just the cherry on top.

Gabe parked the car at his and Jesse’s apartment, getting out and opening the door for his sub. Jack repeated the action with Genji. Gabe’s hand found Jesse’s and held it tightly as he led him to the elevators. Jack and Genji followed. They piled into the elevator and stood in the tense silence until Genji spoke up. 

“Y’know… You guys wouldn’t have even know if that stupid hoe that interns for you wasn’t there. I don’t really think a punishment is in order. You kind of cheated in catching us.” Jesse whipped around to stare at Genji incredulously. What was the other man thinking??

Jack let go of Genji’s hand and grabbed his wrist instead, tucking him under his arm, bent over. Jack slapped his ass, harsh and rapid until the elevator dinged on the destined floor. Jack released him and guided him out of the elevator with a firm hand on his back. Jesse followed, eyes wide. Genji’s face was flushed, chewing on his lip in embarrassment as he walked with a hand covering his exposed ass. 

Gabe unlocked the door to the apartment and went straight to the toy chest. Jesse stood in the entryway, wringing his hands. Why did he let Genji talk him into this? He watched as the cane was pulled out, clenching his ass in anticipation and dread - he knew that he was caned when he lied. To his right, Genji was bent over the back of the couch. 

Jack slapped his ass over and over, frown on his face. Genji grabbed fistfuls of the couch cushions, gritting his teeth. Jack let up when Gabe walked over with the cane. Jesse was still frozen in place. Jack pulled Genji up and pointed at the corner. “You're going to stand there in proper position until I tell you to come out. Understand?” Genji just bobbed his head. 

“Jesse. Come here.” Gabe's voice was deep, strong, sure, and it made his stomach curl in dread. Jesse approached him slowly, eyes on the ground. “Look at me.” 

Jesse looked up, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. “I'm sorry, Papí,” he whispered, bottom lip wavering now. Gabe nodded slowly, appraising him with an unamused expression. 

“I bet you are. What happens when you lie to me?” Jesse squeezed his eyes shut, begging his body to produce tears. It only worked a little. 

With watery eyes, he met Gabe's and whispered, “I get the cane.” Gabe nodded. 

“You get caned. That's right. You're also getting an enema, but we’ll wait until tomorrow morning for that. For now, strip out of those ridiculous clothes and stand in the corner. Understand me?” Jesse nodded, going pale in the face as he stripped himself. When he was naked, he walked himself to a different corner than Genji and put his hands on top of his head like he knew was expected of him.

The shuffling behind him just made him more and more nervous and regretful that he went along with Genji's plan. His ass was already throbbing in anticipation. 

Genji was called out of the corner first, Jack's voice strong and commanding. When Genji turned around, he immediately started whining. 

“Get over here, now.” Genji slowly shuffled forward, chewing his lip nervously. 

“Daddy, please,” he whispered once he was closer, casting an embarrassed glance at Gabe. “Can't it wait until we go home? I'll be such a good boy, please?” Jesse wanted to turn around and see what Genji was begging against, but he was smarter than that. The sound of Genji’s ass getting slapped started up soon after, Jack turning it a rosy pink quickly. 

Gabe called Jesse to him, a frown on his handsome features. Jesse did his best to look morose as he stood in front of Gabe, who was sitting on the couch. He took Jesse's chin in one hand and forced their eye contact. “You lied to me, you went out to a party without my permission, you were drinking way too much, and your choice of clothing for the night was unacceptable and you know it. Have I forgotten anything?” Jesse shook his head, willing tears to well up in his brown eyes and cascade down his face. No such luck.

“I'm sorry I was bad for you.” Gabe just nodded and squeezed his hip gently. 

“Up and over my lap. This is a punishment, no safe words. Am I understood?” Jesse nodded slowly, standing up and bending himself over Gabe's thigh. He felt the burn of the cane across his ass soon after, grabbing a fistful of the edge of the couch. 

“Ow, papí! O-one. Please, can I have a warm up?” Jesse whimpered out. 

“Ten, no warm up.” Jesse kicked his feet in annoyance. The cane came down over his ass again, searing his upper thighs. 

“Ow! Two! Please!! Ten with a warm up?” The cane came down again, Jesse kicking his feet again. “Three! Papí, softer, please!!”

Gabe shook his head and brought the cane down twice more. “If I hit softer, it's not a punishment. Stop that whining and count. I don't want to hear anything other than numbers.” 

Jesse sobbed softly, “F-five, Papí.” Gabe set the cane down and rubbed his back. “Small break. Stay silent.”

Jack had moved Genji into the kitchen and had peeled ginger into a plug. He peeled a thin sliver and set it on a piece of paper towel. Genji was bent over the cabinet, waiting for the plug to be pushed in. His eyes were watery. “Daddy, please. I don't want the ginger plug.” 

“I don't want to have to punish my kitten all the time for lying to me, but here we are.” Jack took hold of the ginger and spread Genji open, pushing the plug in until it settled. Genji squirmed, curling his bare toes against the tile of Gabe's kitchen. “Go into the living room.” Jack let him lead the way, sitting one seat over from Gabe, holding the paper towel and sliver of ginger in one hand. 

Genji stood and awaited further instructions, squirming unhappily. Jack pulled him between his spread legs, looking up at him with a frown. “This is going to burn pretty bad. Hopefully it will be a good lesson.” 

Jesse was lifted off of Gabe's lap and made to sit on it, facing Genji and Jack. Jack gripped the base of Genji's cock and picked up the thin piece of ginger. Genji quickly realized what Jack's plan was and scrambled to get away. Jack kept a firm grip around his cock. Genji cried out, chest heaving, “Daddy! Daddy, please, no! Please!” The ginger in his ass flared up as he struggled, tears slipping down his cheeks now. 

“This is your punishment, Genji. 2 minutes with the ginger sound and then I'll take the plug out.” Genji bit his bottom lip, holding back another sob. Jack lined the sound up and pushed it in until it hit the base he had left. Genji whimpered, knees buckling almost instantly. Jack kept his hold on Genji's cock and the sound, pausing for a moment before starting to thrust the sound slowly. 

Genji's hands flew to Jack's shoulders, a strangled yelp on his lips. “Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, please, please daddy! _Itai! Itai!! Gomen'nasai! (Ouch! Ouch! I'm sorry!)_ ” Genji gasped, thighs trembling as he reverted back to his native tongue in pain. 

Jack kept the slow thrusting up for a solid minute before he stopped. “Son'na koto shitteru, Genji.(I know that)” Jack had learned Japanese for Genji during their time together, finding it useful for business too. 

Genji had tears cascading down his cheeks, his entire body shaking. Another 30 seconds passed before Jack slowly slid the sound out. He guided Genji to turn around and gently removed the plug. Genji turned and collapsed against him, sobbing. 

Jesse had watched the entire thing, mouth open in shock. Gabe patted his thigh and helped him stand up, guiding him over his lap again. The cane came down hard across his cheeks, startling Jesse. “S-six!” 

Gabe finished off quickly, not losing any of the strength that he was using previously (much to Jesse's dismay). Jesse gasped out, “Ten!” before dissolving into breathless sobs, toes tapping the floor in pain. Gabe rubbed his back gently, checking his ass to make sure the skin didn't break. 

“You finished like a good boy. I don't appreciate that you argued with me in the beginning.” 

Jesse gasped out an apology, clenching and releasing his grip on the couch cushion. Gabe kept rubbing his back until he calmed down then helped him stand. His cheeks were ruddy from crying, bottom lip cherry-red from his teeth. He was beautiful. Gabe cupped his cheek gently, wiping away a tear. “Go stand in position in the corner.” 

Jesse moved himself to the corner and stood in the proper position, still sniffling. He heard Gabe leave and shuffle around in their room, his stomach flipping nervously. It took a few minutes, but Gabe came back and called for him. When Jesse turned around, his throat dropped into his stomach. 

Gabe had the enema bag hanging from the coat rack he had moved from the corner to beside the couch. It bulged out, telling Jesse that the entire bag was full and he knew he was expected to take it all. Jesse slowly made his way to Gabe, wringing his hands in front of himself. Gabe guided him to get on his knees in front of the couch and bend over the seat of it. Jesse complied, biting his lip to keep his protests in. 

But he couldn't help himself. “P-papí?” 

Jesse heard the click of a lube bottle opening before Gabe spoke, “Yes?” 

“I thought… I thought this was to-tomorrow… A-alone.” Gabe rested his hand on Jesse's lower back before he felt the tip of the lubed nozzle pressing against his hole. 

“It was. Until you were a brat during your caning. So now, they get to watch you get an enema.” With that, Gabe pressed it in fully and started the flow of water. Jesse gripped the couch and squeezed his eyes closed, pressing his face against the cushion. 

Genji was still crying, calmed down from the rough, chest-heaving sobs as he watched Jesse from Jack's lap. He was sorry that he had even suggested their plan that night. It was not worth this. His cock throbbed painfully, the tip still burning, just like his hole. 

Jesse clenched down around the nozzle, focusing on breathing and making sure he didn't leak any of the water. It was warm, thankfully not hot or cold. He wasn't immediately cramping, so he was pretty sure there was no soap in the water either. He did his best to relax as he felt himself getting fuller. His lower stomach started to extend slightly, cramps slowly starting to grip his insides. He gasped softly, teeth gritting as he clamped down around the nozzle again. 

“Good boy. Make sure you don't leak. You've almost taken half of it. I'll give you a small break.” Jesse heard the click of the flow control and shivered, his hole twitching. He took slow, deep breaths as the cramps subsided, just waiting for Gabe to unclamp the hose. He didn't have to wait long. Gabe released the clamp and let the water flow at full speed, checking the bag every so often. 

It finally emptied, Jesse thankful for the small miracle. He wasn't sure how much more he could handle. The cramps hurt and his tummy was extended even further now, rounded unnaturally. Gabe gently cupped the bulge and rubbed, Jesse's stomach gurgling unhappily. 

“You took it all. Good boy. 10 minutes of holding it and then you're done.” Jesse squeezed his eyes shut and focused on breathing while the nozzle was removed. Gabe kept rubbing his stomach gently, breathing out soft encouragements when Jesse would whimper or moan in discomfort. He kept an eye on his watch, helping him stand at 8 minutes. 

Jesse's knees buckled and he rested his head on Gabe's shoulder, gasping softly as a new cramp rolled across his stomach. Gabe let him take his time, warm hand on his side, rubbing up and down slowly. They eventually made it to their room, and then their bathroom. Gabe helps him sit on the toilet before kneeling down in front of him and gently taking hold of his chin. 

“You made poor choices and that's why you're being punished. This doesn't make you a bad boy or a bad sub. You are loved and I want you do try to do better than this. I know you can do better than this.” Jesse was trembling with the need to release as Gabe spoke, but he hadn't been given permission. 

Gabe leaned forward and kissed him softly, briefly. “Go ahead. Take your time and join us in the living room when you're done.” With that, Gabe stood and exited the bathroom, going back into the living room. He sat next to Jack and Genji, reaching out to give Genji a gentle pet. 

Genji shifted and ended up resting on both of their laps, curled up with his head on Jack's and his ass on Gabe's. Gabe gently rubbed his hip, letting his eyes close. 

Jesse eventually came out and everyone shifted to accommodate him in the cuddle puddle. He curled up with Genji, tucked against Gabe's side. Gabe grabbed a blanket off the arm of the couch and draped it over both boys, who had already drifted off, exhausted from their punishments.


	18. 17. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESS!!!!!! Here's your present

Jesse sat on Genji's blanket with him on the floor at Talon, watching their doms do a demonstration of products on anyone who approached them. It was funny to watch obviously vanilla ladies approach their kinky, gay boyfriends and try to flirt. There were a few times that they were pointed at, the ladies’ displeasure hidden behind fake smiles.

Genji grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his own thoughts. “Yes, kitten?”

“Can I sit on your lap?” Jesse nodded and let him get situated on his lap, leaning against the wall behind them. He wrapped his arms around Genji's naked waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. Genji nuzzled in happily.

The click of heels made Jesse open his eyes, glancing up to see a busty blonde in a red corset halter top staring down at them. “‘Scuse me, can I ask you a few questions?”

The subs exchanged looks for a moment. It was Talon protocol to ask their doms first, but they were busy. She probably thought that Jesse was Genji's dom anyways. Jesse nodded, Genji nodding after him.

“Why is he naked?” Oh. She was definitely a vanilla checking out the scene. Jesse pet his hair gently, letting Genji tuck himself against Jesse more. He was too deep in his headspace to deal with more than just praise and comfort. He was stressed out and just wanted to lose himself.

“He wants to be naked. He likes it and it's allowed. He's a kitten right now, so he just has his tail and ears.” Jesse explained carefully, trying to be patient with the woman. He didn’t want to let her ruin Genji’s headspace, not when Jack had trusted him with his beloved.

“That’s… weird.” Jesse frowned deeply, glancing towards the demonstration. They had stopped and were looking over at them. Jesse sent a pleading look to the doms. They both started to walk towards Jesse, dropping the implements in their hands.

“Can I help you?” Gabe asked, putting himself between the boys and the woman.

“No. I was actually talking to them.”

“Not without our permission, lady. Those are our subs. You have to ask the doms before you approach the subs. Did no one teach you the rules and procedures? Get out of here.” Gabe was livid, glancing down at Jesse and Genji. Genji was crying now. His headspace had been invaded by an outsider and all he wanted to do was curl in on himself and disappear. This was supposed to be a safe place to be himself.

Jack gathered him in his arms and cooed to him, rocking back and forth as he crouched. “It’s alright. You’re such a good boy. Did you have fun with Jess? Good kitten. Good, good boy.” Genji shuddered and sobbed again.

The woman was affronted at the way Gabriel spoke to her. “Excuse you?”

“You heard the man, get the fuck away from here,” Jack growled, standing up with Genji in his arms, Genji’s blanket in his fist. He carried him over to a couch, sitting down with Genji on his lap. Genji wrapped himself up in the blanket and hid his face against Jack’s chest, still shaking.

Gabe helped Jesse stand up, pulling him away from the woman and towards Jack and Genji. He sat them down on another couch, giving the other couple their space and privacy to deal with a broken headspace. Jesse leaned against Gabriel heavily, sighing as he grabbed his hand.

“What a cunt. She called him weird to his face. Genji being a kitten isn’t even the weirdest thing going on here. Not even close!” Jesse fumed, looking up at Gabriel’s face. Gabe rubbed his back gently, nodding in agreement as he kept his eyes on the woman. He watched her walk away from where they had been sitting and over to a vampiric scene. He shook his head and turned his attention to Jesse.

“I know, dulcito. I know. She’s a vanilla, she doesn’t know shit about our lifestyle. Ignore her.” Gabe leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Jesse’s forehead, inhaling the scent of his shampoo.

“I’m sorry she ruined the demonstration.”

Gabe shook his head, “Nah, we were about done. Both of us are old, we were getting tired.” He chuckled softly, pressing another kiss to Jesse’s forehead. Jesse nodded his understanding and rested against Gabe’s shoulder, squeezing his hand gently.

“I hope Genji is okay…”

“Jack knows him. He knows how to coax him back into the headspace and make him feel better. There needs to be a quick break down of expectations for first timers here.” Jesse nodded his agreement and glanced over at Genji and Jack.

Genji was on his knees between Jack's legs, slowly bobbing his head as he took Jack's entire length down his throat. Jack had his hand in Genji's hair, scratching behind the ears he had clipped in place. Jesse couldn't hear what Jack was murmuring to Genji as he was serviced, but he was sure it was all praise.

Jesse stayed curled up with Gabe on the couch, watching scenes unfold before them until Jack and Genji approached them.

“Ready to go? Genji’s exhausted,” Jack said, squeezing Genji’s hand gently while looking at with with a small smile. Jesse stood up and nodded.

“I’ll take him to the bathroom and get our stuff.” Gabe nodded, standing and stretching his arms above his head.  
“Good idea. We need to gather the products that we used tonight.” He and Jack started toward the platform that they had been using to to the demonstrations. Jesse offered his hand to Genji, who took it immediately. Jesse led them to the bathroom/locker room combination, getting Genji’s street clothes out.

Jesse sat on the bench and motioned for Genji to come stand between his legs. Genji did so, bending himself over Jesse’s thigh so that he could take the plug out. This was a common occurrence between the two. Jesse gently pulled it out and set it to the side, helping Genji get dressed in his sweatpants and one of Jack’s old college shirts. The last thing that Jesse did was gently unclip the ears from his hair and place a sweet kiss on his forehead. Genji sat on the bench while Jesse took the plug apart from the fluffy tail and washed the actual plug. He slid it into it’s velvet bag and then into Genji and Jack’s bag, hefting it, along with Gabe’s bag, on his shoulder before offering his hand to Genji again.

They walked out just as their doms finished gathering all the products into a bag. Gabe took it so that Jack had his hands free, offering his to Genji now. Genji let go of Jesse’s and moved to glue himself to his dom’s side, still looking meek.

They walked out to the parking lot, Jesse and Gabe packing the trunk of Jack’s car. He was the only one with a sensible car besides Jesse. Jesse and Genji crawled in the backseat together, pushing the buckles in the seats between the cushions and out of the way. Jack opened the back door and handed Jesse the navy blue blanket that Genji loved with a small smile. Jesse accepted it gratefully and wrapped it around them both, huddling together to share warmth. Gabe got into the passenger seat and buckled up, Jack following suit.

Jack glanced into the backseat using the rear view mirror, smiling fondly before starting the car and the drive home. “You mind if we spend the night? I don't think it would be easy to separate them tonight,” he murmured to Gabe as he merged onto the empty highway.

Gabe chuckled softly, “Of course not. Might as well move in together at this point. Would save a lot of gas and time.” He joked, mostly. Jack hummed in thought.

“We could. Get a nice big house. Have a nice playroom so we don't feel the need to make trips to Talon so often. It does make sense. Besides, Genji's been going on about getting a pet and I've told him not until we have a house.”

Gabe chuckled, glancing back to find their boys leaning against each other, asleep. “Jesse's been wanting a puppy. I told him the same thing. A house makes more sense instead of six floors to the bathroom for the poor thing. A nice big yard.”

Jack grinned, “Alright. We’ll start looking at houses then.” Gabe grinned back at him.

“The boys are going to be so excited.” 


	19. 18. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter: watersports, comeplay, humiliation, degradation, desperation, name calling, slut shaming

The end of semester was a stressful time for Jesse. He wanted to make sure he got the best grades that he could to make Gabriel proud of him. He studied nightly, turning Genji's invitations to party down when they came.

Gabe would help him study sometimes. He would make a game of it, Jesse would lay over his lap with the test review on his back while Gabe palmed and groped his ass. He read out the questions, spanking Jesse lightly when he was incorrect or slipping two fingers deep within his hole when he was correct.

Jesse passed that class with flying colors, coming home after the test with a raging boner from recalling their study sessions.

Passing that test earned him a trip to Build-A-Bear, Genji and Jack tagging along. They got bears and went to a nice dinner, followed by a visit to a brick-and-mortar location of one of their stores.

When they got home that night, Jesse crawled into bed naked, without Gabe knowing. Gabe pulled the covers back and grinned, laying next to Jesse before pulling him close to be his little spoon. Jesse wiggled his butt against Gabe's crotch.

“You've been such a good boy lately,” Gabe murmured and chuckled lowly, tucking his chin on Jesse's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Jesse's waist, holding him snugly.

“Will you fuck me like this? Since I'm a good boy,” Jesse questioned, grinding back against Gabe's now semi-erect cock. Gabe reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lube, handing it to Jesse and then cupping his hand for him.

Jesse poured a healthy amount of lube into Gabriel's hand, arching his back to give him better access. Gabe pressed his slick fingers against Jesse's rim, teasingly pressing one inside lightly. Jesse pressed back against them, whining softly.

Gabe took pity on him and pressed his index finger in fully, twisting it slowly. Jesse was always so tight. One finger turned into two, making Jesse squirm and moan softly. “Mmmm Jesse. So tight. Relax for me, dulcito. Let Papí in.” Gabe felt him relax around his fingers, a shiver shooting down his spine.

Gabe carefully slipped a third finger in, turning his head to press reassuring kisses along Jesse's jawline when he whined. Gabe rocked his fingers slowly, spreading them every so often to stretch him open gradually. Jesse rocked his hips in time with Gabe's hand, moaning whenever Gabe would crook his fingers. “There you go. That's my good boy. You're such a good boy,” he murmured deeply, withdrawing his fingers. “Give me some more lube, angel.” He offered his hand to Jesse again.

After Jesse poured more lube into his palm, he gripped his cock in his hand, slicking himself up liberally. He smeared the excess between Jesse's cheeks and lined himself up, carefully pushing in until he was fully seated. Jesse let out a choked gasp when the head popped through the resistance of his rim, a shudder running through his body. Gabe stayed still and let him adjust to being spread open so wide. He peppered soft kisses along Jesse's shoulder, giving a test thrust after a moment. Jesse keened, clamping down around him.

Gabriel grunted, wrapping his hand around Jesse's hip. “Good boy. Keep doing that. Such a good boy for Papí.” Gabe rocked his hips slowly, savoring the vice-like heat around his cock. He gradually increased the pace, hips slapping against Jesse's ass as he thrust deep within him.

Wrapping one hand around Jesse's weeping prick, he started to stroke him in pace with his thrusts. Jesse shivered before going still for a second, shuddering harshly as his orgasm washed over him, his come covering the sheets.. Gabe gripped his hip again and started to pound into him roughly, seating himself deeply as he shot his load within Jesse.

Gabe slowly pulled out, hissing quietly at the feeling of losing the tight, gripping heat. Jesse rolled onto his stomach so Gabe's come wouldn't leak out of him.

Gabe chuckled, rubbing his damp back gently. “Pobrecito,” he crooned, grinning teasingly. Jesse stuck his tongue out at him, resting his head on his arms. “Messy boy.” Gabe slid his hand down to his ass, sinking his finger in the fucked-out hole. “So full of Papí’s come.” Jesse moaned, arching his back. “Should make you clean my fingers up. Dirty, dirty boy.”

Jesse flushed even more under the humiliating dirty talk. His cock twitched under his stomach, loving the humiliation. Gabe rolled off the bed and went to the bathroom, grabbing a soft washcloth to run under the faucet. Jesse padded into the bathroom, blushing furiously. “Papí?”

Gabe glanced at him, wringing out the cloth. “Hmm?”

“Will… will you pee in me?” Gabe turned the faucet off and leaned against the counter, looking at him with a smirk.

“I don't know. Do you deserve my piss in your slutty hole? Could you even keep it in or would you waste it?” The tips of Jesse's ears burned deep red.

“Please? I'll wear a plug so I don't waste it. Please, Papí?” Jesse dropped into a whisper, wringing his hands. Gabe crossed his arms, looking unimpressed.

“I don't think you deserve it, dirty whore.” Jesse dropped to his knees, crawling forward to nose along Gabe's soft cock.

“Please?” He whispered, tongue flicking out to lap at his balls lightly. Gabe stared down at him. Jesse whined softly.

“Get up and bend over the counter,” he demanded, face void of emotion. Jesse scrambled up and bent over the cold marble countertop, spreading his legs wide. Gabe carefully pushed the head of his cock in, fighting his erection. It was difficult to enter him soft, but also difficult to piss while hard. He paused for a moment, relaxing as he started to piss into Jesse's ass.

Jesse moaned, clenching down around Gabe tightly. Gabe finished with a satisfied groan, filling Jesse with searing hot piss. He reached into one of Jesse's drawers, pulling out a small plug and a bottle of lube. They hid lube and plugs everywhere around the apartment.

Gabe lubed the plug and carefully pulled out, pressing the plug in immediately. A thin line of piss and cum slid out of his wrecked hole before Gabe got the plug in. He wiped it away with the wet cloth and pulled Jesse upright by his hair. Jesse moaned loudly at the sudden pleasurable pain, staring at Gabe through the mirror.

Smirking over Jesse's shoulder at him through the mirror, Gabe directed Jesse to look at himself. “Look at you. So desperate for anything I'll give you. Aren't you?”

Jesse moaned desperately and nodded as much as he could with Gabe's hand in his hair. “Answer me verbally, slut.”

“Yes, Papí!” Gabe smirked wickedly, leaning down to bite a mark on the side of his neck. Jesse groaned, cock twitching. Gabe kissed it softly, releasing his hair and running his other hand over his chest.

“Good boy. Let's get you in bed now.” Jesse nodded, eyes half-lidded. Gabe lifted him gently, carrying him to the bed. He carefully laid him down and laid next to him, pulling the comforter over them. Gabe pulled him close, Jesse nuzzling in contentedly. It wasn't long until they both drifted off. 


	20. 19. Lesson Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. I struggled with this in between struggling with writing commissions. I’m really sorry, y’all. Hope you enjoy. Read those tags in the notes for extra comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: caning, anal sex, orgasm denial, teasing, spanking, butt plugs, figging  
> Genji is a lousy drunk sometimes  
> Jesse finally learned him a thing  
> Gabe won't have sex or play with Jesse if he's tipsy or drunk  
> Jack will still administer a light punishment if Genji's drunk  
> Genji is over dramatic when being spanked

****"No, Genji, not tonight.” Jesse sighed softly, drumming his fingers on the countertop as he frowned at the wall. It was Friday night and Jesse and Genji sat in the kitchen area, sitting at the counter as they browsed their phones and tried to discuss possible plans for the night. Both Jack and Gabe were in Gabe’s office, wrapping up business for the week. While Jesse didn't have a reason to not go clubbing tonight, he couldn't help but feel that it would not end well. They had managed to go out a few times this month but it was becoming more and more difficult to get away with breaking rules, something Genji was quite drawn to. Jesse, on the other hand, was beginning to hate it more and more, each time they were caught they were both punished within reason, but Genji was normally let off easy.

The difference between their doms was quite apparent, and that fact was starting to present its negatives, especially when they got in trouble together. “Can we stay in? I kinda wanna just cuddle and watch TV or something.”

Genji pouted, lips pushing out as he reached over to grab Jesse's drumming fingers. "C'mon, Jesse, it'll be fine! Last time for the month, I promise. I just got my hair dyed and my nails done and I want to dance and be noticed." Genji pushed his lips out more, leaning over the counter to show his nails. "You always want to stay in now. It's so boring. We should go and make it a game!" Genji grinned now, standing up. "We should get plugged up and go dance and see if anyone asks about it. That would be so hot, Jesse." Genji moved to stand behind Jesse, wrapping his arms around his waist and biting his neck playfully.

Jesse huffed, biting his lip as he felt teeth at his shoulder. He loved that idea, and if wasn't for his hesitations he would agree on the spot. Going out with Genji on his arm was always amazing - they’d get drunk and flaunt themselves, but then something always happened to ruin the fun. “I really want to Genji, but that kind of fun always turns into trouble…” he glanced nervously down the hall towards Gabe’s office, before turning and running his free hand through his hair.

Genji grinned, sure Jesse was close to giving in, "It'll be fine. I promise. If we get caught, I'll talk to Gabe, tell him it was all me. I'll take your swats. C’mon, it'll be fun!" Genji bit his shoulder again playfully. "They'll never know. Promise."

Jesse slumped against the counter and groaned quietly. “You always say that! And then we get home an’ I always get it worse ‘cause I argue ‘cause it ain't fair, and then you get off easy and my stupid ass always goes right back to doin’ it again the next weekend,” he leaned on the counter now, resting his head on it and covering his head with his arms.

Genji rubbed his shoulders gently, expert fingers working at the tension there. "Gabe's harsh sometimes. If we get caught, I'll take your swats, I promise." Genji slid his hands down Jesse's back, rubbing his lower back now. "Just a few drinks, it'll be so much fun. Don't you like showing yourself off? Showing me off? We're both very aesthetically pleasing."

Jesse nodded slightly, slumping further as he relaxed under Genji’s fingers. “Alright...fine, you win.” He sat still for a moment, allowing Genji to massage him some more before he slowly sat up. “Can we please be careful this time though?”

Genji nodded, "Super incognito. We'll go to a new club and everything. I promise." He grinned and hugged him tightly around his waist, nuzzling his nose against his shoulder. He loved getting his way.

With a huff, Jesse kissed the top of Genji’s head. He wiggled out of his grasp and slid off his chair. “Do we wanna wear our plugs or no?” he pulled out his phone to check the time, already trying to think of how the night would go.

Genji grinned, "Yes, of course. Will you help me with mine?" Genji moved to his bag and pulled out his favorite plug.

Jesse nodded. “‘Course.” He went about their normal prep, helping Genji with his plug, using a few lube slicked fingers to stretch him a bit before sliding it in. Genji pulled his normal clothes back on, tight shorts and a nearly sheer tank top that showed his pierced nipples. "Ready?"

Jesse prepared himself and slid his own plug in before getting dressed in a black muscle shirt with a skull on the front, a little loose hanging on his shoulders, his favorite pair of tight fitting jeans and his boots. He nodded with a lopsided grin, “Mhm, do you wanna take my bike or taxi?” He double checked himself to make sure he had what he needed - phone, wallet, keys.

Genji grinned. "Your bike, please. It's always fun."

They went to the club, Jesse tried his best to watch the amount of alcohol he was drinking but Genji was a force to be reckoned with. A few hours in, Jesse was standing with his arm around Genji’s waist while they talked to two cute girls who had approached them at the bar. Jesse thought he spotted something from the corner of his eye. He chanced a glance, catching the gaze of a small girl with two pink stripes painted on each cheek. He turned to Genji, whispering in his ear, “I think we should head out, looks like we got the attention of a little Song bird.”

Genji stomped his foot, whining. "She's everywhere, ugh." He grinned at the girls then tugged Jesse outside. "Fine, let's go home before they can catch us. We'll be fine. Can you drive?"

Jesse took a deep breath, following where Genji tugged him. “I think so, yeah.”

’Not legally,’ he thought to himself, leading the way to his bike outside.

Genji followed him, giggling. "Maybe... maybe a cab then. They'll," he hiccupped, "they'll be proud we called a cab."

Jesse grumbled about not wanting to leave his bike here, but he pulled out his phone and dialed for a taxi anyway. One came after few minutes and Jesse ushered Genji into the back seat with him. The ride to the apartment seemed too long, especially while dealing with Genji while he was drunk.

The cab stopped in front of the apartment building and the two boys climbed out, Jesse trying his best to support Genji’s weight. He led the way through the lobby and to the elevator, letting Genji lean against the wall while they ascended to the sixth floor. Wrapping his arm around Genji’s waist again, he led the slimmer man to 604. While Jesse struggled to unlock the door, it swung open, revealing Jack and Gabe on the other side with twin frowns. “Did you two have fun?” Jack asked, opening the door wider to let them in.

Genji pouted when Jack came into view, still leaning against Jesse for support, "Daddy... hi daddy."

Jack leveled an unamused look at Genji for a moment, crossing his arms. “Inside, Genji. Strip and then stand in the corner, understood?” Genji nodded and started stripping, bending over and wiggling his butt slightly.

"Get in here, Jesse. Now." The color quickly drained from Jesse’s face, the quick command from Gabe making it worse. He slowly stepped forward, standing in front of Gabe, keeping his gaze low. Gabe looked him over for a moment, sighing. "You do the same, Jesse. Hands on your head, feet apart."

"Oh! Wait!" Genji dissolved into giggles for a moment. "I'm supposed to take Jesse's swats!"

Jack raised an eyebrow and Jesse shuffled nervously, cheeks flushed. “And why is that?” Jack asked, not an ounce of patience in his voice.

Jesse bit back a whine, biting his lip. “‘C-cause Genji was the one who convinced me to… To go  drink an’ stuff…”

Genji nodded, "Yeah, we weren't supposed to get caught but if we did, I would take it for him. Cause it was my idea."

Gabe shook his head, exasperated, "No. That's not how this works."

“P-please Papi, I tried saying no and he wouldn't take no fer an answer,” Jesse attempted to explain, keeping his eyes on the ground, frozen in place.

Gabe tilted his face up, making him meet his eyes. "Did you really think that it would work like that?" Jesse let out a soft whine as he was forced to look up. He slowly shook his head, frustrated with himself and Genji.

Gabe sighed and kissed his head. "Corner, dulcito. Go on now." Jesse slowly nodded his head, feeling just a little better after the kiss. He followed Genji’s actions and then stood in a different corner.  

Genji finished pulling his clothes off and sauntered to the corner, leaning his forehead against it. "I vol-volunteer as tribute!" He gasped between giggles, still drunk.

“Not another word from you, Genji.” Jack’s voice was firm as he left the room, going to find his bag of supplies.

Genji whined, stomping his foot where he stood in the corner. "Daddy!"

Jack returned with Genji’s collar in one hand and a cane in the other. “I'm not repeating myself, Kitten.”

Genji whined again, "I promised him!"

Jack was losing his patience, glancing to Gabe, who shook his head. “Last warning or I'm gagging you.” He set the cane down and moved to the kitchen, digging through the fridge for a moment.

Gabe sat on the couch, watching Jesse's back while contemplating the best way to handle the situation. It was obvious that Jesse was frustrated, and he knew very well how Genji was when he was determined to get his way. Gabe sighed, "Jesse, come back to me. Come sit down." He was going to watch Genji's punishment first before making his decision on how to handle Jesse.

Jesse wordlessly walked back to Gabe, sitting next to him on the couch and fiddling with his hands in his lap. Gabe pulled him on his lap, pulling a blanket over him so he wouldn't feel awkward. He pressed a kiss to his cheek, wrapping his arms around Jesse's waist. Jesse quickly buried his face into Gabe's shoulder, instantly feeling more secure under the blanket. Gabe pet his hair gently, resting his chin on his shoulder. "You're a good boy, Jesse." He whispered quietly.

Jack returned with a sizeable piece of ginger carved into a plug. He sat across from Gabe and Jesse, making sure the cane was within reach, “Come sit across my lap, Kitten.”

Genji turned around and paused when he saw the ginger, frowning. "No. Nope."

Jack turned to look at Genji. His patience was gone now, any desire he had to go easy on his sub gone as well, even if he started to behave. “Genji Shimada, you have one last warning before I cane you without a warm up and lock you up for the rest of the week.”

Genji stumbled forward, frowning. "Don't want the ginger, Daddy. Please."

Jack shook his head, gently pulling Genji over his lap, Genji whining as he was moved. He kicked his feet as he settled across Jack's thighs. “I don't want my kitten going out and drinking way too much and pressuring his friend to go out and get in trouble with him. We don't all get what we want, I suppose.”

He spread Genji’s cheeks and frowned at the plug already in him. Jack gently pulled it out and pressed two fingers inside him, stretching him a little. Genji couldn't help the moan that passed his lips, but the moan turned into a sharp gasp when Jack replaced his fingers with the ginger plug, sliding it in carefully. He squirmed unhappily, "Please!"

Jack didn't answer him, making sure the plug was secure before gently moving his hand over one of his cheeks. “No need to count these. I'm going to keep going until I feel you’ve had enough, am I understood?”

Genji sniffled, already teary. "Daddy, please. It burns so much already. I... I'm too drunk for this." He whimpered, wiggling uncomfortably.

Jack took a deep breath, thinking it over for just a moment. “You're getting figged and spanked tonight. Tomorrow, I'm going to cane you, alright?”

Genji did his best to try to roll off his lap, whining high in his throat as Jack held him in place, "Nooo. Not alright."

Jack sighed softly. “Yes, yes alright.” He brought his hand up and down quickly, gradually bringing it down harder as he continued to turn Genji's ass pink.

Genji kicked his feet, gripping the couch with both hands. He gasped breathlessly when the ginger flared at his clenching. "Please! We were safe!! We took a cab!"

Jesse took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as Gabe pet him while they watched Jack and Genji. “I'm sorry, Papi…”

Gabe nodded, "I know you're sorry, dulcito." He pressed another kiss to Jesse's temple, knowing that he got anxious sometimes when they watched Jack punish Genji. He exhaled through his nose after a moment, "Get dressed, Jesse."

Jesse blinked, sitting back slowly and focusing on Gabe. "R-really?" He said quietly, disbelief clear in his voice. Gabe nodded. "Really. We'll talk when Genji's punishment is over. You aren't getting spanked tonight."

Jesse nodded and scurried off the couch, pulling his underwear and muscle shirt on, leaving his jeans and boots at the end of the couch. He crawled back into the couch and nestled himself on Gabe's lap once more. Gabe pulled Jesse close when he was redressed, pulling the blanket back over them once more.

Jack kept spanking Genji, pinning his kicking legs under one of his own as he continued to squirm. "Thank you for being safe. I'm glad you learned your lesson about being safe when I taught it to you, but that doesn't change the fact that you lied about your plans and then drank much more than you know you're allowed to when I'm not with you."

Genji quivered, "Please t-take the ginger out, p-please." He moved his hand to grip Jack's ankle, squeezing tightly. "I'm sorry!"

Jack continued until he reached thirty, stilling his hand and gently rubbing over the abused flesh. Genji had dissolved into soft sobs, muffled by the couch by the time Jack was done. "I'm sorry, daddy. P-please take it out," he begged into the couch cushion.

Jack continued to rub his ass in silence for a while, eventually pulling out the plug, going slow and gentle. He kept running his hand over the soft, reddened flesh until Genji calmed down a little more. He helped him up and guided him to straddle his lap, Jack holding him so that he wasn't completely putting pressure on his freshly-spanked ass.

Jack kissed his forehead and rubbed his bare hips with his thumbs, cooing softly. "There, there. It's over for tonight." Normally Jack would tell him that he did well, but that wasn't the truth. He wasn't going to make Genji feel worse by saying that, though. "Tomorrow you're getting the cane and you aren't going to complain. Am I understood?"

Genji clung to him, sobbing into his shoulder. He rocked his body slightly, self-soothing with the motion. "Okay, daddy. Okay." He whispered, sniffing while keeping his face hidden.

Jesse had relaxed in Gabe’s warm grasp, half asleep once Genji and Jack had finished. Jack looked to Gabe, face showing that he was tired as well, “Do you mind if we spend the night?”

Gabe shook his head, petting Jesse's hair gently. "Nah. You're always welcome to use Jesse's old room if you'd like." Jack nodded and rubbed Genji’s back. “Yeah, they might need some time apart for the night.” Jesse nosed at Gabe’s neck lazily, breathing even as his chest rose and fell rhythmically.  

Gabe chuckled softly when Jesse nosed at him. "Yeah, probably. Gatito seemed pretty distressed. I'm still deciding if I should spank Jesse or not." Jesse stilled at the mention of still getting spanked, but he didn't voice any complaints.

Jack shrugged and glanced down at Genji. “We know how Kitten can get sometimes. He likes getting his way and Jesse’s too kind to deny him anything.”

"He's a brat and knows how to manipulate, is what you're saying." Gabe chuckled.

Jack rolled his eyes with a smile. “In a manner of speaking, yes.” He continued to rub Genji’s back until he felt he was relaxed before lifting him bridal style, carrying him to Jesse’s old room.

Gabe watched them go and gently shook Jesse. "You need to drink some water before bed, dulcito." Jesse whined quietly but obeyed, rising with the blanket wrapped around himself before waddling to the kitchen. He pulled out two bottles of water and cracked the seal on one, taking a long swig before waddling back to Gabe.

Gabe watched him waddle away with a fond smile. "I want you to drink them both, babe. Head to the bedroom. I'll be there in a minute." Jesse nodded from behind the water bottle as he lifted it to his lips again, wandering off to the bedroom as he finished off the first bottle. Gabe stood up from the couch and kissed Jesse's head in passing, going to the kitchen to get him Advil for the morning.

Jesse downed the second and brushed his teeth before tossing his shirt into the hamper and crawling into bed, curling up into a ball under the sheets.

Gabe came back with two more bottles and the Advil, setting them on Jesse's side of the bed before going to his own. He stripped his jeans and shirt, laying down next to him. "You want to sleep with that plug in?"

Jesse made a sound, grumbling to himself as he poked his head out from the sheets. “No…” He had completely forgotten he even had the plug in, every time he noticed it, he had brushed it off and it was forgotten all over again.

Gabe chuckled, "Didn't think so. Come here, baby. Let's get it out." He had noticed it almost immediately when Jesse stripped earlier, but brushed it off, knowing Jesse would take it out when it started to bother him.

Jesse nodded and squirmed so he was sitting up, moving to crawl over Gabe's lap. Gabe reached between his cheeks, twisting the plug gently. He chuckled a little, mostly to himself as he withdrew the plug in a smooth, quick movement. Jesse gasped quietly when he was suddenly so empty, his hole twitching a bit at the sudden loss, a shiver running up his spine. Gabe set the plug on the bedside table, fingers returning to his hole to press against it. "You're a good boy, you know that?"

Jesse buried his face into Gabe’s neck, holding onto him with a sleepy pout. “But I lied to you and drank too much…” His voice was quiet still, barely above a whisper.

Gabe gently pressed a finger in, curling slowly. "You made some bad choices, but you aren't a bad boy." He kept his hand rocking slowly, other hand on Jesse's back. Jesse's groan was accompanied by his hips shifting, angling his ass higher so that Gabe had better access.

“Thank you Papi…” he whined. Gabe smiled, pressing another finger in with the first, still curling towards himself slowly.

"You make such pretty noises, too. Sweet boy." Another whine slipped from Jesse's lips as another finger slid inside, not holding back his soft whimpers and moans at the compliment. He was already growing hard between them, pressing his hips forward so his cock was pressed against Gabe’s hip.

Gabe found his prostate and rubbed it gently, smirking at the loud groan Jesse let out. He felt Jesse's cock against his hip, pressing him closer with the hand on his back. Jesse rocked his hips, grinding his cock against Gabe's hip more insistently now. "You're so beautiful. It's a shame that drunk subs can't consent." He withdrew his fingers suddenly, Jesse whimpering loudly.

“No no no! Please Gabi, Papi- please! I do consent, always! Please!” Gabe gently rolled him off and onto the bed, chuckling.

"I can't assume that you always consent, baby. Maybe tomorrow night." He was hard too but ignored it to make his point, sinking under the covers. Jesse whined again, taking a moment to compose himself before shifting closer to Gabe, clinging to him desperately. Jesse might not be receiving a spanking, but this was still a punishment, without a doubt, at least for his drinking.

Jesse's erection faded eventually, letting himself snuggle against Gabe until he fell asleep.

Gabe rolled out of bed early the next morning, like normal. He went to the kitchen and started making pancakes for everyone, humming to himself while he cooked. Jesse came out in a pair of sweats, still sleep-ruffled.

"Mornin'," he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes with one hand, still in the process of pulling his sweats on with the other.

Gabe smiled a little, "Morning, honey. Did you take Advil? Get some water, too." He looked Jesse over with a fond smile. "You need a good bath." As he spoke, Genji wandered into the kitchen, completely naked. Jesse sniffled tiredly, moving to the fridge to get water.

"I'll take a bath with you," he offered, stretching his hands over his head as he yawned. Jack wasn't far behind Genji, glancing at Gabe to see if he needed any help with breakfast.

Jesse rubbed his arm nervously, not quite sure how he felt or wanted to feel yet regarding Genji, “I-... I think I’ll bathe alone for now…”

Genji frowned but nodded, "Okay..." Jesse quickly felt guilty when he noticed Genji’s reaction, but he didn't say anything, moving to hug Gabe from behind at the stove.

Gabe threw a smile back at Jesse, turning to kiss his head, "Go sit down. I'll make you a plate, dulcito." Jesse nodded, nuzzling at his boyfriend before moving to go sit down, rubbing at his tired eyes again. Gabe watched Jack and Genji for a moment before turning to Jack. "You wanna get some clothes on his naked ass? Or at least his blanket?" He chuckled, turning the stove off.

Jack huffed softly, having barely noticed Genji’s state of undress, moving over to his sub. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head, rubbing his back. “You wanna have a bath with Daddy, kitten?”

Genji nodded, turning in his arms to hug him. "Please?"

Jack smiled warmly and gently lifted Genji up in his arms. “We’ll go take a nice bath, get some water in you, then eat breakfast. Sound good?”

Genji nuzzled against Jack, smiling. "Yes, Daddy." Jack carried Genji off to the bathroom attached to the spare bedroom, setting Genji down on his feet, kissing him gently. He moved to start the bath, testing the water with his hand, before he started to strip himself.

Gabriel made Jesse a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon, setting it in front of him. "Juice too?" Jesse nodded eagerly, poking at his food a little bit before his growling stomach urged him to dig in. Gabe made his own plate and got Jesse a cup of juice before sitting down to eat with him.

Genji waited patiently for the tub to fill, watching Jack strip with bedroom eyes. Jack noticed the look Genji was giving him immediately and moved to pick him up again, gently placing him so he was sitting on the cold counter, “You know you're still in trouble Genji…”

Genji flinched when his ass touched the cold marble, pouting, "Daddy..."

Jack kissed Genji’s forehead, rubbing his back gently as the tub filled still. “I told you last night that you were only getting spanked and figged, and that today, you were getting caned. You lied to me last night and you pressured Jesse into doing the same with you.”

Genji whined, pulling Jack closer by wrapping his legs around his hips. "Will you fuck me first? I'll be too sore after the stupid cane. I want you." He pushed his bottom lip out.

Jack took a deep breath and sighed. “Alright Kitten. But I'm going to fuck you to pleasure myself, use you as a fuck toy to get off, and then we’re getting in the bath. Okay?”

Genji grinned, nodding. "Yes, Daddy."

Jack nodded and moved to turn off the faucet. He left the room and quickly returned with a bottle of lube, slicking up a few fingers. Genji laid back to give him better access, spreading his legs happily. Jack pressed his fingers to his hole, spreading lube around before easily pressing two fingers inside.

Genji groaned, reaching up to pinch his own nipple as he bit his lip under the sensation. Jack quickly pushed Genji's hand away from his chest, gently working his fingers inside of him. He pressed a third inside easily, spreading them to stretch Genji's slick hole.

“No touching yourself. If you wanna touch something, you can touch me.”

Genji whined softly, "But you aren't gonna touch me, how am I supposed to come?" He moaned, bucking his hips.

Jack shook his head, pulling out his fingers when he felt Genji was stretched enough. He lined before his cock up to his hole. “Bad kittens don't get to come,” he retorted as he pressed inside and groaned, moving his hands to Genji’s hips as he bottomed out.

Genji wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, whining loudly. "No, Daddy... I'm a good kitten. I won't complain about being caned. Please!" Jack hunched over Genji as he started fucking into him, holding his hips still as he moved with deep, hard thrusts. He pressed his lips to Genji’s to quiet him, nipping at his bottom lip sharply. Genji kissed him back, trying to stealthily slide a hand between their bodies to grip his cock desperately.

Jack was quick to stop him, stilling his hips while he gathered Genji's slim wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head before bucking his hips again, thrusting deep within Genji's accepting heat

Genji shuddered at the rough treatment, moaning wantonly. "Please let me come, I'll be such a good kitten, please!" Jack continued to fuck him roughly, leaning down to bite at his lips again to keep him quiet. He found his release easily, Genji’s whining and tight heat around him urging him to the edge quickly. He thrust in deep one last time, groaning as he came deep within his sub. Genji had tears in his eyes from the lack of stimulation, constantly whining. He clamped down around Jack, grunting in unsatisfaction.

Jack took a moment to catch his breath, pulling Genji into a tender kiss, sliding his lips along his jaw and neck. “Hmm, good boy, you feel so good for Daddy…”

Genji dug his nails into the skin of Jack's back, shivering with need. "G-good boys get to c-come?"

Jack took a moment to think about it, moving his hand to card through Genji’s hair. He stood up straight and slowly eased out of Genji. “You can come later, Kitten.”

Genji stayed where he was, breathing still ragged. "Daddy, pl-please. I'll be good when you cane me if you let me come." Jack kissed Genji’s forehead and helped him sit up.

“You can come after you're caned, if you're good.” He rubbed a hand down his back, lifting him up and bringing him to the tub.

Genji leaned against him, whining. "Okay."

In the kitchen, Jesse finished drinking his juice before he spoke up again, “Am… am I still in trouble, Papi?” He asked quietly.  Gabe stacked their plates and stood up, dropping a kiss on his head.

"You're going to be caned because you did lie to me." He put the plates in the dishwasher. Jesse nodded slowly in understanding, not going to argue about it as he understood he had done wrong.

Gabe turned to look at him, "Do you want to wait until tonight or would you prefer to get it over with?"

Jesse thought it over, eventually coming to a decision after taking a deep breath. “Can we have a bath and then do it?”

Gabe nodded, offering his hand, "Absolutely, baby." Jesse happily took his hand, squeezing it comfortingly. Gabe pulled him up and kissed his knuckles gently before leading him to their bathroom. When they got there, he dropped Jesse's hand and started the tub.

Jesse shucked his sweats and boxers off once they got to the bathroom, stretching. He moved to the sink and splashed some water on his face, leaning over as he repeated it a few times, trying to force his eyes to stay open.

Gabe watched him fondly. "Still tired, amorcito?" He sat on the edge of the tub, checking the temperature before standing up and stripping himself.

Jesse rubbed the cold water to his eyes and nodded. “Yeah, I had a hard time sleepin’ last night.” He looked at himself in the mirror, patting at his cheeks.

Gabe shut the faucet off and motioned for Jesse to come closer, "Why do you think that is?"

Jesse padded over to Gabe, “Well… I dunno… I feel bad cause I lied to you. But I listened to Genji, knowing we would get caught, and I feel like I shouldn't be so mad at him…”

Gabe nodded, running his hand down Jesse's hip, admiring the soft skin there, "Genji is the subgenre of subs called a 'brat'. He likes breaking rules and pushing limits. I don't think you're a brat."

“What kind of sub genres are there?”

"Well, there's littles, like Genji is sometimes. Pets, like he is other times. Brats, like he is all the time. SAMs, which are smart assed masochists, like a brat, but they usually back down once they're in trouble, unlike a brat. Slaves. True subs. You're a true sub, always wanting to learn and obey."

Jesse grinned at Gabe, leaning close so he could kiss him and wrap his arms around his neck. “I like learnin’ ‘cause it's fun, and I like to obey 'cause I love you,” he mumbled against his lips.

Gabriel slid his hands to cup Jesse's butt, squeezing lightly. "Mm. I love you too, sweet boy. You're a good boy." Jesse bit his lip and groaned quietly at the squeeze, pushing his ass into Gabe’s hands. He gave him a few quick kisses in succession, smiling against his lips.

Gabe smiled fondly, squeezing his ass again. "Such a good boy. Get in the tub, sweetheart."

Jesse nodded and stepped into the tub, groaning at the feeling of the hot water surrounding him as he sunk into it. Gabe stepped in behind him, sinking down before pulling him between his legs in the big tub. "Are there different sub genres of doms, too?"

Gabe nodded, wrapping his arms around him. "Of course."

Jesse leaned against Gabe and peeked up at him. “Like what?”

"Daddies or Mommies, to go with the Littles. Owners to go with the Pets. Brat tamers for Brats, and sometimes the SAMs. Masters for the Slaves. True dominants, like I consider myself to be. People who think they're gods, for the subs that think their dom can do no wrong."

Jesse nodded along, tracing random patterns across Gabe's skin as he spoke. "Makes sense, that everyone has a match." Gabe chuckled and nodded as he grabbed a washcloth and started to clean Jesse. After Jesse was clean, they swapped the cloth and Jesse scrubbed it over Gabe, admiring the strong muscles under his hands.

Once they were done, Gabe pulled the plug on the tub's drain and helped Jesse stand up, wrapping a towel around him fondly. Jesse moved into the bedroom, grabbing clean boxers and sweats to get dressed in. Gabe followed him, mimicking his actions.

They moved out to the living room, Genji and Jack sitting on the couch already.

"Didn't know if you felt like watching Genji's caning or not," Jack spoke up, still petting Genji's hair gently.

"Jesse's getting caned too. Once for lying, once for drinking too much." Jesse looked at him in surprise. Only two?

"I'll leave it up to Jesse if he wants to watch Genji's punishment or not."

Jesse shook his head. "I'd rather get mine done, sir." Gabe nodded and motioned for him to move back to the bedroom. Jack nodded as well, guiding Genji to stand and kneel on the coffee table.

Jack picked up the cane, tapping it lightly on Genji's ass before letting the first strike fall. Genji yelped, nails scratching against the surface of the coffee table. Jack struck him again, right below the first strike. Genji yelped again, shifting in pain. Gabe nodded before going into his room.

He walked to his toy collection, looking through it and pulling out another cane. "Go ahead and take your sweats and boxers down, bend over the bed."  Jesse complied, pushing them down past his butt before bending over the bed. Gabe lined the cane and brought it down across Jesse's ass, not using nearly as much force as he normally did.

Jesse still felt the sting, flinching slightly. "One." Gabe tapped it over his ass a few times to make sure he had his aim right before bringing it down again. "Two." Gabe set the cane down next to Jesse and rubbed his ass gently, tracing the faint lines lightly.

"Good boy. I think you've learned your lesson this time, huh?" Jesse nodded, standing up to hug Gabe tightly. This was one of the reasons why he loved Gabe so much. The man was nothing if not fair and understanding.

Jesse flinched when he heard Genji cry out from the living room, grimacing in sympathy, even if the kitten deserved it. "I think he's going to want to cuddle after. Think you're going to want to?" Gabe questioned, bending down to pull Jesse's pants and boxers back up.

Jesse thought about it, but nodded. "Yeah. I want to." Gabe smiled. The relationship between Jesse and Genji was similar to his and Jack's. They could never stay upset at each other for long.


	21. 20. Scene and Surprise

It was the last demonstration at Talon that Gabriel had planned. Gabe sat on the couch that had been moved onto the platform that he normally demonstrated on. Jesse was kneeling between his legs, resting his head on his thigh with his eyes closed.

  
Jesse was naked, kneeling on a pillow to keep his knees from hurting. Gabe had his hand in his hair, petting gently while they waited for the crowd before them to settle into seats. Jesse whined softly, not allowed to talk tonight. He lightly pawed at Gabe’s zipper, eyes hooded. Gabe nodded and Jesse unzipped his pants happily, pulling his cock through the hole in his boxers. Jesse took as much as he could in his mouth, resting his cheek against Gabe’s inner thigh now. He suckled softly, eyes slipping closed.

  
“Good evening, everyone. If you don’t know me, I’m Gabriel Reyes,” he paused, petting Jesse’s hair gently while he hummed softly. “This good boy is my submissive, Jesse. He’s non-verbal for right now, for obvious reasons.” Gabriel chuckled slightly, caressing Jesse’s cheek with affection. A low murmur of laughter floated through the air.

  
“I’m co-CEO for a company that produces and sells adult toys and BDSM-related products. My partner, Jack, and his submissive, Genji, are running a little late and they happen to be the ones with the products to demonstrate. So I’ll go over ground rules and then open the floor to questions so it’s covered when they get here.”

Jesse suckled gently, soft, wet noises sounding out to the room.  
Gabe ducked down, murmuring, “How are you doing, my love?” He slipped Jesse’s hand in his own. “One squeeze for yellow, two for green.” Jesse’s hand contracted around his fingers twice almost immediately. Gabe smiled and dropped a soft kiss to his forehead. “Good boy. You’re doing amazing.”

  
Gabe straightened up and looked across the room. “Tonight is a completely hands-on demonstration of how to properly spank a submissive. Jack and I will be showing the different ways to hand spank, how to use a short paddle versus a long paddle, caning tips and techniques, strapping, whipping, as well as other ways to properly use different implements. Our submissives have agreed to let everyone practice on them as long as we make sure it is done properly. They can be naughty boys, so this is counting as a maintenance spanking for the both of them.”

  
Gabe’s attention was drawn to the door opening from the social area, Jack carrying three duffel bags in one hand and Genji’s hand in the other. “There’s Jack and Genji. Some ground rules before we start. Number one: these men are not yours nor are they your submissives. They’re graciously allowing anyone to practice on their bodies. Number two: do not touch them unless you’re practicing a hand spanking. Do not touch their balls, do not touch their cocks, do not try to slip a finger in.”

  
Jack began to set out the various toys on the long folding table that had been provided. Genji moved between Gabe’s legs as well, nuzzling against Jesse for a moment before suckling a testicle in his mouth. Gabe exhaled a soft moan, reaching down to pet Genji’s hair as well. “You better have discussed this with your daddy beforehand, gatito,” he murmured, looking down at both boys with fondness. Genji nodded a little. “Good kitten.”

  
Looking back at the audience, he continued, “Number three: If you hit them full force, you will have to face two angry, fully-trained military men. You do not want to do that. Four: they have every right to deny you or turn you away without an explanation. Five: respect our subs or face my rage. Six: do not try to talk dirty to either man. We have that handled.” Both boys suckled insistently at the same time, Gabe’s eyes closing in muted pleasure.

  
Jack stepped over when he finished setting out the toys, chuckling at Gabe. “Other than that, use common sense and common courtesy and everything will go well.” Gabe nodded in agreement, tapping Genji’s cheek first. He pulled away, eyes hooded. He already had his ears clipped in and looked both adorable and alluring.

  
Jack reached over to him and pulled him close, pecking his lips before murmuring, “Ready, baby?” Genji was settled comfortably into his little headspace, nodding his consent. Jack sat on the couch and guided him over his knee for a light warm up spanking.

  
Gabe tapped Jesse’s cheek and the man let Gabe’s cock slip from the tight heat of his mouth, tucking him back into his boxers. Gabe closed his pants and guided Jesse to stand, petting his hair back. “Good boy. You did very well. Let’s do a warm up real quick.” Jesse nodded and crawled over Gabe’s lap, complacent.

  
Gabe started to swat the round ass in front of him, covering its entirety as he spoke. “We’re going to start with people interested in trying a hand spanking first. We’ll make an announcement when we move on to a new technique.” Most of the audience dispersed since hand spanking was the most common, the people sticking around were fairly new to the scene.

  
Gabriel helped Jesse stand once his ass was flushed pink, Jack doing the same with Genji. Gabe guided the few stragglers on the platform, letting one sit on the couch. Jesse tuned him out as he spoke to the first person, letting himself be maneuvered over the stranger’s lap.

  
The night was a blur of going over stranger’s laps, Gabe comforting him between each person. Gabe carried him out at the end of the night, gently setting him in the back of his own car while he took the driver’s seat and drove them home.

  
Genji was in the same situation, Jack needing to carry him out to his car after they finished up at Talon. Jack moved to tuck him into the backseat, but Genji whined and insisted on the front seat. Jack couldn’t deny his kitten, laying the seat back to gently set him down.

  
They made it home safely, Jack giving him a quick bath before tucking himself into bed with Genji. They were both asleep within minutes.

  
The next morning, Jack slipped out of the apartment unnoticed and made a quick run to the closest farmer’s market, picking up a variety of fruits to take back home. He drove home and parked in his normal spot, popping the trunk and going around to it. He moved the covering over the wheel-well, uncovering a small black ring box. He tucked it safely in his pocket and carried the bag of fruit up to the apartment.

  
Setting the bag on the kitchen cabinet, he got to work peeling, balling, and cubing the fruit up to make Genji a platter of his favorite fruits for breakfast. He finished quickly, pouring him a glass of apple juice. He carried the platter into the bedroom, setting it at the end of the bed before climbing in.

  
Genji whined a little, shifting to face Jack. Jack smiled at him, petting his hair out of his eyes. “Good morning, my love. I made you breakfast.”

  
Genji smiled tiredly, blinking a few times. “Pancakes?”

  
Jack chuckled,“No, a lot of fruit.”

  
Genji slowly sat up, Jack sitting up with him. He pulled the tray closer to them, balancing it on his thighs. Genji leaned against him sleepily, opening his mouth for Jack to feed him.

  
Jack chuckled again and plucked a piece off the tray, offering it to Genji. He took it from Jack’s hand with his mouth, sucking on Jack’s fingers lightly. He eyed Jack with lustily, wrapping his tongue around Jack’s fingers. Jack smirked, withdrawing his fingers from his mouth. Genji fed him a piece of melon, grinning. “Thanks for breakfast, Daddy.”

  
Jack pushed the tray away, smiling. “Of course, baby.” With that, he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the little black box. Genji’s eyes grew wide the moment he saw it.

  
“Yes.”

  
Jack chuckled, setting the box on the tray. “Hold on now, I have things to say before you can say yes.” Genji’s eyes were already tearing up but he nodded.

  
“The past few years with you have been the best years of my life, Genji. You brought a whole new light to my life. You’ve helped me grow to be a better man and a better partner. I’ve seen you change for the better as well, and it makes my heart swell with pride. Genji, I love you very much. You’re my heart and soul and nothing would make me happier than marrying you and spending the rest of my life with you. Will you give me that honor and be my husband?”

  
Genji reached out and held Jack’s hand tightly, squeezing it. He had tears in his eyes as he nodded. Jack flicked the box open with one hand and pulled the simple silver band. Genji offered his left hand and Jack slid it on his ring finger with a grin. Genji looked at it for a moment before looking at Jack, grinning as tears flowed down his face.

  
“Are you okay, kitten?”

  
Genji nodded, sniffling. He wiped his eyes with the back of his right hand. “I’m amazing, Jack. I’m so amazing. This is… You’re so amazing. I can’t wait to marry you. I love you so much. Yes, I absolutely want to marry you.” Jack pulled him into a tight hug, kissing the side of his head. They embraced for a long moment before pulling apart.

  
Genji looked at his ring, grinning wide. “I can’t wait to tell Jesse!


	22. 21. The Past Always Comes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter probably seems like a bunch of snippets tied together.... it is. The scenes are all things that needed to be put in the story, but I couldn't really find a way to do that. Also, sorry about the end.

On their last weekly dinner together before the big move, Gabriel was the one in charge of acquiring dinner. He ordered from Outback, the boxes in the oven to keep warm. A knock on the door had Jesse shooting up from the couch, going to answer it quickly. Genji had been teasing about having big news to share with Jesse. He was sure it was that they were engaged, but he was still excited about Genji sharing the news with him in person.

Jesse opened the door and grinned, letting the other two men in the almost empty apartment. In his arms, Genji carried Nico, his Shiba Inu puppy. “Hi!”

Jesse reached out to pet Nico, smiling back. “Hey. Hiya doggo.” Genji set him on the floor and hugged Jesse tightly. Jack moved into the kitchen to have a drink with Jack.

“So…” Jesse trailed off, biting his lower lip as he grinned. Genji dramatically presented his left hand, showing off the silver band newly-placed on his ring finger. Jesse grabbed his hand and admired the ring up close. “It’s nice!”

Genji grinned, admiring the ring himself, “It is.”

“So, how did he do it?”

Genji moved to sit on the couch, Nico jumping up to curl up on his lap. “In the morning after he went to the farmer’s market to get fresh fruit for breakfast in bed.” Jesse sat next to him.

“Very romantic.” Genji nodded, still admiring the gold around his finger.

“I want you to be in my groom’s party. I’m hoping Hanzo will be my best man.”

“Who?”

Genji sighed a little. “Hanzo. He’s my older brother. We had a big falling out a few years ago. The whole reason I came to California and met Jack is because of our family issue. I’m hopeful. He came to California and stayed with Jack and I a few months ago. We’ve been talking more and more recently. I think he’s a sugar baby too, not that he needs any help financially. He’s planning on coming to visit soon, but he’s coming on a private jet that his boyfriend owns.”

Jesse chuckled, shaking his head. “If he doesn’t need help, then he can’t be a sugar baby He’s just spoiled by his boyfriend. What happened with your family?”

Genji took a deep breath and sighed. “It’s… complicated. Too complicated.” Jesse nodded in understanding.

* * *

Moving the toy box was an interesting experience. The box itself was huge and heavy, so Gabriel thought that it would be best to empty it to make it easier to move. Jesse hadn't realized exactly how many toys Gabe had until that moment.

He was tasked with emptying the wooden box and moving the contents into a cardboard box.

"Are 3 pairs of nipple clamps really necessary?" he muttered, mostly to himself. Genji sat on their bed, watching him.

"Yeah. They're all different, duh. Different pressures and levels of control on the pressure. You should like that, Mr. Sensitive Nipples." Jesse swatted at him in the air, scowling.

"Hush!"

Genji came over to peer into the box as Jesse removed the items. "Standard blindfold… ooh! Some really nice rope! He enjoys cuffing you up, doesn't he? 6 different cuffs for different positions. Damn." Genji grinned at him.

"Yes, he likes restricting me. Some of these are tester toys too!"

Genji laughed as he pulled out a smaller box, opening it. "Christ! Got enough plugs? 14 might be a little excessive."

Jesse blushed a little. "Well, they don't all get used now. Those purple ones were from when we first got together. A training kit. You should know!"

Genji smirked, "Yeah. I know. An inflatable plug, inflatable enema nozzle," Genji grimaced at that one, passing it over quickly. "One standard plug, how boring. Ooh, is this one that locks?" He held up the silver toy in question

Jesse nodded, grabbing for it to pack it away. "Yes! It's fun but evil."

Genji grinned, handing the toy over, "How fun. I want one." He reached into the box again, pulling out another one with two bumps. "I love these!"

"Of course, you do," Jesse muttered good-naturedly, packing it next.

 Genji procured a solid metal one next. "This is your normal one, right?" Jesse nodded, setting it aside, just in case.

"Vibrating one, god, those are fun at dinners. Ooh, I love the ones that are a huge stretch to get in immediately and then go thin. Pulling those out is so fun." Jesse packed the last two away and closed the box, scribbling "toybox, 1/" on the top and side. He slid the box to the slide and pulled another one close, assembling it with more tape.

"Dildo, bigger dildo, holy shit!" Genji pulled out one that was basically two dildos glued together. "Have you taken this before?" Jesse shook his head, snatching it out of his hands

"No! We've tried but it's just not the same as two separate cocks, real or fake." Genji nodded in understanding.

"I think it's a tester toy. Jack refused a few before. I've only seen this one on the online shop." Genji reached into the wooden box and pulled out an anal hook, passing it over with a fond smile. "Gotta love the hook." He placed beads into the packing box, as well as a few different sized cock rings, a ball gag, a ring gag, a double bardex enema nozzle, the enema bag (which they both grimaced at), and 2 types of cock cages (grimaced at as well).

Genji pulled out a piece of leather, holding it up inquisitively. Jesse grimaced again. "Chastity belt with an attached plug. It's terrible. I've only earned it once. It's worse than a cage because it has enough room to get hard in but you still can't do anything about it." Genji scowled at it and tossed it in the cardboard box.

"Please never mention that to Jack EVER, please." Jesse nodded solemnly. They packed up impact implements in a new box; a crop, leather paddle, tawse (scowled at), strap, another leather paddle, 3 types of floggers, 3 kinds of whips, 2 canes, and a dragon's tongue. Jesse taped the box up and scribbled on the top like he had for the other boxes. He exhaled and leaned back on his hands.

"Damn. That's a lot of toys. That's not even all! There are 3 pieces of furniture too!"

Genji chuckled, standing up. "We're basically in the same situation."

* * *

Genji rolled on top of Jack as soon as the sun started to peek through the curtains. “Jaaaack. Wake up. Today’s the day!” Jack sat up slowly, wrapping his arms around Genji. 

“Yeah, baby. Today’s the day,” he agreed, yawning in the middle of his sentence. Genji squirmed out of his hold and rolled out of bed, quickly pulling on the clothes that he had set out for himself the night before.

The price was low for the breed that Genji insisted on having. This particular puppy was under a year old and had already seen 3 different owners. He was labeled as “difficult to train” and “unmanageable”. Jack was apprehensive at first, but Genji insisted that he could handle the training. He had great discipline when it came to important things, like his martial arts and now, training a naughty puppy.

When they first went to look at the pack of puppies, Genji was immediately drawn to the smaller ones, still stumbling around and bumping into things because they still hadn’t gotten a grasp on walking yet. But then Nico had caught his eye. “He’s destructive,” the man had told Jack as soon as Genji wandered to the puppy. “He chews on everything. Just a pain in the ass to deal with.” Genji had knelt down to the dog in question and rubbed under his chin.

“Nico’s not a bad dog. He just needs some guidance.” Genji had told both older men. And that was that - Genji had named the dog and they didn’t even own him. They didn’t have any of the supplies needed for a puppy and hadn’t adjusted things around the house for one, so they agreed to come back in 3 days if they still wanted him. Jack paid the man to hold him for the 3 days, just in case.

Genji moved into the living room, where a kennel waited for them to go. He picked up the lime green collar that rested on top of the kennel, wrapping it around his wrist for safe keeping. He already had the tag engraved with their information and the puppy’s name - Nico. Genji could hardly contain himself, thrumming with excitement.

Jack came out of the bedroom, heading for the kitchen He started the Keurig and set his travel mug under the dispenser, grabbing a few of their favorite protein bars for the road. He knew that trying to get Genji to sit and eat a full breakfast would be next-to-impossible today.

Genji bounded into the kitchen, crop top fluttering as he stopped next to Jack. “C’monnnnnnnnnn.”

Jack chuckled a little, eyeing Genji’s midriff. The crop top he wore told everyone that he was a good boy, the neon green letters contrasting against the black of the shirt. He had on leggings and running shoes, Nico’s collar catching the light when Genji lifted his hand to push his hair back. “Hang on a minute, Genj. I need coffee. Eat a protein bar.” Jack offered him one, smiling fondly when Genji ate it in a few bites.

“Done. God, doesn’t this thing brew any faster? Geez.”  As if it could hear him, the Keurig sputtered to life, dispensing the dark roast that Jack nearly lived off of. Genji smacked the lid on the cup as soon as it was done and carried it to the living room.

“Hey! Bring my coffee back!”

“If you want it come and get it, na na na na, na na na na.” Genji sang back to him, picking up the bag of dog supplies and slinging it over his shoulder. “I’ll meet you in the car, slowpoke.” Jack sighed and grabbed the other breakfast bars, following Genji out to the car. Genji gave him his cup of coffee when they met at the elevator, exchanging the warm cup for a warm kiss.

The drive was short and soon, Genji had an excited puppy dancing circles on his lap. Jack finished up with the breeder and got back in the car, grinning at the excited pup. Genji put his seatbelt on, hugging Nico’s neck.

“You know, Genj, he looks like he’s already done something wrong.” Jack joked, starting the car and putting it in drive.

Genji pet Nico’s head, between his ears, fondly. “Hush. He’s a good boy. He’s the best boy.”

Jack shook his head. “You’re the best boy.” 

* * *

 

 Not one week after bringing Nico home, Genji had crawled on Jack’s lap, phone in hand. He showed Jack a picture of an axolotl. “Isn’t it cute?”

Jack sighed, knowing where Genji was going with the question. “It’s cute, Genji.”

Genji turned and settled on his lap, swiping through pictures on Google and showing Jack at every swipe. Jack sighed again. “Do you want one, kitten?”

Genji turned and grinned, feigning shock. “Can I have one?!”

And that’s how they ended up on an axolotl website, entering in their address. The website said it would ship an adult axolotl to them in 3 days, along with the necessary supplies to start owning one. Jack fished his wallet out of his pocket and offered Genji his card, the sub grinning from ear to ear.

Three days later, there was a knock at the door. Genji answered it and signed for it, taking the little package from the man and letting Jack take the larger one.

Together, they set up the tank and freed the pink salamander into its new home, watching it almost float along the bottom. Genji grabbed a pink marker from his art supplies and wrote “Pink Diamond” across the top, beaming at Jack.

“That’s her name?” Jack asked as he lifted the tank onto its podium with a chuckle. Nico watched them curiously. Genji sat on the floor with Nico, letting the pup crawl into his lap. Genji was eye level with the bottom of the tank, grinning.

“Yup. That’s her name.” 

* * *

Gabriel had decided that Jesse could get a dog long before he actually told Jesse. He framed it as a reward for his good grades at the end of his second semester of college. When Gabriel had approached Jesse with the idea, the younger man had almost burst with excitement. He had been looking at Genji’s dog longingly, even if the pup was a complete terror. 

Gabriel woke up first on a Saturday morning, going to the kitchen to start the Keurig for their morning coffee. He pressed the pod of Jesse’s favorite flavor into the machine first, grabbing the younger man’s mug and setting it under the dispenser.

Jesse padded into the kitchen, clad only is a stolen pair of Gabriel’s boxers. Gabe chuckled fondly, pulling the half-asleep man to his side. Jesse’s skin was still blanket warm.

Jesse pressed a lazy kiss to Gabriel’s throat, grabbing his mug once the machine had stopped dispensing. Gabe threw away the used pod and popped his own in, setting his mug where Jesse’s had been. “Dulcito?”

Jesse hummed in response, perching himself on the island to watch Gabe. Gabe turned to face him while he waited for his coffee. “You wanna go get your dog today?”

Jesse’s face lit up immediately. “Yes!”

Gabriel chuckled, “Good. Go get dressed while your coffee cools off, okay?” Jesse nodded and jumped off the island, beelining to their room. Gabe set his coffee to the side to cool off before following the younger man.

Jesse was already dressed by the time he got there, tugging his boots on while standing up. Gabe shook his head and went to their open closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and a soft shirt for himself. Jesse disappeared out of the bedroom while Gabe dressed himself.

When he finished, he headed back into the kitchen, finding his mug gone and replaced with his travel mug, Jesse holding his own while he waited, seemingly vibrating with excitement. Gabe picked his cup up and grabbed his keys off the hook.

They made it to the shelter quickly, Jesse nearly throwing himself out of the moving car when Gabe was still trying to pull into a space

Jesse grabbed his hand and dragged him into the shelter quickly, barely acknowledging the attendant. He tried to start walking down one aisle, but the first cage caught his eye.

A blue pitbull puppy was curled up on the thin pad in the cage, sad eyes peering at them. Gabe thought it was good that the first one caught Jesse’s eye, knowing that the younger man’s big heart would have made him feel guilty for not being able to give every dog a home in the shelter. Gabe positioned himself to block the view of the other cages to save him from seeing the other cages and feeling guilty.

“This one,” Jesse mumbled, sticking his fingers through the slots of the door. The puppy hesitated before getting up from its bed, going over to sniff Jesse’s fingers curiously. Jesse broke out into a face-splitting grin when the little dog licked his fingers lightly.

“Alright, dulcito. This one it is. Let’s go tell the attendant real quick. I bet they have a room where you can play with her while I fill out the papers for you.” Jesse nodded and reluctantly withdrew his fingers from the cage.

Gabe led him to the front and notified the bored worker that they had chosen a dog. A clipboard loaded down with papers was slid across the desk to Gabe and they were both pointed to a room, big letters on the door telling them it was a playroom. Jesse grinned again.

They went into the room and didn’t have to wait long before the attendant brought the puppy into the room with them. Jesse sat on the floor, letting the tiny baby sniff and explore him before trying to pet him. Gabe filled the papers out for Jesse, only prompting him for his signature when needed.

“What are you naming her, carino?”

Jesse looked up at him from the ground, the small puppy chewing on his earring already. “Blue.”

* * *

Jesse hated getting gas. He hated having to stop driving to put gas in his bike. But motorcycles required gasoline, so he had to make those stops sometimes. He was far from home, having gone on a day-long road trip around the state to relax. He was about an hour from home, on his way back when it happened. He smashed the button for regular gas and inserted the nozzle into the gas tank, whistling under his breath.

“Well, well,” Jesse froze. He knew that voice. He used to love that voice. Oh fuck. Jesse took the nozzle out of the tank and put it back in the slot, swallowing thickly.

“I see you still have that tattoo.” Jesse finally looked up, feeling faint.

_Xander._

Instinctively, Jesse tugged the rolled hem of his flannel down to cover the offending tattoo. He twisted the keys in the ignition of his bike, ignoring Xander as best as he could. This wasn’t happening. He had to get out of here. It was like Santa Fe all over again. He had to get out of here.

A hand snapped out and covered his, twists the keys to the OFF position. Jesse flinches like he’s been struck. “Don’t touch me,” he mutters, gripping his keys tighter as he snatched his hand to his chest.

“Oh, don’t be like that, Jess. Used to love when I touched you.” Jesse could feel himself shaking as Xander spoke. The gas station he chose was a deserted one. He chanced a glance up into the actual store. Not even the clerk was in sight. His heart started racing faster.

“I gotta go. Goodbye.” He took a step back, planning on walking around the gas pump and darting for the store to call the cops, Gabe, anyone. He stepped back into a mass of muscle and sweat. Jesse grimaced, paling further when he realized that he was trapped.

“Why the rush, baby?” Xander cooed, smoothing his hand over the wheel cover on his bike.

“I- I have a boyfriend. I’m not your baby. He’s expecting me home soon and he’ll start looking for me. I need to go home now,” Jesse stuttered out, cursing himself for not being able to keep his voice steady.

Xander and the crony behind him laughed at the same time. Xander stepped forward, Jesse able to smell the cigarette smoke off of Xander’s clothes and breath. “Aw, you might have a boyfriend now, but your first is always the most memorable,” he teased, moving his hand from the black polish of the bike to Jesse’s face.

Jesse slapped his hand away instinctively, other hand curling into a fist. Xander just laughed, leaning against the gas pump casually. Jesse finally looked at him squarely for the first time, gritting his teeth. All romantic imagery of when they had first gotten together fell away in the harsh sunlight.

* * *

“I know… I know you don’t like him, but today would’ve been an anniversary for us,” Jesse mumbled out around the straw of his drink, staring into the air to avoid Gabe’s eyes.

“I don’t mind if you talk about him, Jessito. I just don’t like that you still can see him as a knight in shining armor when he’s a pile of dog shit wrapped in tinfoil,” Gabe responded, reaching out to touch Jesse’s chin and guide him to look him in the eyes.

Jesse chuckled a little as he looked at his boyfriend. The constant LA sunshine caught in Gabriel’s hair beautifully, showing the shades of brown that it truly was, along with some shimmering silvers that were starting to appear amongst the dark strands.

“I can’t help it. He was my first boyfriend.”

Gabe took his hand and kissed the back of it, resting his lips against the smooth skin. “I know, baby.”

“Don’t you think of the good times with Drake sometimes?” Jesse asked quietly, pushing his empty plate to the side.

Gabe scoffed, letting Jesse’s hand go so that he could get his wallet out of his pocket. He fished out the platinum card and set it on the table, ready to tuck into the bifold that the check would come in once the waiter brought it over to their table.

“No. I didn’t want to be his sub, let alone _a sub_ ,” Gabe told him, holding his hand again. “I don’t have any fond memories with him. The aftercare, when it was there, was shit too. I think he tossed me a water bottle after whipping my back for a half hour.” Gabe brought Jesse’s hand up to kiss his fingertips this time. “It was never a good relationship. He knew that I was inexperienced and trying to learn, and took advantage of that.”

Jesse frowned, “Oh. I can see where we would differ on memories then.” Gabe nodded

The waiter came over with the leather bifold that held their bill. Gabriel tucked his card inside and handed it back to the waiter with a smile.

* * *

Xander’s hair was longer and more frizzy than it had been when Jesse left. It seems to suit him well, from what Jesse could tell. He was still tall and lanky and his eyes were _still_ piercing.

Jesse couldn’t seem himself admiring Xander’s looks anymore. They weren’t Gabe’s dark features, or Genji’s green hair and constant smile, or Jack’s silvery-blonde and stunning baby blues. They were just wrong. Wrong and the ugliest shade of green.

“C’mon, Jesse, baby. It’s been so long. Don’t you miss me?”

Jesse snapped. “I don’t miss you at all, you psychotic fucking loon! My life is so much better without you in it. Yer poison and I _hate_ you.” He spat at Xander’s boots.

Xander’s hands flashed out and gripped his throat tightly, slamming him against the gas pump. “Fuckin’ ungrateful whore.” He grit out, getting in Jesse’s face. Xander’s breath reeked and he tried to get away from him.

Jesse brought his hands up, swinging wildly to try to hit any part of Xander that he could, but nothing connected. The screech of tires on pavement hit his ears as a van pulled into the gas station. The doors were opened and he was thrown inside without care. Jesse grunted as he landed on the unrelenting metal of the bed of the van. His hands were grabbed and wrenched behind his back, tied together with rope that wasn’t meant for use on skin.

* * *

Gabe felt his throat closing when he heard Fareeha deliver the news that Jesse’s bike was found abandoned at a gas station. He felt his heart hammer in his chest when she told him that the CCTV footage caught him being thrown into a van by known Deadlock members. His vision darkened around the edges and blurred, making it impossible for him to focus on anything. He felt thin hands on his shoulders pushing him to sit on the couch.

Genji sat next to him, holding his hand while Jack took the phone from Gabe’s other hand.

Fareeha told Jack that they were doing their best to find him, but they didn’t have any leads as of yet. Jack thanked her and told her to call him if anything came up. He made sure that Gabe’s phone was on the highest volume that the ringer could go to before setting it on the coffee table. He sat on it and looked at his best friend of over a decade.

The man was frozen in shock. Genji was holding his hand and petting along his forearm, murmuring reassurances to the bigger man as he did so. Gabe wasn’t responding, staring at his own lap.

He snapped out of it as quickly as he fell into it. He placed a soft kiss on the back of Genji’s hand and let it go, grabbing his phone before standing up. Jack watched him silently as he pocketed the device and moved to one of the storage cabinets in his living room.

Gabe opened the doors only to be met with another door, this one with a lock. He keyed in the code and pulled it open. Inside the cabinet, he kept all of his guns. At the bottom of the cabinet was another lockbox, with a different code, where he kept his ammunition.

Jack stood up. “Wait, Gabe. I don’t think that’s a great idea. The police are involved in it already.”

Gabriel didn’t turn around, picking up a compact 9MM handgun. He checked it over, making sure the chamber was clear before setting it on the table beside the cabinet. He pulled out the concealed ankle holster for it and set it next to the gun itself.

Jack walked over to him. “Hey. I know what you’re thinking and it isn’t a good idea. The cops are already involved and if you go out looking for them, armed… It will be hard to defend in court, Gabe.”

Gabe looked at him. “I don’t care. The judges are going to care if Deadlock loses a few members. It’ll be self-defense. I’m just trying to find my kidnapped boyfriend and bring him home.”

Jack sighed, glancing back at the couch to Genji. He looked back at Gabe, “Fine. But you aren’t going alone.”

Gabe’s phone started ringing at that moment. He pulled it out, seeing Jesse’s grinning face on his screen. He slid the answer dial over, bringing it to his ear. “Jesse?”

A dark chuckle played over the speaker. “Nope. Xander. Jesse’s a little unconscious to be talkin’. Got something to show you though. Y’all’ll be gettin’ the video here soon. Just wanted to tell you where you can pick him up, now that I’m done with him.”

Gabriel grit his teeth. “I will kill you.”

Xander laughed again. “How poetic of you. Anyway, he’s behind a dumpster on 19th. I’d hurry if you don’t want him bleedin’ out or nuthin’.” The line went dead. Jack pulled his phone out, a video message from Jesse’s number pulled up.

Genji already had his phone out and was watching the video on mute. His face was schooled into a steely, expressionless mask.

Jack hit the play button, his phone unmuted.

The video started off blurry, the lighting too bright at first. Gabe watched it focus in on Jesse, pinned to a garage floor, near the drain. He struggled uselessly for a moment before giving up. Gabe noted with relief that he seemed unhurt.

The person holding the camera moved closer, shoving it in his face. “Say hi to your boyfriend, Jess.”

“Fuck you!” A chorus of laughter rang out around him. Jesse’s eyes widened in horror as he saw something off camera. The cameraman laughed louder.

“Don’t worry. Ain’t gonna kill ya. Just gotta get that tattoo offa yer whore body. Ain’t belong there no more.”

The camera moved back and Gabe watched more men come into the frame, pinning down Jesse’s limbs. One more man appeared, with an axe. Gabriel felt his heart drop into his stomach. He tore his eyes away from the screen and to his own phone, dialing Fareeha as fast as his fingers could.

“He’s behind a dumpster near a garage on 19th in Santa Fe. Find him. He’s critically injured. I’m on my way out there now. Fareeha, please. Find him.”

Gabe didn’t need to watch more of the video to realize what they planned on doing. Jack didn’t pause the video until after the first fall of the ax, Jesse’s terrified and excruciating screams filling his living room.

Genji stood and slipped his TOMs on, heading for the door already. They all left the apartment quickly, running down the stairs to the parking garage before piling into Gabe’s car.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry 
> 
> It probably doesn't need to be said, but there will be one more chapter to tie everything up. 
> 
> Y'all are the best for reading.


	23. ARTWORK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter soon, y'all. For now, enjoy the awesome art pieces that have been done for the story. Thanks to www.joltikon.tumblr.com and www.b0tt0mb0ii.tumblr.com for the awesomeness!!!!

http://joltikon.tumblr.com/post/161670039795/pretty-color 

<http://b0tt0mb0ii.tumblr.com/post/161679744256>

<http://joltikon.tumblr.com/post/161597631465>

<http://reikipls.tumblr.com/post/161219976362>

 

<http://reikipls.tumblr.com/post/161149541027>

 


	24. Curtain Fall

> **Well, guys. Here we are. the end of the fic. Thank you so much to everyone who has read this since the beginning and to everyone who has stuck by me through it all. I hope you all enjoy the last chapter. Stick around my blog for the announcement of the physical copy and the PDF, which will feature a cleaned up version of the full fic and a few drabbles, one of which being Gabe and Jesse meeting, from Gabe’s POV. Again, thank you all so much. Please COMMENT IF YOU LIKE IT. THAT’S HOW CONTENT CREATORS KEEP CREATING MORE CONTENT, like the sequel I have half finished.**

The new house was huge. The driveway sloped up on a small incline, having three directions to go to park a car. To the left was a gate to the backyard, heading straight up the driveway took you to the main garage, and to the right, another garage. With four cars and two motorcycles, they needed all of the room they could get. **  
**

The garage doors were set into a brick exterior, the only brick of the house. The rest of it was painted a beautiful pale brown with chocolate accenting the shutters to the windows. Their front door was nestled between the two garages, a balcony hanging over it.

Entering the house led Jesse straight into the living room. The walls were painted a clean white, the accents and furniture a contrasting black. Jack, Genji, and Gabe had already moved all of their combined belongings into the house while Jesse was still in the hospital. Their couch was facing the fireplace, big enough to hold all four of them and more. Jack and Genji’s couch matched with theirs, fortunately, and it was set perpendicular to it. Jack’s glass coffee table was positioned before their big couch, between it and the fireplace. He noticed Jack’s favorite recliner placed near the fireplace, angled so that they could sit in it and still see the people on the couch.

Above the fireplace hung a few professional photos. One of Genji, tastefully nude as he knelt before Jack. He wore his collar and ears, tail pulled forward to cover his cock. Jack held a leash in his fist, connected to Genji’s collar. His other hand was tangled in his short green hair as he looked down upon his kitten fondly. Next to it, a picture of Gabe and Jack from their military days, looking rugged and dirty. Genji had insisted on it, telling the two men that they both looked too good to not display the photo.

Another photo from the same shoot showed Genji with his head resting on Jack’s shoulder, staring up at him with adoration in his eyes. Jack was holding his gaze with a palpable intensity. It was one of Jack’s favorite pictures of the two of them.

Across the floor was their spacious kitchen. Every appliance was finished in chrome. The island was extra long, dipping down a level to create a breakfast table for them to sit at when they could all eat together. On the other end of the island was the 6 burner stove. 3 columns of drawers were installed on each of the three exposed sides of the island. Their sink was facing one of the windows of the house, surrounded by plenty of counter space. They had two ovens on Gabe’s insistence, citing Thanksgiving and Christmas as reasons, along with the fact that they all tended to want different types of pizzas when they cooked frozen ones.

Heading up the stairs, Jesse turned to the first door he found. Hanging on the door was a sign reading “Genji” in a cute script. He smiled just a little before opening it. This was his first opportunity to see the house fully decorated.  This was Genji’s playroom for his kitten and little headspaces.  Fairy lights were strung on the wall in warm off-white, making the room feel cozy. There was a twin sized bed under the lights, the linen a soft baby pink, too many pillows to count covering the entirety of the bed. A small window was embedded into the wall above the headboard of the bed, a few fake succulents in vases scattered on the sill. Around the room, Genji had hung pictures up. Jesse recognized some of them - he had been the one behind the camera, using his beloved Polaroid to capture the moment. Genji had some more tasteful and professional photos hung up, the ones that showed more than Jack was comfortable letting others see freely.

A soft faux fur rug took up most of the floor space, lime green and messy. There was a single tall dresser in the only other corner of the room, painted cream. Genji had already nearly covered the surface of it with stickers, cute Japanese characters of bright colors overlapping one another. Jesse backed out and closed the door. It was very much Genji’s space.

He moved to the next door, cracking it open. It was a guest room, sparsely decorated but tasteful. There was a single dome light in the middle of the ceiling, a three-panel window with the blinds drawn shut, a twin sized bed with fancy sheets and pillows, a chair in the corner, and a fake plant next to the chair. Jesse wasn’t sure who they would be entertaining as guests ever, but he could recognize the need.

Shutting the door and moving to the next one, he found himself in a bathroom. The walls were a very pale brown. It held a clear shower and a moderately sized tub. On the opposite wall of the tub was a sink and a copious amount of counter space. A nice spare bathroom. Jesse shut the door.

He crossed the hall and opened the door he found himself in front of, greeted by another bathroom. This one also had a tub and a shower, the walls a pale blue this time. Four bathrooms felt like overkill to him, but he wasn’t used to living as luxuriously as Jack, Genji, and Gabe liked to. He thought back to the old house, to Xander.

Jesse spared a glance down to his bandage covered stump. He felt his eyes burn, a slow tear sliding down the bridge of his nose as he looked down. He backed out of the room and slammed the door, quickly moving on in search of his own room. The next door was another guest room, similar to the first one.

He grew more frantic as he opened door after door until he found his room. Jesse quickly shut the door behind himself and locked it, collapsing on the bed. He could feel the hot tears streaming down his face, but he wasn’t in control of them. He couldn’t stop. He hadn’t been able to since…

Another glance at his stump of an arm caused his throat to burn. He was going to be sick. Jesse flung himself onto the floor just in time to vomit on the hardwood. He gagged and coughed violently, on his one hand and knees.

“Jesse?” Gabe’s voice, scared and worried, filtered through the wood of the door. He knocked firmly. “Jesse, let me in. Are you okay?” He gave no answer, stomach heaving again. His throat ached. His chest ached. His head ached. His heart ached.

The doorknob splintered from the door as Gabe’s boot connected to it from the outside. Gabriel pushed the door open, taking in the pitiful sight of his boy on the floor. The stench of bile burned his nose but he ignored it, avoiding the puddle of sick to kneel at Jesse’s side.

“Jess? Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay.” The older man carefully wrapped his arm around Jesse’s waist and helped him stand. His knees were weak and his legs felt like noodles.

“I’m…” Jesse rasped, staring at the circle of vomit before them.

“You don’t have to be sorry. It’s all okay. Let’s get you cleaned up, in PJs. Get you comfortable, okay?” Jesse could only nod, a numb tingle in both hands. Well… it felt like both hands.

Jack appeared in the doorway, taking in the scene quickly. He leaned out of the room and murmured to Genji to get some crackers and Sprite. “I’ll get this cleaned up so you can take a nap after Gabe helps you clean up, okay?” Jack kept his voice low and pleasant, offering a small smile to Jesse.

Jesse’s chest felt cold. His lips. His stomach. He nodded again. It was the only thing that he could do.

Gabe led him to the master bathroom, helping him sit on the toilet while he wet a soft washcloth and wiped his face gently. “Let’s have you brush your teeth. Jack should be done by the time you are.” Another nod.

Gabe wiped his face one more time before tossing the dirty cloth into the hamper. He went to the sink and pulled a new toothbrush out of the medicine cabinet, covering the bristles in toothpaste. Jesse stood and leaned against the sink heavily, taking the toothbrush from Gabe when it was offered.

After brushing and rinsing, Jesse let himself be led back to his bedroom. Jack had cleaned the mess up and sanitized everything. No odor lingered. Genji had set a glass of sprite and a small plate of saltines on the wooden bedside table for him.

Gabriel gently brushed away the new tears. Jesse didn’t realize he was crying again. Had he ever stopped? On the bed, a set of his PJs had been placed, folded neatly. Gabe helped him change into the fresh clothes carefully, mindful of his sore body. Gabe pulled the covers back and helped him lay down, propped up enough to nibble on crackers and sip on the soda without choking.

The older man pulled the armchair from the corner and placed it next to Jesse’s bed, similar to when Jesse was stuck in the hospital bed. Jesse wouldn’t look at him, shoving half a cracker in his mouth before washing it down with sprite. He knew that he would be left alone to nap after he ate a few crackers, and that was the only motivation he had at the moment. The prospect of being alone to cry was the only thing driving him to shove the salty crackers in his too dry mouth.

Gabe gently rubbed his knee as he ate, silent. Jesse finished a few crackers and most of the soda quickly, slumping down into the pillows. Gabriel could take the hint.

He stood, tucking Jesse into bed properly before pressing a loving kiss to his forehead. “I love you, dulcito. You’ll get through this. I promise.”

Jesse closed his eyes.

—————-

It took months for Jesse to allow himself to enjoy everyone’s company again. He slept in his own room during at time, barely leaving the safe cocoon he had made for himself during his healing process. Slowly, he let everyone back into his life. At first, it was just letting them stay and eat with him, slowly leading to watching movies with them. Eventually, he let himself venture out of his room and into the living room, but he quickly learned that he wasn’t ready for that, and retreated back to his warm room. By then, he was spending time with everyone else like normal.

Jesse had locked himself in his room, asking for alone time to recharge. Everyone, of course, respected that and found things to occupy themselves with. Jack was in his office, typing up a report that he hadn’t finished at the office that day. Genji had drug Gabe in bed with him, turning a movie on.

Gabe thought it was a ploy to let Genji ride him or suck his dick, but the younger man had curled up against his side and rested his head on his chest, actually watching the movie for once. Gabe wrapped his arm around the lithe body pressed against him and enjoyed the movie. Genji didn’t enjoy the movie, so he let himself fall asleep mostly on top of Gabe.

When the late night news came on at 11, he carefully disentangled himself from Genji’s limbs, failing at not waking the younger man up. Genji grabbed his hand in a tight grip. “Nooo, stay. Don’t leave me.” Genji whined sleepily. Gabe chuckled quietly.

“It’s time for old men to go to bed.”

“So stay and sleep in here,” Genji grumbled, tugging on his hand insistently. The old veteran relented and laid back down, pulling Genji to be his little spoon.

“Fine, only until Jack comes in to sleep. Jesse might want to sleep in our room tonight, and I don’t want him to be lonely.”

Genji pressed himself against Gabe as much as he could. “Tell him to sleep in here with us.” Gabe shook his head, fondly petting Genji’s chest gently. “Shh, kitten. Go back to sleep.” Genji settled down quickly, dozing off almost as quickly.

Gabriel gave him a few more minutes before trying to leave again. This time, he was successful and slid out from underneath him without waking him up. He turned the lamp off and exited the room, planning on going to his own until he saw that Jesse’s door was open. He walked towards it, peeking in.

On Jesse’s bed, Jack and Jesse were cuddling, Jesse asleep with his head resting on Jack’s chest. Jack was awake, tablet in one hand as he looked through files and documents. He shot a smile at Gabe.

Gabe slid into the room, sitting on the bedside table quietly. Jack closed his tablet and handed it the Gabe, who set it next to his thigh. “You gonna sleep here?” Gabe questioned quietly, smiling fondly. Jack glanced down at Jesse, mirroring Gabe’s fond smile.

“Yeah, I don’t want to wake him up.” Gabe nodded and slid off the table.

“Genji was whining about sleeping alone, I’ll stay in there with him.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jesse’s temple before repeating the action to Jack. “Goodnight.”

Jack smiled, pulling the blanket up higher around them. “Night, Gabi.” Gabriel turned the bedside lamp off and exited, heading back for Genji.

—————

Genji and airports were typically a bad combination. He was always so excited to greet whomever he was waiting on. It made people nervous, drawing looks from guards and civilians alike. Even knowing this, Jack had suggested that they meet Akande and Hanzo at the airport. Both men had been on the same flight into California from Japan, making it easier to pick them up at the same time, instead of enduring two trips to the airport.

The flight was delayed on the tarmac, much to Jack’s annoyance. Genji grew more on edge as time passed, making the older man find a seat and pull him on his lap, arms around his waist to keep him still. The delay was only twenty minutes, but Jack exhaled a sigh of relief when the passengers started to filter out.

Beside them sat Gabe and Jesse, the younger man tucking himself under the lapels of Gabe’s jacket for comfort. Picking up their visitors was becoming the longest outing since the assault, and his nerves were shot from it.

Genji shot out of Jack’s lap, shouting his brother’s name. Jack attempted to pull him back on his lap, but Genji was too fast. Hanzo scowled at the ruckus, attempting to quiet Genji with a look. It didn’t work.

Genji waited at the security point, bouncing on his toes as Jack approached him, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Kitten. You need to be more patient.” Genji didn’t turn to him, watching Hanzo and Akande speak back and forth in a familiar fashion. Too familiar.

“Did you know that they know each other?” Genji asked Jack in an accusatory manner. Jack’s eyebrows drew together.

“No. I did not.”

Genji turned back to watch the two men, Akande wrapping his arm around Hanzo’s waist to bring him closer and whisper something in his ear.

“Akande did mention he was dating his financial advisor,” Jack chuckled out, feeling Genji start to vibrate under his arm in anger.

“What?!”

Jack saw a few people glance over at them and shushed his submissive quietly. “That’s not the tone you use here, kitten. Last warning to behave. Akande didn’t mention the name.”

“I can’t believe this.” Genji waited until both men were safely past the security points before ducking out of Jack’s hold and storming over to his brother and Akande, shooting off in rapid-fire Japanese. Hanzo’s face scrunched into a scowl, replying back to his brother in the same tone.

Jesse leaned back against Gabe, watching Genji verbally lash out at his brother and evade Jack. He spared a glance at Akande, who towered over everyone, making him nervous to meet the man. He tilted his face up to look at Gabe. “What is goin’ on?”

Gabe shrugged slightly. “That’s Genji’s brother and Akande. I guess they know each other, and Genji doesn’t seem thrilled about it. We’ll let them calm down before going over, okay?” Gabe murmured the last bit, wrapping his arms around Jesse more securely to comfort him. Jesse nodded in agreement, pulling the lapels of Gabe’s jacket tighter around himself.

Jack stood next to Genji now, watching the two Shimadas exchange angry Japanese. He looked up at Akande, shaking his head. Akande gave a sly smile before stepping away, leaving Jack to handle the two brothers and their spat.

Akande made his way to Gabe and Jesse, sitting in the seat next to them. “The hairpin trigger on controlling anger must be genetic,” he joked lightly, flashing a gentle smile at Jesse. “I’m Akande Ogundimu. You must be Jesse. It’s a pleasure to meet you finally, Gabriel never stops talking about you.” Akande extended his hand.

Jesse, never one to be rude without cause, shook it firmly, nodding his head. “Nice t’meet ya,” he muttered, pressing himself back against Gabe as much as he could. Gabe hummed in his ear, rubbing his chest gently to soothe him. Jesse had done some research on Akande and his company. He had seen pictures of the man next to people, he knew he was big, but nothing had prepared him for how intimidating the man was in person, despite his charming smile and good looks.

Akande shot him that charming smile as he spoke, “I’ll be fitting you for a prosthetic from my company. We’re the best in the world, so I hope you will have an easy and problem free experience.” Jesse just nodded. He hoped so too.

Genji joined the three men with Hanzo and Jack in tow. “Hanzo, this is Jesse McCree. Jesse, Shimada Hanzo, my older brother.” Jesse looked up when Genji spoke. Now that the brothers were closer, he could clearly see Hanzo’s features.

Fuck. Hanzo was devastatingly handsome, broad shoulders and trim waist being the first things that Jesse noticed. The other man’s eyes were made of honey and intense as hell. His hair was long and silky and the color of midnight, tied at the middle of his shoulders. His lips were plush and full, making Jesse wonder what they looked like kiss-bitten and red. Jesse was staring before he realized it. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Hanzo gave him a small smile. “Genji speaks of you often. It’s nice to meet you.”

It took Jesse a moment to realize that he was being spoken to, eyes tracking Hanzo’s kissable lips more than paying attention to the words passing them. He glanced at Genji, who had rested his cheek against Hanzo’s broad shoulder, grinning. Jesse choked on a greeting.

Gabe’s chuckle in his ear made him blush as he cleared his throat. “Uh. It’s- it’s nice t’meet ya too. Real, real nice. I’m Jesse.” He cursed himself internally. Genji already said that. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Hanzo paid no mind to his fumbles, moving on to greet Gabriel with a nod. “Thank you for meeting us here and hosting us.”

Gabe tightened his arm around Jesse, letting the other man hide his face against his neck. “Jack’s the one to thank.” Hanzo’s face instantly went sour, but he schooled it within a second.

“Yes. Jack.” He turned his face and glanced down at Genji, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Engaged now, correct?” Genji nodded and held his hand up for Hanzo to see his ring.

“Yep! Oh! Will you be my best man? Please?” Genji grinned and bounced a little, grabbing Hanzo’s hand in his.

Hanzo kept the disdain off of his face for Genji’s sake. To him, no one deserved his brother, especially not someone that much older than him. “It will be considered.”

—–

The next morning, Gabe came out of his and Jesse’s room, dressed in his business casual attire. He headed straight to the kitchen, nearly tripping on his way down the stairs. Jack was already in the kitchen, two mugs of steaming coffee poured and waiting.

Gabe took his with a small smile, blowing on it for a moment before taking a sip. He nodded his thanks to Jack, taking a seat at the breakfast bar. Jack sat next to him. They were silent for a while, comfortable and happy to just share coffee with each other before starting another day at the office.

“Genji wasn’t happy that you kept leaving him in bed,” Jack murmured as he brings his mug to his scarred lips.

Gabe chuckled, “He expressed that to me. Multiple times. Almost earned himself a few swats, the brat.” Jack chuckled too.

“He’s proposed that we all sleep in the same bed from now on. He hates being away from you and Jesse. I wouldn’t mind it.”

Gabe glanced at him over the rim of his mug. Jack continued, “He used to call you and Jesse his backup boyfriends. If I was busy, he told me that he would occupy himself with his backup boyfriends. It used to be a joke, now I’m not so sure. He told me that he wanted all of his boyfriends in bed with him last night. Not backup.”

Gabe set his mug down, taking Jack’s from him before placing it next to his own. “Jesse jokes that we’re all in a relationship.” Gabe cupped Jack’s face with a gentle hand. “I still love you. More than platonically. I never stopped when we broke up.”

Jack chuckled softly, reaching up to cup Gabe’s face as well. “I know that. And you know that I feel the same way. We’re both too stubborn to submit to the other. That’s the only reason we didn’t work.” Gabe chuckled and leaned in brushing his lips across Jack’s gently. Jack leaned in, pressing their lips together more insistently, sliding his hand into Gabe’s short curls.

Gabe pulled back after a moment, resting their foreheads together. “We’ll talk about it tonight. Bring everyone together and see how they’re feeling.” Jack nodded and leaned in for another kiss.

——-

Later that day while Gabe and Jack were at work, Jesse sat in the kitchen, shirt off while Akande examined his stump. Akande would pause to write something in a notebook, giving Jesse a small smile whenever their eyes met. He was still very insecure about it, about the ugly, mottled scar tissue and tender skin.

Akande gave him a reassuring smile. “Would you mind if I touched it?” Jesse shook his head but jumped a little when Akande carefully touched his bicep, moving his arm so that he could better examine it. He turned and prodded gently, taking notes of the condition. Akande let him go to type a few longer things into his phone.

Hanzo came into the kitchen, rolling his eyes as Genji shouted from the staircase. “More peanut butter than jelly, Hanzo!” Akande chuckled, glancing over at his boyfriend.

“Are you actually making him a sandwich?”

Hanzo shot him a glare. “Hush. I am. He’s hungry.”

Jesse couldn’t help but chuckle, “The peanut butter is in the top shelf over the coffee maker, jelly’s in the fridge. He likes the crunchy peanut butter. Oh, and Jack always makes him eat an apple, banana, or orange with his lunch.”

“You seem to know a lot about my brother,” Hanzo hummed, opening the cabinet and pulling out the jar of crunchy peanut butter.

Jesse blushed a little. “Yeah, guess so. I love him.” He shrugged, turning to Akande. “Can I put my shirt back on?” Akande nodded his approval.

Hanzo shot him an appraising look before getting the jelly from the fridge. “Are you… What is the word? I know it in Japanese. Ipputasai. Hmm.” Hanzo opened the breadbox and pulled the bag out, still thinking.

Jesse shook his head. “I dunno much Japanese. Still learnin’.”

“Polygamy?” Genji questioned, coming into the kitchen. “Why are you saying polygamy, Hanzo?”

“That is it. That’s the word. I was asking if you and Jesse are polygamy.”

Jesse spoke up, blushing. “Polygamists. And… uh… I don’t… think so?”  Genji looked at him, the dawning realization spreading across his features.

“Oh man. We gotta have a talk with Jack and Gabe.” Jesse looked at Genji, mouth falling open at the realization.

Jesse nodded. “Yeah. We definitely need to talk with everyone about this…” he glanced at his stub and then up at Akande before going back to Genji. “I guess when they both get home.”

Genji nodded then looked to Hanzo. “Can I have my sandwich now?”

————

Jesse sat with his legs crossed, leaning his back against the headboard of his and Gabe’s bed. Gabe sat next to him, holding his hand. Across from them, Jack and Genji sat, Genji’s laptop open on his lap.

Genji spoke first. “I’m just going to say it. If we were to all date each other, I would be okay with it. I’ve been doing some research. Um, we’re looking at a closed group relationship, meaning that it’s just us. No one else. But it says that others could be added on with everyone’s consent, but I don’t like that because that would mean us dating other people and what’s mine is mine and you’re all mine… um, at least I hope so.” Genji paused for a deep inhale before barrelling on. “Also, something I learned is that a cowboy is a guy who tries to grab a polyamorous person for a monogamous relationship. Fun fact. We would start off as a group relationship and then it could go to a group marriage, if we all agree on it, and want to get married to everyone. I wouldn’t be comfortable with anyone being a meta-mo-er,” Genji glanced at his laptop’s screen, sounding out the word he sought. “A partner of a partner without a relationship.”

Jack rubbed his thigh gently. “Kitten, you’re going red in the face. It’s okay to breathe. And you don’t need the fancy terms, sweetheart. It’s just us having an open conversation.”

Genji tore his eyes from the screen, biting his bottom lip hard. He knew that he tended to rant and rave while nervous and that it sometimes made other people uncomfortable. He cringed inwardly, hoping that he hadn’t done that with Jesse and Gabe. “You can finish if you want, I know you did a lot of research.” Jack reached up and pulled his lip from between his teeth gently.

Genji nodded, a faint blush rising to his cheeks. He took a deep breath. “We would technically be polyandrous, having more than one male partner at a time, and the only way I could see this working is if we were also polyfi-del-i-ous– no, poly-fi-del-i-t-ous.” He squinted at his screen.

“That’s where we all share sex and emotions but only with each other. It kept saying that we could add another person but that makes my heart all tight. I don’t like it. We’d be labeled as a quad, which makes sense AND the plural of spouse is spice, which I find hilarious since Jack doesn’t use any.” Genji shot at shy grin to Gabe, who held out his hand for a high-five.

“Hey, leave my cooking out of this!” Jack protested in good-nature, unable to hide his grin.

Jesse spoke up, “Yes. That’s my vote.”

Gabe looked over to him, smiling. “Jack and I have talked about this, too. We were going to talk to you about it tonight, since you two called a house meeting. But you guys beat us to it. My vote is yes.”

Jack nodded as Gabe spoke, “Mine is yes, too.”

Genji’s eyes lit up, shutting his laptop. “Then it’s a thing. We’re a thing.” His face split into a wide grin, launching himself forward to sit in Gabe’s lap. Jack followed, sitting next to Jesse and resting a hand on his thigh with a gentle smile.

“We have to negotiate with each other,” Gabe said, petting Genji’s hair down. Genji swatted at his hands.

“What, why? We already play with each other!”

“Because we’re in a relationship now, and it needs formal negotiation. For example, I know one of your hard limits is choking, but does Jesse?” Genji glanced at Jesse, who was shaking his head.

“Alright, fine. I see your point,” Genji relented, resting his head against Gabe’s shoulder. Jesse glanced at all of them before settling into the cuddle puddle. This was not the direction that he thought his life was going to go, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything. He went from a gang whore to a loving relationship. He was going to college, earning a degree that he actually wanted to earn. Sure, he was down an arm, but that would be fixed soon. He had a wonderful family now, and despite all the trials that he had gone through recently, he was happy. He sighed softly, contented. He was living his best life now, and that’s all that the gangly teen from New Mexico could’ve wished for.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Polaroid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203812) by [LittlexSheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexSheep/pseuds/LittlexSheep)
  * [Jealous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241813) by [LittlexSheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexSheep/pseuds/LittlexSheep)
  * [Cactus Bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390217) by [LittlexSheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexSheep/pseuds/LittlexSheep)
  * [Sparrow Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190035) by [LittlexSheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexSheep/pseuds/LittlexSheep)
  * [Recovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323271) by [LittlexSheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexSheep/pseuds/LittlexSheep)
  * [LtR Halloween Ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589888) by [LittlexSheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexSheep/pseuds/LittlexSheep)
  * [Insomnia Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826665) by [LittlexSheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexSheep/pseuds/LittlexSheep)
  * [Rope Demo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936447) by [LittlexSheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexSheep/pseuds/LittlexSheep)
  * [\- Tumblr Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124231) by [LittlexSheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexSheep/pseuds/LittlexSheep)




End file.
